Where Are We Now?
by Superpsych96
Summary: Jack, Kim, Milton and Jerry wake up in a mysterious place with no idea of how they got there. This new world is full of danger and unanswered questions for the lost teens that must now survive this seemingly Dark Ages realm.
1. Pilot

"Hello? Is anyone out there?!" the lost and confused young man called into the seemingly endless wilderness. There was nothing around him save for trees and fog. The air was cool and almost nippy, making him thankful for the navy blue wool sweater he wore. Winter in New York didn't require heavy jackets or hats. "I said is anyone out there!" he repeated himself before being forced to hold onto a nearby tree, his head pulsing and pounding at debilitating power. The last thing he could remember was going to bed after his final freshman exam, which ended his first year of college. Now he was lost in the woods in God only knows where.

"Hello? Where are you?!" a girl's voice shouted out from deep in the fog. "Hello?!" the voice called again, signaling to the young man that he wasn't losing his mind further. She was even further out of her comfort zone than the boy. "Where are you?!" she shouted again louder, not wanting to be left alone in the bowels of the mysterious wood.

"Stay there, I'm coming to you!" he hollered to leave no doubt of his presence. "What's your name?" he asked to keep her calm and to make sure he could follow the sound of her voice.

"Kim, Kim Crawford," the poor girl replied in a quieter voice, but still audible. She was thankful not to be the only one in the woods, but this guy was a total stranger regardless of the situation. "Who are you? What's your name?" Kim asked. Before she could be given an answer, a young man rounded a tree and smiled at her.

"Name's Jack Brewer, and if you're anything like me, you're really lost right now." Jack's alert eyes shot back and forth among the trees and the thick brush. "Where are you from, Kim?" Jack continued with the simple questions, buying time until he could think of something smart to do.

"Seaford, California," Kim kept her answers short and simple until she could be sure of what was happening.

"That sounds nicer than where I'm from. I'm not a huge fan of New York," Jack chuckled, running both hands through his long brown hair. "Let's try to find a way out of here, how about that?" Jack popped his eyebrows with a confident smirk at the stabilizing girl.

"Uh, yeah, that sounds good." Kim swept a stray blonde lock of hair behind her ear. Without thinking, she reached into the pocket of her jeans for a hair tie, quickly pulling her hair into a ponytail. This could be a long trek for all they knew.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Not a lot of time passed before Jack and Kim could see the cut out of a loosely cobbled road just at the bottom of the hill they were cresting. "Wait, do you see them?" Jack pulled Kim lower into the bush, pointing out two quickly moving figures halfway down their little hill.

"Should we call out to them?" the young woman asked, telling Jack they were in fact there.

"No, not yet." Jack slowly rose to a low crouch, grabbing a thick piece of wood that was the length of his arm. "Until we know who they are, stay behind me," Jack warned, proceeding slowly. "We don't know if they mean us harm, or if they're lost, too."

"Roger that," Kim replied as she picked up a handful of decent sized stones. She wasn't stupid by any means. She appreciated Jack's chivalry, but she wouldn't just stand in the back and quiver like some kind of damsel in distress. The pair of relative strangers moved down at an aggravatingly slow pace, but much better safe than sorry.

"Jerry, we need to be careful. Chances are we're not alone. Whoever dropped us off in these woods is probably still around," one of the voices could be heard saying. "I don't know how we got here, but I don't like it." the seeming leader told his friend, Jerry.

"So we're just supposed to skirt this road until we find someone or someone finds us?" Jerry seemed to not be overly joyous about this plan.

"Yeah. Pretty much!" Milton hissed like it was a no brainer. "This is the only road we've seen all day. This is our best chance of finding other people before dark."

"Hate to break it to you guys, but you've been found." Jack spoke in a neutral tone. "I'm guessing by that little conversation, none of the four of us have any idea where we are?" Jack and Kim kept their tools of defense for the time being. They had no idea if these people would see them honestly, or think they were an act. God only knew who else was out there, too.

"Not at all. We just woke up in these woods about 100 yards from each other," Milton explained the part of the story Jack and Kim just assumed.

"Yeah, us too." Kim threw in, looking all around them. "You guys haven't had any luck with the road?" Kim looked like she was going to ask another question, but stopped and stood stock still. "Do you smell that?" she asked, causing the others to begin sniffing like interested dogs.

"That's pretty bad. What is that?" Jack covered his nose but the smell burned right through to his nostrils. "BO?" Jack's ears perked and he hushed the small group of young adults. "Get down," he hissed. Everyone hit the deck and followed him as he crouched through the bushes closer to the road. The source of the putrid smell soon revealed itself in the form of a long column of disheveled and rugged men. They were some form of military, that being evident from their crude weapons and sorry excuse for armor, consisting of furs and shoddy chainmail.

"Who are they?" Milton found himself asking just below a whisper. "They look like the Huns," he joked.

"Maybe. They look more Germanic. Vandals or some clan of Goths. I really doubt they'd be friendly." Jack shook his head, not liking the idea of giving their cover to say hi. He had taken that last statement more seriously than Milton had expected. "Maybe we should wait for them to pass…" he left the sentence open for argument. Before any argument could be made, a sound similar to snapping string followed by whistling could be heard and members of the rabble fell dead, arrows now protruding from dead and dying forms.

Kim and the group watched quietly with held breath as the barbarians in the road tried to form some kind of defensive position. Poorly made shields served as little protection to the seemingly ceaseless rain of arrows. After a time, the pouring halted and men with greatswords and terrifying battle axes rushed from the opposite side of the road, their attack too great for the horde to withstand. Hand to hand combat continued for a brief amount, the superior skill of the new arrivals was obvious. The horde broke and ran in an unorganized fashion, the much larger warriors cleaving down any that proved too slow to escape. The massive figures cleared the road and the thundering of many hooves sounded as knights in sturdy chainmail under banded leather curasses riding massive border horses chased down the fleeing enemy. "We need to get the hell out of here!" Kim said and tried to rise to a crouching position.

"No!" Jack grunted, pulling the poor girl back to the ground. "We have no idea what they'd do to us if they caught us. It's best if we stay here." he suggested. Milton seemed to agree and Jerry said nothing. Jerry had no idea what kind of world they had fallen into. None of them did.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The only occupants of the road lay dead and unmoving in the blood stained dirt which sat more as a rusty colored mud. "This fight was so one-sided," Milton mentioned as the four walked among the bodies. "None of them survived." He shook his head at the animosity of what they had witnessed. The four of them had seen things similar to it in movies, but it was much more horrid in person. The sounds and the close proximity of it all, and the smell of death really drove it all home. The atmosphere itself seemed to have completely changed.

"Guys, this one's still alive!" Kim shouted to the three men as she rushed upon a weakly sputtering man. "He's rough, but he's not dead," she smiled as she looked into confused green eyes. The downed warrior knew as little about them as they knew about him. These two very different peoples had never seen such drastic cultural differences. "Can you speak? Do you speak English?" Kim asked slowly as she lightly lifted his head, long black hair spilling over her hands and his shoulders. She squeezed his hand to check for symptoms of shock.

"I do not know of what you speak, but I understand your words, lady," the man answered in what seemed like a strong Scottish accent that they had to listen closely to for any understanding.

"Great, the dude speaks English but they don't call it English." Jerry threw his hands up in disappointment.

"Do you have a name, sir?" Jack took a knee next to the man as Kim felt his pulse. "What do they call you?"

"Fedelmid. I am lieutenant in the service of Warden Magnus," the soldier coughed out before closing his eyes in pain.

"Good, keep him talking. Jack, I need your sweater. This guy's not in the greatest shape. I need a tourniquet for his left arm. I can cover this laceration on his chest, but I don't have a needle to stitch it." Kim said in a rush as she verbally assessed the situation. "If he gets infected or feverish, this could be bad." Her eyes scanned up and down the heavy muscled and tattooed 6'4'' frame of the downed man. She wouldn't have believed he could have fallen if she hadn't seen the blood pooling by his left knee, the cheap shot that made him vulnerable. His light wool shirt was torn and tattered. Blood from the gash on his chest trickled below the shirt and to the thicker kilt that covered part of his torso and covered down to mid thigh, buckskin pants covering his legs.

"Why the hell do you know what's going on with him?" Kim asked, scratching his head.

"I watch a lot of medical dramas and I'm trying to get into med school. I got this." Kim briefly smiled at the impressed young man and went back to work. Milton knew next to nothing about the medical world, but he had plans to be a land surveyor for real estate or government planning.

"Can we move him off the road? We shouldn't stay in the open any longer than we need to," Jack warned, taking up a spear from a dead brute's hand. Milton and Jerry followed suit, arming themselves with swords and axes. Kim left the poor man she tended long enough to find herself a decently crafted bow and a quiver of arrows. "You know how to shoot?" Jack asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's going to take the four of us to move him, but I think it's the best thing to do. And my dad is a huge outdoors kind of guy. He tried to raise me to be, but I have a bigger interest in medicine and books. Camping, hiking, kayaking, I love it all still, though. Shooting is a stress relieving hobby more than anything, I guess." Kim shrugged. Her build was slender and athletic, though she didn't seem like the cheerleading or volleyball type at first glance. Jack's body type was similar to her own, muscular and tight but not bulky and pure power like Jerry's. It seemed quite obvious that Jerry was a football player, and a damn good one by the looks of it. A dynamic body type group could be useful for various tasks if they were going to be stranded for a while.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Night fell on the small party of new friends, the moonlight just able to pierce the thick green canopy above them. Kim and Milton had started a small fire contained within a pit they'd made of rocks. "It would be nice if we had something to cook over this fire." Jerry mentioned as he scooted closer to the warming tongues of bright light.

"The Thoseans… carry provisions… in small pouches on their persons," Fedelmid spoke up for the first time since the road. His medical state had left him with a fever and terribly drained for the entirety of their togetherness.

"We need to get food, guys. Those pouches are the best way to get it." Jack said what they were all thinking. "Maybe we should use the buddy system?"

"I got it. Jerry, you can come with me." Milton picked up his ax and tapped Jerry with the iron head. "I've spent most of the evening making a map of where we are. I can use it to get to the road and back." Milton dug through the backpack he had arrived with and extracted the well drawn map. "My phone doesn't have service, obviously, but I can use the remaining battery to see the map. We'll have to make torches tomorrow, though," Milton added before he turned in the direction his map ordered. Milton was a near genius, but he needed Jerry's muscles if something were to happen.

"Hey man, be careful out there. If anything happens, just come right back," Jack said in a serious voice, leaving no room for argument. "We can't afford anything going wrong right now."

"Don't worry Jack, we got this," Jerry assured his new friend, twirling his sword with ease.

"I'd rather do this at night than by day. Besides, I got ole' Man Bear with me." Milton smiled and patted the large, young man on the shoulder.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jerry and Milton hadn't been gone for more than ten minutes before Jack became worried and restless. "Jack, they'll be okay. Milton is really smart and Jerry is huge," Kim tried to calm her pacing friend.

"I just don't like us being separated," he threw his hands up like she had attacked him for his worries. "How's Fedelmid?" Jack didn't just need a distraction, he felt somewhat responsible for the carry on.

"He's doing good. His fever is down but he hasn't broke it yet. I don't want to leave him at all until it passes. His wounds don't look infected at all," Kim weakly smiled, exhausted from the recent events.

"How are you holding up?" Jack plopped down next to her in front of the fire.

"I'm good, better than I expected I'd be. I don't know where we are, how we got here… or when," she motioned behind her to the man that stared off into the nothing of the tree tops and the mostly black sky, great twinkling stars and the half moon being the only light. "I just try not to think about it, you know? Like I'm just on another camping trip my dad always dragged me to." Kim smiled brighter this time, thankful for Jack's willingness to check on her and listen. "What about you?" her eyes fell to her feet and she began to fiddle with her hands.

Jack exhaled deeply and looked into the center of the flames a while before answering. "I don't know. I don't think I've let everything, whatever everything is, settle yet. I walked out of a final exam just hours ago and now… four strangers and unfamiliar woods are all I have right now." Jack decided not to lie to her, which was his first instinct. He wanted her to know it was okay for her to be a little worried, it was only natural. He was happy and relieved that she was in such strong control of her emotions. From stereotype, she should be all crossed and lost. Kim wasn't that kind of young lady.

"Hey, at least you have something," Kim smiled at him to keep his spirits up. They were all in a similar boat, Jack was just the first to admit the situation.

"Guys, we're coming in," Milton gave them a quick heads up so they wouldn't freak out.

"That was fast," Jack commented on the speed of their return. "Get everything we need?" he asked hopefully. He wasn't about to admit he had been worried to the point of almost going after them.

"We grabbed food and water, as much as we could carry." Jerry answered, placing his load by the fire but not dangerously close. "It's all dried meats and bread, but it's edible."

"Edible is the important part," Milton added as he leaned back against a tree that would take three men to wrap their arms around. "Best part is that it's no bake," Milton chuckled to himself and fought to tear through the leathery jerky made from God only knows what creature.

"You should get some sleep. I'll take first watch." Jack whispered to Kim, giving her first dibs on a bit of rest. "Me and Milton can handle it."

"Okay, but no funny business," Kim replied, loving the idea of rest, even if for only a few hours.

"Oh, of course not. Only in my dreams," Jack playfully smirked at the way Kim's cheeks visibly reddened. "Jerry man, you should probably try to sleep a bit. We have no idea what'll happen tomorrow. Me and Milton have this under control," he motioned to the small perimeter around them.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Jerry consented with eyes half closed already.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jerry had been out for some time, but it had taken quite a bit longer for Kim to succumb to sleep. Once both were asleep, however, Jack and Milton quietly walked out of earshot of the camp. "What the hell is our plan here?" Milton asked as he dragged a worried hand through his copper colored hair. "We don't know who or what is out here, or where 'here' even is."

"I'm as clueless as you are. There's dangerous people out here and our only informant is a soldier in and out of consciousness," Jack summed up the situation. "Camping out here is only going to work for so long before things go downhill somehow," Jack kicked the soft, rich earth below his feet. "You're the geographer, where do we go?" Jack left it to the just as lost Milton.

"I don't know either, man. We might have to talk to Fedelmid once he's more himself… whoever himself is," Milton suggested hesitantly

"I think you're right. He knows where we are, and he doesn't seem hostile. He's civilized at least. Has Jerry said anything about how he's doing?" Jack thought it best if he checked in on how everyone was doing to this drastic switch of situation.

"Jerry's doing good, really good," Milton seemed a little put off at his friend's sunny disposition to recent events. "He's enjoying this, if I'm not wrong," he shrugged and bit into an apple he'd found from a nearby tree. Food was everywhere if they were smart and willing to look for berries and apples. "I don't know if he gets what's going on here, or if he just doesn't care."

"Hell, I don't think any of us get what's going on here. I was in New York, taking a world history exam this morning. Now I'm in some big ass deciduous forest," Jack motioned to everything around him. "The only upside I see is that none of the four of us are hurt."

"Being armed and having someone from the region helps, too," Milton pointed out. "As far as a game plan, I think it's best if we stay close to our little camp here."

"We can start expanding our little perimeter tomorrow," Jack suggested, not liking just how little and isolated their base of knowledge was for the area. "You and me should go out tomorrow and do some mapping."

"I like it, but should we separate? It might be best to stay together."

"Fedelmid can't walk yet, and Kim won't leave his side until he can, so we should leave Jerry with her. I want us to stick to the buddy system. I think that's our best bet right now," Jack pointed out, wanting every bit of knowledge shared. In the morning he would go over with the others what he and Milton had discussed. Milton seemed to have a very level head and a high intelligence. He seemed to Jack to be a born planner.

"What if we run into more of those Thoseans? They don't seem to be much in the way of strong fighters, but we're not either. Kim can use a bow and Jerry's a beast, but I don't know if we have anything to offer," Milton pointed out.

"Even if we did have anything to offer, that's still only four against God knows how many. I'm actually a black belt, so I can use this spear like a bow staff. I'm also self trained in Medieval combat." For every idea the pair had, more problems and situations seemed to arise. "Being stuck here isn't going to be easy, Milton." With that closing statement, the pair returned to camp to finish the rest of the watch, hoping something more useful would come around.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Hey everyone! I'm happy to be uploading my third Kickin' It story! Please drop a review if you guys are interested in this story!**


	2. First Blood, First Test

Jack awoke to a small beam of sunlight peaking through the deciduous canopy high above his head, just a tiny ray blinding him. Once the spots had been rubbed from his eyes, he noticed a man sitting on his haunches near the smouldering camp fire. Jack was struck with fear by this man, this unknown warrior that had made himself at home.

"You captured a Laoch. That is impressive," The man spoke slowly in a Scandinavian accent. Jack thought Norwegian maybe, with short and choppy sentences. "You should probably give him back. You do not want a quarrel with the Magnons," he said calmly. "His people will not be happy if they learn of this."

"Who are you?" Jack asked in a hushed tone. The stranger had spoken softly enough as not to wake the others. "Should I be afraid of you?" he asked in uncertainty. The man was of an athletic build and armed with a single handed axe and longsword. He had a calm demeanor about him at the moment, but also seemed poised, always ready and watching.

"It is not my place to tell you what to fear," the stranger answered plainly. "We know nothing of each other. Who is to say who to fear?" This man seemed crafty and playful in a dangerous way.

"Can you tell me where we are?" Jack ventured to ask this warrior the question that Fedelmid had been unable to answer so far.

"We call it the Void. It is the land between friend and foe." Jack did not think this man could be any more vague.

"Which one are you?" Jack really hoped he would not say foe. This man had the air of being far too formidable for Jack. He seemed experienced and confident from the way he held himself. He didn't look like or smell nearly as terrible as the Thoseans, however. "You do not appear to be one of the Thoseans." Jack decided talking in plain American English would not suit well with these peoples for now. He had to try to sound more formal.

"I am not of the Thoseans," The man spoke and lightly stroked his midnight black beard, his eyes curious and observant of the men and lady around him. "I am of the Cynerics, a people of crafting and story." The Cyneric slowly drew his axe and sword, and handed them to Jack for inspection. "These are of my own hand," he announced with a proud smirk, his green eyes gleaming. If there was one thing the Cyneric people loved more than fighting, it was working with their hands.

"These are beautiful," Jack commented, turning the axe in his hand and admiring the carving work of the wooden handle. The longsword was light and sharp as a razor, the blade etching and engraving was breathtaking. "Are your people close by?" Jack asked in an unsure tone. He knew nothing of the Cynerics. He was curious and also worried about the safety of his friends.

"Why would one ask such a thing?" The Cyneric asked, leaning forward to rest his elbow on his knee, his chin cupped in his rough hand.

"I need to know if my friends are safe here," Jack answered honestly. The man would know if he were being lied to, Jack felt. "There are not many of us, and we are not prepared for serious danger, I'm afraid."

The Cyneric's eyes lit up and he beamed a powerful smile showing surprisingly white teeth. "You are safe, my young friend." His eyes darted to Kim as she stirred and slowly sat up, her hands wiping away the lingering sleep. "You have my protection as long as you choose to stay, friend." The Cyneric stuck his arm out, and Jack reached for his hand. The Cyneric reached past Grayson's hand and grasped his forearm with an iron grip. Jack reciprocated, the rock hard muscles of his forearm was astonishing to the much smaller young man. "I will come see that you are well each morning until our friend Fedelmid is well." The Cyneric smiled towards the still sleeping giant that held his greatsword so close to his person. The two knew each other, apparently.

"Who are you?" Kim asked in interest and no fear of this stranger. "You aren't like Fedelmid or the Thoseans," Kim repeated Jack's first observation. If Jack was alive and calm around this mysterious man, why shouldn't she be?

"My name is not important to you yet. That you know I am your friend, that is important, however." The Cyneric smiled once again at the young lady. "It was a pleasure meeting new friends, but I am afraid I am needed at home. Be well." Without another word, the mysterious man rose to his feet and disappeared toward the road with purposeful strides.

"Who the Hell was that?" Kim couldn't help but ask. She wished she would have been there since the Cyneric's first arrival. Something about the man caught her interest and imagination.

"I don't know, but he left his sword and axe. The blade has a word engraved on both sides, but I can't read it. It's in some kind of runic form," Jack noted, again looking over the sword.

"Did he mean for you to keep them?" she asked, eyeing the weaponry in her friend's hands.

"Morning." Milton's voice grabbed the pair's attention, jump starting them both in such an odd place. "What happened?" Milton took note of the questioning faces of his comrades. "Where'd you get those?" He pointed to Jack's new pieces.

"We had an unexpected visitor this morning," Kim told him, not sure how else to put it. "He claimed to be our friend, but he wouldn't even give his name." She shrugged her shoulders.

"He said he was 'of the Cynerics'. He said they're really good at making stuff. He made these himself." Jack held up the sword and axe. "He just left them here with me. I don't know if he meant to our not, but I don't see how he could have just left these behind."

"Maybe they're a token of this guy's friendship." Milton offered, no other idea coming to his mind. "It'd be nice if we could practice our forms, but we don't need anyone losing limbs."

"We can stick fight like little kids," Jack chuckled to himself.

"Not bad, Jack." Kim stood up and found a good, thick stick about four feet in length, bending it to test its strength. Seeing she couldn't snap it over her knee, she decided it was good enough and began the search for more like it. Soon she had all the practice sticks they could want. They would have to fight a three way battle, seeing as Jerry still slept like a log. They couldn't figure how he could continue to sleep even through the din of their stick battle.

Without as much as a sound, Jerry finally woke and immediately joined the fight, going straight for Jack who had a considerable attack going, raining down blow after blow against Milton. Kim rose swiftly from the log she had been resting on and leapt straight for Milton who had attempted to flank Jack. Team training had began.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Fedelmid had broke his fever and felt better than he had in the three days he'd been down. He now rested with his back to the tree he had slept under and kept a watchful eye on the sparring newcomers. "Curly haired one, straighten your back," he advised. Jerry had the strength of a bear but the stance of an old lady. "Aye, that is the style now!" Fedelmid commended once Jerry had righted himself. "Lass, too straight. Bend at the knee for balance. I could topple you with a breath." He coached the four with amusement and pride as they soaked in his every word. "Aye, you have it now. Young master, advance with one arm and defend with the other, do not swing wild."

Jack nodded and did as advised. Jack found he took quite naturally to stick fighting, preferring to dual wield like he had been training himself to do. He couldn't pass down advice from someone like Fedelmid, though. He began to wonder how he'd do with real blades, but he feared that that time would come too soon. He also wished Fedelmid would get better already and teach them how to really fight. He could see it in Fedelmid's eyes that he too, wanted that.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"I've been waiting a while to ask you guys this because it seems really weird, but…" Jerry trailed off awkwardly one day, "are you guys real, or am I just tripping right now? None of this makes sense. We're all from separate parts of the country and we just ended up here in God only knows where? There has to be an explanation to all of this."

"Oh thank God I'm not crazy!" Kim shouted in relief. "Wait, but if that's the case for all of us, aren't we crazy though, or are we all in some kind of weird coma?" Kim was now confused as ever. "Milton, anything?" Milton was the theorist and deep mind of the group. Jack was more of a natural practicalist and simple reasoner.

"Well, if there was a third wall to break, we broke it and we're still here. I always heard if you broke the third wall you were supposed to wake up…" Milton began experimentally pinching himself before Jerry wound up and slapped the back of his head, causing stars to flood his vision. "Nope, we're all still here."

"You people are not real, yet you are here?" Fedelmid asked as he rose to his feet and tested his land legs now that his strength returned. "This is my reality yet the deception of your minds. You are then the deception to those figures in your dreams?" Fedelmid tried to grasp the concept and understand, but none of them quite could. "I am not real, but here I have been for years, and seen people die as mortal men? What of the world is true and what is false?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out, Fedelmid. Is this real or are we in some kind of weird, connected dream somehow? We just want to know how we got here," Jack tried to explain.

Fedelmid scratched his head, his fingers digging deep through his long and untamed hair. "I shall ponder this later and bring it to the attention of the Elder Tree," Fedelmid offered.

"The Elder Tree?" Jerry tilted his head to the side in wonder. "What's a tree going to help?"

"The Elder Tree is a tree of great renown and power, medicinally and mystically," Milton answered in hesitation. He remembered reading about it, but wasn't sure if they were one in the same in this strange world.

"That is correct, young Milton," Fedelmid confirmed, astounded that he had the answer. "The berries and leaves give us insight to the knowledge God, when eaten." The Magnon were proving to be an interesting people to the small group.

Fedelmid raised his arm and waved it back and forth slowly. "Soon we can travel, friends. In three days time, I would say." The group was more than happy to hear this news. There was much to see in this new world, though much of it frightened them, just how much of it was unknown.

"How long do you expect the journey to your home is?" Jack asked curiously, a little saddened by the idea of leaving the little camp that had become his home. "Is it a dangerous road?"

"Aye, it is a long road. A dangerous road as well. We have much of the Void to traverse. We will be safe once we reach the Fields of Cynerheld," Fedelmid explained as he gripped his greatsword. "Be warned that my people, the Magnons, are great in stature. They all wield weapons such as this sword and great axes, spears taller than ourselves and shields half our we can be intimidating and brutish, you need not fear us."

"To the home of Fedelmid it is." Jack looked to the others in case there was any disagreement. He had become somewhat of a group leader for their little team. They were more of a democracy than anything, but he was their spokesman, more or less. Four years of JROTC leadership training put him in a natural seat for it. "What do we do for the next three days?" Jack was a good snap decision maker and a day by day planner. Planning ahead seems to be more along the lines of Milton's place.

"I feel like that's a great question," Jerry threw in. "Do we just keep doing what we're doing?"

"That seems like a fair idea to me," the friendly Cyneric said as he emerged from the tree line. "Until Fedelmid is ready to go, it is best if you keep about this business. He is your guide and if anything should happen along the way, you wouldn't make it far if he were to in some way parish."

"That's pretty dark," Jack scoffed. "What brings you by today, Cyn?" Jack used his nickname for their frequent visitor, since his true identity was still unknown.

"I like to ensure the good health of my friends, young Jack," Cyn smiled lightly, not showing his teeth. "I have decided I will accompany you on your journey. We are passing through my homeland, so why not come along?" He shrugged and stood from his log. "If there are no objections, I should like to stay here with you people until we are ready to travel." Cyn clapped his hands together and looked around at the five people with hopefulness brimming in his emerald green eyes.

"Are you just here to be here, or do you have some agenda that we should know about?" Jack crossed his arms over his growing chest, the training they had been up to was strenuous and physically developing. The light smirk on his face said he liked the idea, but he liked to play around like Cyn did.

"I hoped to teach you people of this land… our land. There are things you should know about the people here, the culture, the history, what happens here," Cyn said as he took his seat back on his favorite log. "This land is dangerous, and it is important to have friends if you are to survive."

"Hell yeah. You can say that again," Kim gave her consent for Cyn to stay with a deep nod, an expression to say as if they could turn that down. "Teach away and do your native thing."

"I like her," Cyn pointed to the outspoken girl. "She speaks oddly, but she does it well."

"Speak for yourself, man," Kim smirked confidently as she fingered the string of her bow.

"That too, I must instruct you with," Cyn pointed to the bow on Kim's lap. "Using a bow to war is different than using a bow to hunt. Fedelmid has been instructing you well, but having a teacher that can teach you from his feet is important." This comment drew a growl from the large warrior that was currently on his feet, leaning against a great Oak. "No offense, Fedelmid." Cyn turned to him and bowed, recognising the other man's station among the Magnons.

"Can we stop playing with sticks? I feel like we can move up to legit blades now," Jerry threw in as he threw little pebbles at Milton, who was deeply engrossed in the details of his map.

"Dude, grow up. Can't you see I'm working here?" Milton mean mugged Jerry, frantically erasing the misplaced pencil marks from his ever improving map.

"Do something about it," Jerry challenged, standing to his feet with a cocky grin.

"Jerry, quit being a dick. You're not impressing anybody," Jack tried to diffuse the muscular Latino. Jerry was generally a good man, but he could be a bully. Jack felt it was his place to shut him up. He was the only one that could best Jerry in singles sparring. "I will kick your ass in front of everyone," Jack wasn't bluffing. Jack didn't back down when Jerry stood toe to toe with him, staring down into his eyes that showed no fear.

Jerry turned around quickly when he felt something slap his knee. A headless arrow lay on the ground directly behind him. He looked over to see Kim smiling widely, obviously pleased with herself for the cheap shot. Jerry rolled his eyes and sat back down after she had mouthed "pew pew". Cyn and Fedelmid couldn't help but chuckle to themselves at the small group.

"Enough, enough." Cyn stood up slowly and gracefully. He didn't look like a man that could do anything gracefully. He wasn't a beast of a man by any means, but he sure didn't seem like a dancer.

"Grayson, we should go out just a little bit, map out the journey a little. We won't go too far, I just want to peak and make notes of what's around." Lawrence understood they had a guide, but he was a fan of adventure and to be honest, he just hated sitting around. He'd take all the surveying time he could, and he wanted to come up with as many worse case scenario plans as he could.

"Yeah, my ass is getting sore from all this sitting," Jack agreed, standing up and stretching. He bent over long enough to grab the axe and longsword before righting himself again and hooking his sword belt around him, which he had also taken from a perished Thosean.

"Kim, it is not polite to stare at your friend when he is unaware." Cyn smirked knowing full well that he had just made things extremely awkward for her.

"You're a son of a bitch, you know that?" Kim stared down the still smirking man. "I won't apologise," Kim pointedly told Jack.

"What makes you think I'd want you to?" Jack smirked back before turning to leave with Milton.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Do you actually like her?" Milton found himself asking from a rock he had perched himself on, detailing every piece of geography he found necessary, doing his best to freehand a topographic map.

"Kim?" Jack tried to play dumb. He wasn't a fan of gossip or talking about people, much less when he was involved in it himself. "She's cool. She's good with a bow, has a twisted sense of humor like me and loves puns," Jack shrugged, not wanting to spend too much time on the subject.

"Oh come on man, don't play that game with me. I know better. You steal glances, you're the first one she talks to when she wakes up and the last before she goes to sleep. There's no shame in it," Milton shrugged innocently.

"I haven't known her long enough to make a real decision yet, man." Jack wasn't feeling this conversation, because he wasn't too sure he really knew either. He knew that he could like her easily enough if he only let himself. He wasn't sure it was such a good idea. Even in reality he wasn't a fan of getting attached to people. He was a closed book when it came to his emotions, he tried not to recognize them for himself. It only ever lead to more of his own heartache. Jack Brewer was a loner and he knew it.

"She's totally hot though, you can admit that, right?" Milton tried to pry. Jack was a single young man with eyes and a pulse. Of course he thought she was hot, she was breathtaking. He wasn't going to give Milton the satisfaction of knowing that he had that opinion of their friend.

"Yeah Jack, I'm totally hot, right?" Speak of the temptress herself. Jack was definitely glad he hadn't answered, because Kim was just joining them, parting the last massive shrub that separated her from the resting point.

"Ooh, that's a little awkward, isn't it, Milton?" Jack crossed his arms and smirked at his friend.

"So I don't get to hear the final verdict?" Kim pouted in Jack's direction. "I'm dying to find out if I'm hot enough for you," she smirked at Jack's obvious hesitation to produce any kind of an answer. She realized something bigger was happening than her game of embarrassing the guy who seemed to always have it together, because said man was completely frozen in place, his eyes and ears trained on something. "Jack, what is it?" Kim whispered, reaching for the bow that had a home on her back.

"I don't know, but I'd get down," Jack answered just as quietly, lowering himself into the tall grass and slinking to the edge of the woods closest to them. "More Thoseans, I think," he based off the terrible smell that now wreaked havoc on their nostrils. His guess was confirmed when a small band of twenty or so of the same fur clothed and unwashed barbarians slowly made their way down a very close by game path.

"They're heading towards our camp. We need to get there first and warn the others," Milton suggested, his voice the quietest he could make it. "There's no chance we can take them."

"Definitely. Let's get the hell out of here," Jack confirmed, slowly slinking back and raising to a crouched position, motioning for the others to follow him as they made their way back home.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The three made their way back in record time, all of them hunched over and out of breath by the time they arrived. "Heads up, guys," Jack barely got out, his breath coming in ragged gasps.

"What happened, run into a giant?" Cyn smirked, his eyes gleaming mischievously.

"Wait, you guys have those here?" Jerry asked, completely terrified.

"Thoseans, about twenty of them," Kim informed them as she stood back to her full height of 5'2". "They're coming this way, along an old game trail. Should we clear out?" Kim had doubts of six on twenty going over too well for them.

Cyn looked over thoughtfully to Fedelmid, who had stood up himself and moved his mammoth shoulders back and forth. "What do you think?" Cyn had a pretty good idea on what the great Magnon's answer would be.

Cyn had his answer when the beast of a man removed the greatsword from his back and gave it a few test swings, a smile gracing his bearded face once he felt satisfied. "I have never met a group of warriors that could not best twenty Thoseans," Fedelmid chuckled deep in his chest. "I have faith in our companions, as long as they keep their heads."

"Wait, so we're going to fight this out?" Jerry asked. For the second time he looked genuinely worried. "Are you sure that's a great idea?"

"Do not fear, young one. We will all be just fine as long as you do as told and remember what you have learned so far." Fedelmid smiled at him and clasped a hand over Jerry's muscled shoulder. "Have faith in the Gods."

"Kim, you would do best to make your way up one of those trees. Height is going to be your best friend with that bow," Cyn directed, pointing to a nearby maple that seemed like a good choice. "The rest of us will form a battle line here," he directed with his sword. "Jerry, you on one end. Fedelmid, serve as our other line anchor." Fedelmid already understood his assignment before the order was given, but he understood, too, that this was a lesson as much as anything else.

The small band of Thoseans were now in view of the small battle line, with Cyn in the center, his wooden shield with his house's marks raised in his left hand and his single handed longsword in his right. They were hard to miss, and the Thoseans had been drawn by the campfire smoke in the first place. The Thosean rabble seemed to be less interested in tactics than Cyn and Fedelmid. With no plan at all, the warriors charged while the five friends held their ground, and Kim had taken her first life by way of an arrow in the lung. The small fight had officially begun.

"Let them come to us. Hold this line!" Cyn barked, pushing his shield forward and Milton followed suit with his own shield. Jack stood firm with both feet planted and knees slightly bent, his sword held in a defensive position while his ax was raised to strike. Jerry and Fedelmid stood with high guards for sweeping blocks and strikes. The line was prepared to take a small charge while Kim continued her steady rain of arrows from the tree behind the line, felling any that appeared to have bows. In another moment, the four young warriors would see just how much they learned.

The Thoseans were at a full sprint, only a mere five staying back to attempt to dislodge Kim from her perch. The remaining ten had reached the line of the five men on the ground. These ten stood no chance against the seasoned Fedelmid and Cynric, along with their three understudies that were picking up the art of war rather quickly.

Fedelmid skewered the first Thosean, his greatsword having far more reach than the shoddy broadsword that his adversary carried. The second Thosean had made it past Fedelmid's strike zone. Fedelmid was a physical fighter, not afraid to use his powerful body as a weapon itself. He shoulder blocked the Thosean to the forest floor and decapitated him, giving him no chance to get back to his feat.

Milton did not fare so well. He parried the first Thosean's overhand strike, and raised his shield in the face of a spear jab from his second man. The strikes and blows continued to berate Milton, causing him to slowly slide back from his place on the line.

Kim had her hands full with trying to win her own fight against the Thosean archers. Her tree gave her benefit of cover and elevation, but she still wouldn't call one on five fair.

Jack went on the offensive, lunging at his two Thoseans with both arms outstretched, knocking them both to the ground. In two quick motions, he plunged his sword through the heart of one and cut the windpipe of the second with his ax. Without orders, Jack broke the line and went the short distance to where Milton's shield was the only thing keeping him from death.

Jack slashed the soft flesh from the back of both their knees, causing them both to fall to the ground with cries of pain. This was the window Milton needed to rise back to his knees and drive his sword home through one of their midsections. Jack had made the other's face unrecognizable with three blows from his ax.

Two of Kim's adversaries remained and ran when the surviving two of the charge retreated as well, leaving the scrappers alone. "Holy shit," Kim breathed, her eyes surveying the small battlefield that was once their humble camp.

The Cyneric kept his weapons drawn when the others had sheathed theirs. "What are you doing?" Jerry asked while the Cyneric prodded a body.

"Cyn!" Kim shouted as one of the peripheral Thoseans crawled to his feet and made a dash for the Cyneric who had his back turned. Kim released the arrow she had knocked, sending it between his third and fourth ribs.

"That is what, curly haired one," the Cynric pointed his sword in Jerry's general direction. "Kim, well placed," he bowed low with a grin on his face, happy to have not fallen to a cheap shot like Fedelmid had so recently.

Jerry scanned the perimeter and his shoulders sunk. "Where the hell are we going to camp now?"

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **Two big chappies in one night, I know. I had this written as an original story back from September, but as I read it, I realized I had been writing it as the Wasabis the entire time. The other chapters will not be uploaded as quickly as these two, unfortunately. Please review!**


	3. Reaching For Safe Ground

_The small band of Thoseans were now in view of the small battle line, with Cyn in the center, his wooden shield with his house's marks raised in his left hand and his single handed long sword in his right. They were hard to miss, and the Thoseans had been drawn by the campfire smoke in the first place. The Thosean rabble seemed to be less interested in tactics than Cyn and Fedelmid. With no plan at all, the warriors charged while the five friends held their ground, and Kim had taken her first life by way of an arrow in the lung. The small fight had officially begun._

" _Let them come to us. Hold this line!" Cyn barked, pushing his shield forward and Milton followed suit with his own shield. Jack stood firm with both feet planted and knees slightly bent, his sword held in a defensive position while his ax was raised to strike. Jerry and Fedelmid stood with high guards for sweeping blocks and strikes. The line was prepared to take a small charge while kim continued her steady rain of arrows from the tree behind the line, felling any that appeared to have bows. In another moment, the four young warriors would see just how much they had learned._

 _The Thoseans were at a full sprint, only a mere five staying back to attempt to dislodge Kim from her perch. The remaining ten had reached the line of the five men on the ground. These ten stood no chance against the seasoned Fedelmid and Cynric, along with their three understudies that were picking up the art of war rather quickly._

 _Fedelmid skewered the first Thosean, his great sword having far more reach than the shoddy broadsword that his adversary carried. The second Thosean had made it past Fedelmid's strike zone. Fedelmid was a physical fighter, not afraid to use his powerful body as a weapon itself. He shoulder blocked the Thosean to the forest floor and decapitated him, giving him no chance to get back to his feat._

 _Milton did not fare so well. He parried the first Thosean's overhand strike, and raised his shield in the face of a spear jab from his second man. The strikes and blows continued to berate Milton, causing him to slowly slide back from his place on the line._

 _Kim had her hands full with trying to win her own fight against the Thosean archers. Her tree gave her benefit of cover and elevation, but she still wouldn't call one on five fair._

 _Jack went on the offensive, lunging at his two Thoseans with both arms outstretched, knocking them both to the ground. In two quick motions, he plunged his sword through the heart of one and cut the windpipe of the second with his ax. Without orders, Jack broke the line and went the short distance to where Milton's shield was the only thing keeping him from death._

 _Jack slashed the soft flesh from the back of both their knees, causing them both to fall to the ground with cries of pain. This was the window Milton needed to rise back to his knees and drive his sword home through one of their midsections. Jack had made the other's face unrecognizable with three blows from his ax._

Jack sat up slowly and rubbed his hands over his face, noticing that he was drenched in sweat. He exhaled and looked around the small camp to see everyone sleeping but Kim. She quirked the left side of her lips up in what looked like a disappointed, unamused smirk that came off as almost a scowl.

"That fight is sticking with you, huh?" Kim asked, her face softening up considerably. "Me too."

"Is that why you're up?" Jack asked, deciding now was time for a serious moment, not a comedic or cocky time.

"That, and it's my turn to keep watch." Kim flashed him a smile to assure Jack that she was fine. She had the bow across her lap and an arrow resting beside her left leg, which was new for her. They weren't alone and she refused to be taken off guard.

Jack stared into the small flames that remained of the fire, seemingly seeing nothing. He appeared cold and detached, like he was somewhere else. After a few moments of no sign of life other than his eyes being open, Kim began to worry about the young man who seemed to always be composed and on top of things.

"Jack, you okay?" Kim asked quietly, trying not to wake others and hoping a lowered, soothing voice may be the best way to reach him. "Jack, talk to me," she pressed.

"That was our first fight, Kim. We almost lost Milton. Sure, he's fine now, but if I hadn't gotten to him in time…" Jack trailed off, his eyes focused on the way the flames' reflection danced across her eyes.

"But you did, Jack." Kim leaned forward so the light illuminated more of her soft features. "You can more than handle yourself, and that's good. You've found your strength, and we learned that we can fight as a team, that together we can make it. Fedelmid and Jerry and Cyn were there, too."

Jack smiled at her, appreciating her words. He had been telling himself that since the fight had ended, but he had to hear it from someone else. He trusted Kim's opinions and believed what she had said. Milton needed more work in the self defense field, but as a whole unit, he had to admit that they did pretty well that day.

"Get some sleep, Kim. I'll take the rest of your watch. Mine's next anyway." Jack shrugged and smiled, telling her he meant it and that he was fine with it.

"Alright." Kim gave in. "Wake me up if you need to." She wasn't sure what that meant exactly, but she felt like she needed to offer that to him. "Good night, Jack."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After yet another breakfast of Thosean provisions, the six wanderers packed up their small camp and hid the traces of the fire to their best ability. They scattered the rock retaining wall and kicked dirt over what remained of the embers to kill the heat. Anyone looking for them would have been able to tell by the fire that they had been there, and recently if any heat remained.

Once the camp had been dealt with, they continued on their way through the Void, hoping for no more contact with unwanted strangers. The Cyneric took the lead and Fedelmid covered the rear of their single file line.

"So… what happens when we reach wherever it is we're going?" Jerry asked while scratching the back of his neck.

"We are on our way to Cynerheld, the outlying Safe Lands of Epineio." the Cyneric explained. "It is the home of my people. From there we shall find what to do with you."

"Fedelmid had spoken of the Elder Tree, that it would have the information we need." Jack spoke up.

"It does. What Fedelmid failed to mention, is that the Elder Tree is very sacred to the Epineions. No simple wanderer can approach the tree and eat of its berries."

"How do we get to the tree, then?" Kim asked. "We have a lot of questions."

"I understand that." the Cyneric tried to make them understand what they were asking. "The Elder Tree can only be reached by successfully completing a series of life threatening and changing trials."

"What… the Cyneric says is true." Fedelmid had omitted the Cyneric's true name, which made the group wonder what the great mystery about him was. "I have only been to the Tree once, and I nearly lost my life in doing so. I know many a great man who has perished in their quest for its' knowledge. I too, understand that you must have questions answered, but you put your lives at risk." Fedelmid warned.

Jack chewed his bottom lip as he thought, Kim along with Jerry and Milton were also quiet. Finally Jack spoke, "Without that tree, we won't know how we got here or if we can go back. That tree can answer the question of where we will spend the rest of our lives. I think the risk is worth the reward. Alone or with you guys, I'm getting to that damned tree."

"I'm with Jack on this one. I can't just stay here with so many loose ends. If we all go through the trials together, there's no way we can't get there." Kim added, staying by Jack's side.

"We're a team now, and I'm not gonna sit on the bench and not know what's going on out there." Milton had made his decision.

"You know, guys? I think I'm cool just… not dying for going after some mystical tree. I think I'll just hash out a living where I can and be happy knowing I'm alive." Jerry stood on the opposite side of the fence. "Ignorance and not getting killed is bliss." he paraphrased.

"Come on, Jerry. You're really just going to sit out while the rest of us go on the adventure of a lifetime?" Kim pressed, not happy with Jerry's refusal to join up.

"Before we begin attacking each other," the Cyneric interjected, "perhaps we should get to safe land?" he suggested. "Heated arguments and shouting is a great way to be discovered by Thoseans or worse."

"What's worse than Thoseans?" Jerry asked.

"There are far worse things in the Void than Thoseans. There are many reasons we do not lightly travel here." the Cyneric stayed as cryptic as ever.

Fear and suspicion now crept into the four young adults, their guards increasing and their hands itchy. There was so much about this realm they did not know, and so much of it seemed interested in removing them from it. Every bush had a pair of eyes lurking, every tree top became a place for ambush. Just what were they walking through?

Fedelmid chuckled deeply at the alarmed young fellows in front of him. "Worry not. You are in safe company here. We are more than half way home now. Soon you will see the might of Epineio." Fedelmid clasped a strong hand over Jerry's shoulder. "Prepare yourselves for the richest cultural center in all of Vakker."

"What is Vakker?" Kim asked with wonderment as visions of a booming marble and granite metropolis clouded the dark reality they currently walked through.

"Vakker," the Cyneric began, "is the nation of our entire peoples. Vakker is the land of the civilized, the land of peace and purity. Great stone walls fifty feet high separate Vakker from the rest of Weite, the name of our existent plane."

"This is too much to take in." Jerry said, his mind spinning. "So Epineio is a city, Vakker is the collective nation, and Weite is the name of this world? Where the hell are we?" Jerry ran his hand through curly dark hair.

"The Void. Have we not said this?" the Cyneric looked at Jerry like he was a giant idiot, which in all honesty, he nearly was.

"I think he get's that," Jack chuckled, "but this place, Weite, is much different than our own home." Jack put eloquently.

"I understand. The Elder Tree, though, is far across Weite, on the opposite side of Vakker." the Cyneric informed them. "Vakker is safe enough, but past Vakker lies lands far more perilous than even the Void. There are beasts and men alike there, that revel in causing pain and anguish. You three wish to traverse this, no?"

Jack kicked a rock along the game trail they followed, watching the way it hopped and rolled as if the answer would be written in the disturbed dirt. "It seems like a bigger decision than it did before now, doesn't it?" he humorlessly chuckled.

"It kind of does, Jack, but I think it's something we need to at least try. We can always turn back to Vakker, can't we?" Kim asked.

"You may turn back when you so wish, but you are not likely to find other companions to journey with you," Fedelmid warned. "I respect your need for this quest, but alas, I shall not be joining you. I have already once been closer to death than I am comfortable with."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The day passed by the travelers. The sun fell and brought night. The land was lit by only the stars and full moon.

"Full moons in the Void are beautiful, be assured, but also perilous," the Cyneric warned. "I see it fit that we do not light a fire tonight. Even so close to Vakker, the light may attract foul creatures and people."

"Should we be afraid for ourselves even without a fire?" Jack asked.

"We should not be any more afraid then we have been, young Jack, but we should not let our guard down, either." Fedelmid had amassed a pile of soft, loose dirt and leaves to serve as a resting mound. The others followed his example and were soon ready for sleep.

Milton, however, was not as able to do so. The battle from the previous day plagued his mind. The feeling produced by his sleep mound brought back the feeling of the ground under his back when he had been overpowered by the Thoseans. He felt he was not meant to survive in this land, that he needed to get back home. His life was maps and books, not swords and shields. Such conflicting views made the decision of the Elder Tree more difficult.

"You know what, guys? I think I'll take first watch." Milton offered while trying to control his emotions.

"Are you sure? I'm wide awake and really don't mind." Kim countered, bow with arrow knocked already poised on her lap.

"Yeah, I'm sure." Milton nodded, his own sword in his hand. He would be wary and ready. He vowed to himself to never appear so weak again as he had against the Thosean party. Milton would fight with the speed of the Cyneric, the power of Fedelmid and the courage of Jack.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The night dragged on and Milton's watch was near an end. His eyes stayed alert and his hand never left his sword. He remained ready and able to defend his friends and mentors from any foe.

Milton's ears detected a nearly inaudible snap. He quickly stood, sword and round shield raised for a fight. His eyes scanned the camp; the only sound was Jerry's snoring now, the only movement came from Kim rolling over in her sleep.

Everything seemed to be at peace but he had seen this scenario before, though not in reality. He didn't have time to answer the question of whether or not it was reality. Now was time for focus.

Milton stepped away from his great tree and moved to the center of the camp, the other five bodies arranged to make a closed circle when he was thrown into the equation. He didn't want to wake the others in case it was nothing, but he feared he wouldn't be able to handle whatever may be lurking. After some self debating, the idea of waking only Jerry seemed like the best idea.

"Jerry, hey Jerry." Milton shook the exposed shoulder of the larger, still dozing man. "I think there's something out there, man." he said when he saw Jerry's eyes flutter open.

"There's nothing out there, Milton. You're just paranoid after getting your ass kicked yesterday." Jerry said in his usual blunt manner.

"Thanks a lot, jackass." Milton hissed, not pleased with his friend's forwardness. If Jerry wouldn't take him seriously, why would Jack or Kim? Waking up Fedelmid or the Cyneric didn't even seem like a viable option. He wanted to prove that the four of them could handle themselves, that they too, were adults.

"You're on your own, Milton." he coached himself. "You can handle whatever is out there. You're a smart kid. There's probably not even anything out there. It's just a deer." Milton tried to talk himself down, but it wasn't doing any good. "There's always something out there!" He jumped and stamped the ground in frustration.

Before he could jump a third time, strong and hairy hands took hold of his shoulders. Milton tried to wriggle out of the grip, but it was like an iron claw. He looked down at his feet and saw massive, wooly toes behind him. Without worrying what it was, he stomped on it's feet.

The beast cried out in pain and released Milton's shoulders. Milton wasted no time and spun around, cleaving into the creature's chest.

Fedelmid was on his feet now, having been awoken by the creature's terrible scream. Before he could act, however, another of the great monsters took hold of him under the arms and launched him back like a 6'4" rag doll.

Kim opened her eyes to see a clawed hand wrapped around her calf. Having great situational awareness, the young fighter grabbed an arrow from her near by quiver as this... thing tried to drag her away. She rocked herself upright and drove the arrow deep into the forearm of the hulking beast. With well trained athleticism, she kicked up and landed on her feet, quickly grabbing her bow from its place on the forest floor. She quickly realized they were surrounded.

Jerry grappled in vain with yet another beast. "Where the hell did we find a pack of Bigfoot?" Jerry asked through gritted teeth.

"These are Stalkers!" the Cyneric replied, crouching under a thunderous swing from a Stalker and coming back up to slash with his sword, catching it in it's left bicep. "They are pack hunters in the Void."

All six members of the party were engaged with at least one of the Stalkers. It wasn't hard to see they were outnumbered by the bipedal, seven foot tall behemoths. Their best hope was to aim for the limbs and stay out of arm's' reach to the best of their abilities.

It seemed like a winnable fight until one of the Stalkers picked up a great rock and hurdled it at Jack, knocking him to the ground. He laid on his back, coughing and trying to regain his breath after it had been knocked out of him.

"Jack!" Kim shouted, swinging her cutlass with a 12" blade wildly, trying to give herself space. The one glance she had spared Jack allowed the muscled arm of a Stalker to wrap around her, pulling her to it's great body in a bear hug.

Fedelmid had risen and rejoined the fight. Charging a beast with lowered shoulder, he knocked it from it's feet and removed its' head from its' burly shoulders. As he turned around, a great foot connected with his face, driving him to the ground unconscious.

Milton attempted to climb a tree to escape fight that didn't seem to be going so well. An ape-like hand caught his ankle and dragged him down, slamming his back into the hard ground.

Jerry had managed to strike a low blow on the beast he had been losing the power struggle with. Another one had come behind him and picked him off the ground by the shoulders to toss him into a tree.

Fedelmid looked around to see he was the last warrior standing. He also realized he was surrounded like a bear among wolves. He sung this way and that in great arcing motions with his great sword. The Stalkers slowly closed in as Fedelmid reached exhaustion. He had become aware of the plans and faked defeat. Once they were in range, he lashed out with a powerful sweep, felling three at the knees. His return to stance was not quick enough, as the remaining abominations overtook him, raining blows on his back and head until he could no longer stand.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack woke with a start, a hand over his mouth. "What the..." Jack's vision cleared and he saw Cyn crouched before him, a finger pressed to his lips. He looked around to see the Stalkers that had survived the fight, to be dead on the ground with throats slit.

Jack's vine-like bonds were cut by Cyn, allowing him to help free the others. Without even thinking about, he went first to Kim. "Kim, are you okay?" Jack questioned the girl who fell into his arms, once cut free.

"Jack?" Kim asked groggily as she woke. "Are _you_ okay?" Kim countered as she reached up to touch a clot of dried blood from the blow to Jack's head.

"I'm fine," Jack took a hold of her hand and brought it back to her side. "Can everyone move?" Jack asked as he helped Kim up, his eyes seeing that Fedelmid, Jerry and Milton were all free.

"We mustn't tarry here," Cyn agreed. "If we can all travel, we should hurry to Cynherhold."

"Let's get out of here," Kim spoke for herself and the others. "How much further?"

"We should arrive at my people's by midday," Cyn guessed, his eyes noting the sun's beginning to rise.

"Do they actually have, ya know, beds? I'm tired of waking up with rocks in my ass," Jerry commented as he rubbed his backside.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"We have finally entered the fringe of friendly ground," Cyn said with a smile. He was happy that all of them had arrived in one piece. Safe may have been a little strong.

"If we're safe, why do I feel like we're being watched?" Jack asked, his eyes scanning the trees that surrounded them on all sides.

"Because Jerry's staring at a ladybug on your back?" Kim offers.

"Young Jack is right. We are being watched, Lady Kim," Fedelmid informs her, but chuckles when he feels the group of young warriors stiffen. "Fear not. You are friends of the Cyneric and I. We are watched by friendly eyes."

"If they're friendly eyes, why don't they come out and show them..." Milton was cut off mid sentence when a dark haired girl drops from a tree directly in front of him, landing on her haunches and one hand. She wore a forest green frilled tunic that stopped just above the knee underneath a red leather sleeveless cuirass with matching vambraces and burgundy cloak.

The four friends move to defend themselves when nearly identically dressed women appear, bows drawn with arrows knocked. Seeing they would stand no chance, they raised their hands in surrender.

Cyn rolled his eyes and sighed. "Lower your hands, friends. This lady before you is Warden Est*, who commands Vakker's two thousand Rangers are the greatest archers in all of Weite," Cyn steps to the side, Est bowing with a smile from the introduction.

"Warden Est, these are Masters Jack, Jerry, and Milton, and this is Lady Kim," Fedelmid introduces them with titles they didn't know they had, and the four bow as Est had.

"Fedelmid, it is good to see you yet live. When the Magnons passed and you were not among them, I heart grew dark," the young warrior said with sincerity.

"Surely, I would have perished had these four not seen it fit to care for me," Fedelmid turned and smiled at his new friends.

"So, where do these strangers go now? They must have something great about them to be brought back by none other than Fedelmid and Warden Edgil Cyneric himself."

Cyn, revealed to be Edgil, hissed at the use of his full name, earning him a confused glance from Est. "We bring them to Epineio, in hopes of an audience with King Brody," Edgil explained.

"Will you allow me to accompany you?" Est asked hopefully, and Jerry couldn't help but blush as he felt this girl's eyes on him.

"Who would we be to deny the presence of the great Est?" Fedelmid says with a light smile.

"Great!" Est beamed. "Julia, you have the watch," Est told a tall, red headed archer. "The road to Epeneio is yet further. You are out of the void, but Vakker is not a perfect place, especially in the lands between settlements," Est explains as she joins Kim in step. "Tell me of your home, Lady Kim."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 ***Est is the Old English word for Grace, so now we have yet another canon character, but under an older name to fit the story.**


	4. This is My Drink!

**Sorry about the vocab/history lessons, but I feel it's the details that make the story. If you want me to cut it out, just say so.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kim awoke to find the camp short of two key group elements. Edgil and Fedelmid were nowhere to be found. The rest of the wanderers still slept, including their tour guide, Est. Should Kim wake someone? There gear was gone, so they were not taken by surprise, she figured.

Instead, Kim decided to keep watch herself until the others awoke. Daylight was fast approaching, they had toughed it out with only the four of them when Fedelmid was on death's door.

She didn't have to ponder alone for very long, because a certain brunette, long haired swordsmen began to stir. He seemed to be, at least. Kim decided not to take chances on it by throwing small rocks at him.

Jack woke up with a yawn and a stretch, Kim's pebble barrage seeming to have tipped the scale. He sat up and looked around groggily, his bed head a total mess. The young man didn't even rub the sleep from his eyes before he retrieved a comb from his back pocket and fixed his hair.

Kim glared daggers that soon succeeded in getting his attention. "Why had a comb. This entire time?" Kim quietly fumed.

"Uh... yeah Kim. Do you think my hair just perfects itself every day?" Jack asked like it was a no brainer.

Kim decided to tone down her temper and play the cute puppy card instead. She played with the hem of her t-shirt and bit her lip, looking at him under her eye lashes. In the softest voice she could muster, she asked, "Jack, do you think I could maybe borrow that?" Kim's hair was in dire need of a comb and detangling.

Jack rolled his eyes and patted the foot of his bed roll that had been supplied by Est's Vakker Rangers. Kim smiled before getting out of her own bed roll. She nearly skipped over to Jack's bedroll and gracefully plopped herself down.

Before the comb touched Kim's hair, Jack leaned into her and growled, "If anyone finds out about this, you will never see this comb again."

"Message received," Kim acknowledged, shocked by Jack's seriousness at the situation.

Jack's hands worked skillfully in tandem with the black plastic comb to work Kim's hair free of knots and tangles. Her head listed this way and that, following Jack's movements.

Jack took the comb from her hair and fluffed out the blonde locks, admiring his own work. "Feel better?"

Kim turned to him and smiled, "Much. Thank you." Kim got up and scampered off to her own roll.

Jack looked around hesitantly because he realized he'd left his guard down. They were in friendly borders, yes, but no place is entirely safe all the time. Think of your own home. Do you feel safe at all times of the night, in every part of your town? Could you walk down a sleeping highway at midnight without once looking over your shoulder?

Jack only detected one threat, a smiling Est. Jack blushed and scratched his neck awkwardly, now full aware that he had been caught in his moment with Kim.

Kim took up her quiver and her finer bow that Est had given her, one that she didn't fear would break from the slightest use. "I'm gonna go to the river and wash up." This seems like too much information to me and you, but the pack understood that it was a fair warning. If she wasn't back in what felt like a reasonable amount of time, they would go in search.

It was agreed that Jerry would be the one to stay at camp if she returned. Kim had flat out stated that Jerry was the last one she'd want to walk in on her bathing, tacking a "no offense" at the end. Jerry had agreed that was smart. Jerry wasn't a threat to her, but he would make the biggest deal out of it.

Kim had taken her leave and left Jack with Est.

"Tell me Lord Jack, how do you find Lady Kim?" Est asked pleasantly, not trying to start anything.

"Lord?" Jack asked with a chuckle.

"Are you not Lord of New York?" Est asked with a raised brow. "You carry yourself as a leader of men."

"I'm not a lord, Est," Jack shook his head. "I'm just Jack Brewer, nothing special."

"Surely you have some title," Est pushed. "Lord Jerry has told me he is the Lord of Swag."

Jack laughed aloud and shook his head. "Of course he did... I was a company commander, a captain in JROTC."

"JROTC?" Est asked, the letters meaning nothing to her.

"Junior Reserve Officer Training Corps," Jack explained.

Est smiled, happy to be in the company of whom she be believed to be a skilled soldier. Jack was a 2nd degree black belt and skilled in medieval combat, though not a master. So Est wasn't entirely wrong. "You dodge my questions, Captain Brewer."

"What were we talking about?" Jack played dumb.

"Lady Kim. Do you fancy her?" Est asked with a smirk.

"Here's an idea, let's not talk about this," Jack suggests with a smile.

"You two seem like a smart match, that's all. And if you are to see the king, King Brody is bound to take notice of her beauty," Est adds, looking for a rise out of the young man.

"I can't tell her what to do," Jack shrugged, trying to ignore the pseudo punch to the gut.

Est studied him for a second critically, but Jack's façade held firm. "I'm watching you, Captain," she finished as Milton sat up.

"Good morning, all," Milton's smile faltered when he saw a lack of bodies. "Where's Kim, Fed, and Cyn?" the boy asked, scratching his hairless chin.

"Kim's bathing in the river. Edgil and Fed are missing," Jack summed up, and it felt odd to use Edgil's name.

"They are not missing," Est rolled her eyes. "Edgil Cyneric is Jarl* of the Cynerics and the warden of their forces. He is a busy man."

"Edgil is a jarl? Is that why he wouldn't tell us who he was?" Jack scratched his chin like Milton had, but Jack had grown something of a beard during his time in Weite. It wasn't yet full or bushy, but it held promise.

"When Lady Kim returns, we should wake Lord Jerry and make for the road," Est announced. "I will go tell Lady Kim." Est stood and adorned her light armor, feeling no shame for dressing in front of the men. She still wore undergarments, which in her culture made this acceptable.

"Thank god Jerry's asleep," Jack mumbled to Milton.

"Why is that?" Est looked confused as she grabbed her bow.

"Uh... Dressing, even when wearing undergarments, is done privately in our culture," Milton explained in his awkward yet encyclopedic way.

"Should I hide myself in front of you then, when I dress?"

"If it feels normal to you, do what you want. It's just shameful to be seen undressed I guess, in American culture, anyway," Jack offers.

"Why do your people see it as shameful? Why should you hide who you are?"*

"We don't dictate our culture, our culture dictates us," Milton says weakly, not pleased by the way this conversation is heading.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After conversation had died, Est made her way to the stream to find Kim clothed, but hair soaked as she hid behind a tree, her bow drawn and an arrow knocked. Across the river, a pack of bandits, ten of them, preparing to bathe themselves.

Skillfully, Est made her way to Kim's side without being heard. "Lady Kim," she whispered, nearly giving the poor blonde a heart attack. "Return to the camp and fetch our friends. Together we can dispatch this small rabble of trouble makers. They would love to fall upon us unaware, but we have caught them."

"Do we have to kill them?" Kim asked, praying they didn't. Kim had already learned that it was kill or be killed, she just hoped this was not that kind of situation.

"It's either us, them, or travelers they may fall upon later," Est said sadly.

"Fine," Kim gave in and doubled back to camp.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Guys, grab your gear and get ready," Kim ordered as she walked to Jerry's sleeping form and kicked him awake.

"Where's Est?" Jack asked as he kicked dirt over a fire and put his sword belt around his waste.

"At the river," Kim said, handing Jerry his greatsword in it's rawhide sheath. "A small pack of bandits showed up as I was getting dressed. I barely got by unnoticed."

"And we have to fight them?" Milton asked, hefting up his shield.

"Est said if we don't they'll just attack someone else, or try to get us later. Dog eat dog," Kim summarized.

"Let's move," Jack said, patting Kim's shoulder as he went passed her down the trail.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The small group reconvened by the tree that Est had stayed at. They had all taken cover, pressing the backs to the wood, weapons ready.

"Kim and Est, stay behind cover and give us arrow cover. Jerry and Milton, with me," Jack was on top of the situation. Est ignored the fact that Jack hadn't asked her opinion, but his attack was sound. Jack took a deep breath and whispered, "Now!"

Jack moved out from behind his tree, Jerry and Milton on his sides. Kim and Est came from behind the tree, took aim and fired at the bandits who had expected nothing.

The bandits turned when the first two fell to see three oddly dressed warriors charging them, but no war cry sounding from their throats. They made for their weapons, but two more were struck down by arrows. Only three of them were able to reach the opposite bank, the other three being caught in the shallow water by the prepared warriors.

The three that had armed themselves made a run for it, but two were struck in the back. The last man continued to run, but Jack's ax flew true and found entrance to the coward's back.

"Well that wasn't much of a fight," Jerry commented, wiping blood off his blade onto the man he had killed. Jerry was oddly okay with killing, and that worried his three friends.

"Ladies, good job," Jack mock saluted the girls that soon joined them. "Jerry, Milton, this gear looks better than what you have. I'd trade up. We also might want to take their armor if any of it fits," Jack suggested as he made his way over to the other bank of the river, which was closer to a creek in depth, the water being a bit below the knee.

Jerry found an iron chest plate that was roughly his size, and easily made so with the adjustable leather straps on the side. He also found greaves and vembraces that were agreeable.

Milton was not so lucky in his search, finding nothing to fit his bony frame. The broadsword and shield he picked up were much more to his liking.

Jack was able to find pants of decent rawhide that felt more like pajama pants on the inside. A chainmail shirt and a black leather jerkin was all Jack felt he needed. He wanted protection, but also the ability to move around freely.

Kim wasn't any better off for gear than Milton, though she found a more suitable dagger, should she ever need to get up close. "I didn't want any armor anyway," Kim says with a near scowl.

"So uh, what do we do with the bodies?" Jerry asked as he sheathed his sword, not having found one he liked more.

"Leave them," Est said plainly. "We don't have anything to burn them with and their bodies are in the river."

"Burn them?" Kim asked, completely shocked.

"It's a common practice in non-Christian traditions to reincarnate. The Greeks, Vikings and other cultures did it," Jack explained as he took off his over shirt and pulled the chain mail over his t-shirt. "Let's get moving. We should cover some ground before nightfall."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"We're getting closer," Est said with a smile. "You can see the walls from here. See the towers?" she pointed out in the distance. From the hilltop they stood on, it would take a blind man not to see it.

"We'll set camp here, but no fire tonight. We can see the surrounding country, but the smoke would be easily visible," Jack thought aloud as he set down his pack and rolled out his spread. The others follow suit and settle down for the night, all except Jack.

Jack takes his sword and nineteen inch ax, which is more of a hatchet. He had found more use in them he thought his training would ever back. He had not been in Weite long, but his blades had tasted more blood in this short time than he'd expected.

Jack decided to patrol along the base of the hill, knowing that Est watched him from the hill top. He wouldn't go far, but far enough to make himself feel content with their position.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Only minutes into Jack's little patrol, he heard a twig snap. He drops down to one knee, ax and longsword ready for a fight.

"It's okay, Jack," a familiar honeyed voice calmed his jumpy nerves. Kim.

"What are you doing out here, Kim?" Jack asked, returning his weapons to his belt.

"I thought you could use a bit of company," Kim replied, biting her lip and looking at his feet. Why was she so nervous around him? This was only Jack, after all. Calm, confident, skilled, heroic and steal your breath away attractive Jack...

"You should get some rest, Kim. I'll come back to the hill after I see for myself our perimeter is clear."

"What about you, Jack? When was the last time you got more than four hours of sleep? You take the longest watches, you patrol the perimeter by yourself when we settle for the night and before we wake up," Kim pointed out. "You're scared, Jack. We all are. You don't need to kill yourself because you're our fearless leader."

Jack crossed his arms and leaned back against a tree. "Is this what you came for? To yell at me because I'm scared? You're pissed because you're some strong independent woman that doesn't need a man to care about you?" This honestly had Jack pissed. "Yeah, I care about you, but driving myself insane for all of you. Not only you."

Kim crossed her arms, too, and kicked at a rock. "You're taking this a lot harder than you've let us see, Jack," Kim told him, seeing the hurt and the exhaustion in his eyes. "Jack, what is it?"

Jack uncrossed his arms and stepped away from the tree had supported himself on. He paced this way and that, his hands spearing through his hair as tried to find himself again. "I'm alright, Kim."

Kim scoffed at him and took his hands from his hair. She held onto them and commanded him with her eyes to look at her. "Jack, visibly not okay right now," Kim's voice came out forcefully.

"We're scared, Kim, we all are. We're not from this world and we don't understand it. We don't know anything about it. I know how short life can be in this world, though. I know how dangerous it can be, how unpredictable. I've put hours and hours into research into periods of history like this. It's all fun to dream about, but to be in a world like it is another thing, Kim. Any day could be our last." Jack wanted to scream, to shout, but he knew he couldn't.

Kim let go of Jack's hands and cupped his face. "I know you're scared, Jack. I see it on your face every night when you lay down. When it's my turn to watch, I see your eyes looking everywhere and flinch at every sound. You take it on yourself to be the hero, big bad 'Captain Brewer' as Est calls you." Kim takes a deep breath and keeps staring into Jack's brown eyes, they haven't left his the whole time she spoke.

"Do you know why I can sleep at night, Jack? Do you know why I can keep watch without my back ever leaving a tree? You."

"Me?" Jack asked with a breath.

"You. Because you're keeping your eyes out. Because you wake up at the drop of a hat. Because you're here, and strong, and noble. I know as long as you're here, I'm safe," Kim paused and closed her eyes as she steeled her nerves. She stood up on her tiptoes and pecked his lips quickly before he could respond. "Finish your lap and promise me you'll go to bed."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Morning came quicker than usual for Jack, as he had the best sleep he'd had since the night before he woke in the Void.

Once Jack sat up, he noticed Kim was awake, laying on her back and staring up at the fading stars as the light of day crept in. "Kim?"

The blonde archer turned her head and smiled lazily at her friend. She sat up when Jack smiled back and padded the foot of his bed had he had the morning before, his comb coming up in his hand.

She again plopped down in front of him and sighed contentedly as Jack carefully worked the comb through het long golden hair. "Is this our new thing now?" she asked, trying not to sound overly excited.

"You have pretty hair, and you should be able to have it well kept. I understand that you don't have a lot of the pleasantries now that you had at home, so I can at least give you this."

Kim turned and smiled at the tone muscled, lightly bearded man behind her. "The great Captain Brewer cares about his troops," she said teasingly. She tried not to laugh aloud when Jack rolled his eyes.

Once Jack had finished with Kim's hair and patted her on the shoulder to let her know she was good to go, he fixed his own.

"Should we wake the others?" Kim asked as she shook out and rolled up her bed.

"Nah, let them sleep a little longer. We're gonna walk till nightfall," Jack stated as if no one could tell him otherwise. No one had had a reason to contest his leadership yet. Jack took his group into consideration when he made his decisions. He was kind and understanding, but still showed the strength a leader should. He was a leader a troop could follow, respect and love. Captain Brewer, indeed.

The group soon woke up on their own anyway, eager to get behind stone walls. Est took point on the trail, given it was her home, after all.

"We have one destination we much reach first," Est said as she lead them off the beaten dirt path to a road of gravel, tall and proud trees on both sides.

"Where we going?" Kim asked curiously, not the distrust they had originally met Edgil with.

"We go to Cynerheld, the home of Edgil Cyneric," Est said with a warm smile. "It is custom for travelers to go to all the Wardens before they reach great Epineio. Without the Wardens, Epineio would not have such strength and splendor. It is right to give homage to the legs that carry the lion."

"Wow, that's actually really cool, Kim said with a smile.

Before long, the wanderers came to a wooden palisade, closed off with imposing double doors. On one the doors, a caricature of a broad chested smith hammered away at a sword on an anvil. On the opposite door, a powerful warrior armed with sword and shield stood out, embossed on the hardwood.

"Welcome to Cynerheld, home of master craftsmen and bulwarks*," Est said with arms wide, as if it were an offering.

A horn a sounded and answered by a second, the gates opened and the town lay before they. "Swag city, yo!" Jerry exclaimed as he entered the town, a spring in his step. He felt mighty in this place, as he was adorned in an iron shell, a greatsword at his back.

Jack was less was on cloud nine. He watched every man with weariness. He knew and would easily say trusted Edgil, but Edgil was the _only_ one here he knew.

Kim could see the unease on Jack's face. She brushed her against his and smiled when he looked at her, a friendly gesture telling him to relax.

At the end of the main street, a massive longhouse stood out proud, looming over all other structures. Over the entrance, the same runes as on Jack's sword grabbed his attention.

Est opened the doors and ushered the others in. Tables lined both sides of the fire pit that ran up the center of the hall. At the end of the pit, a small stage stood three feet high with wooden steps leading up to it the throne, each step having a unique fire etched design.

On the great wooden throne sat Edgil, his knees closed with elbows braced on muscular thighs, fingers peaked and resting under his bearded chin.

"And here sits Jarl Edgil Cyneric, Thirteenth of his blood and one that toils with his people," Est announced with pride, having undying respect for this man.

Edgil's piercing hazel eyes flashed open and a grand smile spread over his face. "Friends, it is beyond my pleasure and honor to host such as you!" Edgil rose, as did the other subjects in his hall. "Rise, please. Friends do not bow to friends."

"Edgil," Est smiled and embraced her good friend and comrade, exchanging kisses to the cheek as was custom.

"Come friends, you must be starved for hot meat, straight from the bone! Too long have you fed on the scraps of enemies felled."

"Dude, these people gotta dial back the pomp and kick up the chill," Jerry murmured to Milton, earning a stomp to the foot. "Bro, so not ditch the wives!"

"We're glad to have made it, Edgil," Jack said honestly and politely. Jack and the others followed their host to a tale directly to the right of the throne, the Jarl's Table.

"Quick bring much food and nabid* for my friends!" Edgil called loudly, but jovially.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After a great feast of potatoes, carrot and elk, the table was lethargic and more than content.

"Tell me, Captain Brewer, before we fought those bandits, how many lives have you taken?" Est asked with a slur, the nabid taking a heavy effect.

Jack nearly spit out his nabid. "Uh, I uh..." Jack stuttered, completely taken aback.

"You did not tell me you were a military man, Jack," Edgil added in. "I am not surprised, knowing your character. But come, Est, not every warrior records their reaps on the handles of their weapons as do the Magnons."

"Edgil's right, I've never tried to count," Jack copped out and lied. He had been keeping count, the idea of ending one's life was so foreign and still appalling yet.

"Enough of this talk. We must rest now, no?" Edgil swayed this way and that. "You will all sleep under my roof, in my halls, as is fitting for noble guests such as my friends. None of you would make it to the village of the Magnons tonight. Lady Kim already sleeps with her face to my table," Edgil laughed.

"I'll take her to her room," Jack offered, being the most sober. His distrust of Weite kept him from falling too deeply into the sweet nabid.

Jack gathered up the small, intoxicated girl into her arms. Kim had no qualms about taking advantage of Vakker's non-existent drinking age limit.

Jack found an empty room and laid her to rest on a feather bed with rich fur blankets, pillow stuffed with an unknown substance to him that felt like clouds.

"I am _sooo_ damn wasted!" Kim said through a fit of giggles. "I'm sorry you had to carry me, Captain," Kim said with mock seriousness.

Jack just laughed. "Good night, Kim," Jack tried to leave, but a soft hand caught his. He looked down at her with worry written in his eyes.

"You'll still comb my hair tomorrow, won't you?" Kim's voice was sad, almost sounding like she was in distress. Her brown eyes glassed with tears, the nabid tweaking the strength of her emotions.

"Of course I will, but you need to sleep now, Kim," Jack said quietly, his hand absentmindedly sitting through golden strands. And just like that, she was asleep. Jack leaned down and pressed a kiss to her still lips like she had to him last night. "Good night, Kim," Jack chuckled and took his leave.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 ***Jarl is a title for a leader such as a mayor or governor. Scandinavia was ruled by jarls before Norway became the first unified kingdom. Jarls could still rule provinces, then pay tribute to and answer the call of the king.**

 ***Est(Grace) comes from a civilized culture, but they do not feel a shame for the human body, because their religion doesn't inspire any form of body shame.**

 ***Bulwark is a term often used in epics such as the Iliad of Homer, which means a great warrior/champion.**

 ***Nabid was a form of mead, a honeyed liquor common to the Vikings, my research finding it mentioned specifically among the Rus clan in Russia.**


	5. A Drunk Confession Is Still A Confession

**I haven't run into this yet, but for every comment I get saying I'm robbing** _ **Game of Thrones**_ **... I will kill off someone you love. Fair warning. I'm not saying** _ **GoT**_ **is bad, I'm just saying that I've put too much time into real sources as a history major in college, and read too damn much Tolkien to be accused of leeching off Martin. Rant over.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kim woke up with a splitting headache to the point where she didn't want to get up. If she laid around long enough, maybe she wouldn't have to. She pulled the unbelievably soft pillow over her head like it would make her invisible. They wouldn't leave without her, would they?

A knock on the door really pissed her off. "Noooo..." Kim whined into the darkness of the room. The knock sounded again. "Kim's not here! Go away!"

The door creaked open and she heard the softest of foot steps. "So you want your bed head all day?" So maybe there was one person she was okay with seeing today...

Kim sat up slowly with a hand to her head. She smiled when she saw that Jack had brought a small bucket with a wooden ladle. "You're a lifesaver, Jack," Kim said with a smile as she took the ladle and gulped down the refreshing water. Her eyes almost bugged when it she discovered it was cold and didn't taste like sediment and mossy rock. This was well water. Water intended for drinking.

"So I've been told," Jack chuckled as he sat down on the bed behind Kim. He wasn't in his chainmail and black leather armor yet, wearing his only v-neck and a pair of soft deer hide pants. which told Kim they weren't immediately on the move somewhere with a dangerous road ahead. Not yet, anyway.

Kim hummed to herself as she drank the water that almost had an earthy sweetness to it while Jack took care of her hair, always so serious about the matter. He never once accidentally tugged her head back by catching a knot or tangle. "What time are we taking off today?" Kim asked almost absentmindedly. Jack's leadership had been accepted to the point where they just asked him things and he would have an answer. None of the group ever felt like they didn't have the ability to disagree.

"We're not traveling today," Jack said, still focused on her hair. "I talked to Edgil, and he's going to let us rest and relax for a few days."

"Are you serious? We actually get to sleep inside for another night?" Kim's eyes brimmed with hope. "I'll lay off the nabid at dinner tonight so I can enjoy this bed," Kim said as her fingers ran over the soft furs. "Nasty hangover, too."

"We'll be staying for two more nights, unless you, Jerry or Milton object. And after last night, I figured you'd need t drink half that bucket of water."

"They better not object," Kim growled, pulling her pillow to her chest. "Do I have a reason to get up?"

"Mmmm... not really," Jack scratched his scruffy chin and chuckled as Kim laid back down, her hands resting on her little belly.

Jack sighed and laid next to her, but made sure not to touch her, afraid of breaking any boundaries. "Staying in bed till noon?"

"I don't even know when noon is," Kim turned her head and looked at Jack, her eyes scanning his face, calculating. "You're changing, Jack."

Jack turned to return her gaze. "What?"

"This place is changing you, Jack. You're so much more serious than you were when we met. I can see the change in your face. Not just the beard coming in, but in your eyes. Please don't grow cold."

Jack inhaled and slowly released it, staring up at the ceiling again. "I don't know what to say, Kim. I can't help it. I'm stressed, I guess. I'm trying to keep us safe," Jack admitted.

Kim hooked his chin with a finger and made him look at her. "Jack, you can't prevent every bit of bad luck. You don't have to be the great protector. Be one of us, be our friend and stand with us when something does happen," Kim advised softly. Her friend was aging too quickly, the burden he placed on himself was methodically working him down.

"If I'm supposed to be protecting you, why are your words giving me strength?" Jack asked with a humorless chuckle.

Kim rolled over so her whole body faced Jack. "I don't know," she answered honestly, but her chest bubbled with pride knowing she gave him strength, knowing she was part of what gave Jack the superhuman determination to be... him.

"I'll let you get on with your lounging." Jack made to get up, but Kim pulled him back down by the shoulder.

"You should relax for a bit, too. You only do when I'm there with you," Kim said in a serious tone. She was right. He only did rest his mind when he knew she was safe.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Finally the two friends decided they should make some form of appearance before someone got suspicious.

Jack went to his quarters and donned his chainmail shirt and leather jerkin with sleeves that hung just above the elbow. He tied his sword belt around his waist and left, finding Kim in the hall.

"There you are. Ready to see what there is for breakfast?" Kim asked with a little smile.

Jack smiled back and nodded his consent. His eyes traveled up and down Kim's small frame. She wasn't wearing her grime covered t-shirt and jeans anymore. Instead, her long legs were encased in chocolate brown leather leggings that clung nicely to her toned muscles and ass that Jack had to try not to stare at. A daisy yellow tunic with slitted sleeves and ruffled cuffs complemented her golden hair, and a thick brown leather belt gave her an even more athletic, slimming look. She didn't have her bow with her, but her dagger in its sheath found a home in the back of her belt.

The two young warriors entered the great hall to find Milton and Jerry feasting on fresh eggs, milk straight from the cow and goat, along with delicious wild berries.

"Kim, Captain Brewer!" Milton raised his wooden cup in toast. "Good morning, guys."

"Morning, Milton," Jack laughed, shaking his head at his title that was quickly spreading.

"Have you ever had quail eggs? These are unreal!" Jerry said with a stuffed mouth.

Jack and Kim joined the boys at the table in the middle of the hall, not assuming they were still invited at Edgil's table.

"Friends such as these are difficult to come by and hard to keep," Edgil said as he came from his own room. "You sit below when you have been offered above."

"We didn't want to sit at the big table to find out that was a one time thing. Then it would be really awkward when we had to pack up and sit down here," Kim explained their decision.

Edgil laughed wholeheartedly and smiled as he stood between Jack and Kim, a hand on their shoulders. "Tell me, are any of you familiar with the hunt?"

"I don't ride, I'm afraid," Milton said sadly.

"The Cyneric people do not make a ceremony out of hunt, friends. We are much closer to forest and beast than the Epineian. We hunt on foot with bow and spear. The hunt to us is sacred, and a necessity to our food stocks and welfare. To hunt when unnecessary is a punishable crime."*

"I'm down for a hunt. It'll be great to catch my own dinner," Kim smiled at him.

"Excellent, Lady Kim. Seeing you bright and golden like a beautiful flower makes me beg the question, how do you all find your new clothing?"

"This man skirt is dope, yo! Kinda itchy, though..." Jerry said as he scratched himself under the table.

"It's a kilt, and you're supposed to wear it with underwear," Milton said flatly, used to his companion's shortcomings. "This tunic is splendid, Edgil. What is the fabric?"

Edgil ran his fingers over a sleeve of the navy blue tunic that went to mid bicep and the bottom hem met the knees. This is a silk and wool blend. It breathes and flows well to allow agility, but warm and durable as well."*

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Breakfast ended and the friends parted for a morning nap at the suggestion of Edgil. They were later awoken by Thosean slaves. They were not treated poorly, but as more along the line of servants. Though they were servants, the quality of life in Cynerheld, is better than that of Thosea.*

Kim joined Edgil for the hunt, Jack went to the training grounds, Milton had much to do on his maps, and Jerry said something about Est teaching him to shoot.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack sat on a stump and watched the younglings as they learned from the older warriors. Hold your shield higher. Don't lock your knees. If he steps this way then you step that way. This is how Jack learned as well before he picked up his own training sword and intermixed it with karate. His own experiences with the Thoseans and bandits was a wake up call that combat was not as simple as the training grounds would make it seem.

Funny how you can act like you know all the steps until you get out into the shit and protocol, choreographed training is forgotten and replaced by read and react mind flashes. Cynerics teach how to defend against Cynerics. Fire with fire. They're not teaching Cyneric versus Thosean, Cyneric versus freestyle bandit. There are variables and moving parts that these young men and growing boys won't understand until they're outside these walls.

"You there, stranger," a voice caught Jack's attention. "You are a friend of the Jarl's are you not? Jarl Edgil speaks highly of your blade skills. Care to demonstrate?" the bear of a man asked, a sword and shield in his hands.

"I don't know..." Jack stalled.

"Captain Brewer, a Thosean slayer, is afraid to spar with a true Cyneric in front of the pups?" he challenged in front of the small group of bystanders.

Jack sighed and stood up, going to the rack of training weapons. Real metal, but blunted and rounded blades. He took trainers to match his own sword and hand ax.

Jack took a defensive stance, his ax sideways and ready to block, his sword raised high to either strike or be a second blocker. The large Cyneric circled him and rushed, attempting to run Jack down with his shield.

Jack sidestepped and slashed the warriors knees as the warrior went past him. "That's too basic. Anyone who knows the most basic footwork is going to make a joke out of that," Jack told the man. He wasn't out to embarrass. Jack was supposed to be embarrassed in this fight, but Jack would make it a lesson. "In singles combat, don't just take a charge."

The man came back and stood toe to toe with Jack. He swung over and over at Jack, who was able to bob and weave most of the attacks. "Make use of the follow through. You can usually turn it into a follow up attack."

Jack demonstrated by swinging down with his sword but swinging back up the way he came instead of a static, low return. "Two attacks out of one with momentum in your favor."

Jack's sparring partner went on the defensive, hiding behind a raised shield. Jack answered by throwing a snap kick at the wooden barrier for one. The warrior braced behind it to steady himself. Jack swept the lead leg, which sent the man to the dirt. "Because you have weapons, doesn't mean that's all you need to use. Be versatile and read your situation. You can't just follow blindly. Have you ever fought a Thosean? Have you ever fought when your life or the life of someone close to you mattered on your blade? Things change, and you need to be ready to adapt." Jack didn't consider himself an expert or a sword master, but it doesn't take more than one real fight to understand that gets sporty out there. He returned the trainers and went to find Jerry.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kim and Edgil quietly stalked through the forest, bows out and arrows knocked. Edgil was on the trail of something large and he swore it was getting nearer.

Kim was just happy to be outside and in the fresh air while on top of things. It was better to be the hunter than to worry about being hunted. Neither of them had spoken since they passed through the gate, and she was honestly okay with that.

"You're very quiet, Lady Kim, unlike Lord Jerry," Edgil mentioned as if reading her mind.

"The only thing Jerry is lord of is the nut burgers, Kim said with a chuckle. "So... how did Jack being a captain spread all over?" Kim asked, realizing she'd never asked about it.

Edgil shrugged. "Jack is a noble man in bearing and can handle himself in a fight. He cares for his friends not only as a friend but as a leader. He fits the title and as for how it spread, Vakker doesn't get a lot of visitors, let alone warriors and a scholar."

"Jack is a good guy. I'm a little worried about him, honestly," Kim admitted to the last person she ever expected to talk to about this.

"Hmm?" Edgil grunted in response, his eyes never leaving the tracks. "Why would you be worried about your friend?"

"Jack's taking too much burden on himself. He's not just being our leader, but he's exhausting himself trying to keep us out of trouble," Kim explained. "I'm afraid that's all he'll be, and he'll stop being our friend."

"Ah," Edgil stopped, sniffed the air and crouched low to the ground, and Kim followed. "You're afraid this place will take his character?" Edgil asked in a whisper.

Kim stopped in her tracks and raised her bow. She pulled the string back and held it she her finger was at the corner of her cheek. She inhaled deeply and held her breath. She released her finger and the arrow flew into a bush. Edgil almost chuckled until he saw the bush move and a great deer bounded away, the arrow shaft breaking off from the tip when it hit a tree. Kim had hit her mark.

"Give him reasons to be calm. Find a way to make him hold to who he is," Edgil suggested.

"What do you mean? How do I do that?"

"I don't know young Jack like you do. What is it about him that you don't want to change?"

"Well, he's funny. He has a good sense of humor. And he's kind. He cares about us as people. Jack wants us to be happy and comfortable, not only safe. He's actually kinda sweet," Kim finished her last sentence with a smile, the image of Jack grooming her every morning came into her mind.

"I could be wrong here, Lady Kim, but I feel Jack will remain Jack to ensure he is always your friend. If you plan to keep him as only your friend." Edgil's insinuation made the hairs on the back of Kim's neck stand up.

"Of course Jack is still my friend," Kim tried to change the wording.

"I said if you plan to only keep him as a friend. You could do worse than young Jack, Kim, far worse. And if you and your friends are in Weite for a long time, companionship makes life more bearable here," Edgil suggested.

"Are you saying I should... court Jack?" Kim used the era's own term.

"I'm not telling you one way or another. I'm using you shouldn't _not_ court the young captain. You two would be a smart couple, and well respected here. If you do not court Jack, however, have fun getting the young King Brody to stop hounding your hand."

The pair continued to follow the blood trail Kim's arrow had provided. Finally they came upon the beast, in the grass and panting.

Kim sighed and kneeled beside it as she took out her dagger. She raised its head by the antlers and slit it's throat to quickly bleed out instead of waiting till it died. Though seemingly barbaric, it was the merciful thing to do, Kim knew.

The young woman wiped her dagger off on the older man's pants before returning it to it's sheath, causing Edgil to chuckle at her attitude.

"Let's get him home," Edgil grunted as he slung the hunted over his broad shoulders.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kim and Edgil returned to Cynerheld to the sound of horns blowing, calling for the gates to open as well as a welcoming.

Edgil dropped off the carcass with the slaves in the great hall. The two then made their way to the shooting grounds where Jack, Jerry, and now Milton were learning the skill of archery under the direction of Est.

"Hey Kim, have a good hunt?" Jack asked with a smile as he set his bow down and approached her.

"Yeah, I did. I got a deer," Kim replied with a smile and tried to quash the butterflies rising in her belly at the thought of Jack and the prospect of dating him. She had found him attractive since they met, his rugged shadow making him devilishly so now. Kim had never thought about moving past friends with him. Now, it didn't seem so bad an idea. What wasn't to like about him?

"Lady Kim is quite the huntress," Edgil said, a hand on each of her shoulders. "You're lucky to have her with you, Jack," Edgil winked at him and left the group of young friends.

"He winked, why did he wink at me?" Jack asked in a small panic.

"Probably because he knows you like Kim, bro," Jerry offered.

Jack actually blushed, and Kim had to stop herself from doing a happy dance because that was as good as confirmation.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Time passed in a leisurely fashion for the four friends as they enjoyed Edgil's hospitality.

Kim bettered her bow and dagger skills with Est while Jack, Jerry and Milton trained with Edgil and his best warriors. They were more of a challenge than the blow gut Jack "sparred" with on his first day.

Now was the third day, the next morning they would set out again, this time for the home of the Magnons. Jack felt more confident at the idea of traveling since they had gotten here in one piece and had further training.

"Tonight, my friends, we will dance and drink and make merry!" Edgil shouted, his arms up high. "Tonight is the Feast of Völundr,* the patron god of Cynerheld and god of smithing."

"Dude, we get to jam out tonight?!" Jerry asked, more than a little excited.

"Yes Jerry, he means there's going to be a dance," Milton said, rolling his eyes. "None of us can dance, though."

Kim scoffed. "Speak for yourself, peasant!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The men dressed in their armor, as nothing was more noble and pleasing to the gods than a man dressed to defend what was his, whatever that may be.

Kim on the other hand, was not in the yellow tunic she had quickly grown to love. Instead she wore a white dress that cut off at mid thigh with full sleeves she had rolled up to her elbows. A double rose floral print ran vertically up the body of the dress without it being overly busy. The dress cut into a v-neck, but stopped at the first hint of cleavage.

Jack's jaw dropped when he saw her.

"Hi Jack," Kim said, biting her lip nervously as they met in the middle of the hall.

"H... hi Kim." Jack's tongue was nowhere to be found. "Nice, you, uh... that dress, really pretty," Jack stumbled all over himself until he connected his own hand to his face in a vicious slap. "Hi Kim. You look really pretty in that dress. There. Fixed it," Jack said with a charming smile.

Kim just laughed and shook her head. "I'm glad you like it. That armor suits you, by the way." Kim reached out and touched his chainmail sleeve. "Do you uh.."

"Do you think we should..."

"Yes, you two should dance," Milton got the words out for them as he sauntered past them, a drinking horn full of nabid in his hand.

Jack and Kim smiled at each other, Jack offering his hand and Kim taking it in hers. Cynerics danced and buzzed around them, already dancing and enjoying themselves. The pair watched the others' fluid movements until they felt sure of themselves.

The music of the Cynerics was a lot more... melodic, more peaceful than the Americans had expected. They thought there would be less harp and lyre, more bass vocalizations and violent drums. Maybe it just wasn't that kind of song.

The kind of song they had expected did kick up next, and that was all it took for Jerry to start gliding across the wooden floor like only Jerry could.

"This is a Cyneric party!" Kim shouted. "You best believe I can move to this!" Kim broke it down. Hard. Her movements became rigid and spastic, her body near flailing. She almost hit someone with every other forceful jerk of a limb.

Jack was afraid, nervous for Kim. Was she seizing? Was she possessed? His questions were answered when he saw a smile on her face and a beautiful, happy sparkle in her eyes. This was how Kim Crawford got down.

Jack became even closer to petrified when the man who was both Warden and Jarl, Edgil Cyneric himself, broke through the throng and matched his movements like clockwork to Kim's. Everyone was doing it. Kim quickly realized that without even knowing it, she was doing the Dance of Cyneric, a ceremonial dance going back fifteen generations.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The night wore on and became quite lengthy as the inhabitants of the hall feasted and danced. The entire population of Cynerheld was in attendance, the party overflowing into the streets. Even Jack got a little tipsy on the honeyed nabid that was so sweet on the tongue and went down the throat smoothly.

Kim, unlike the first night, stayed perfectly sober. She had completely reversed rolls with Jack, except for the fact that Jack was still awake and upright.

Another slower, beautiful song of lute and soft strings left a warm glowing atmosphere in the hall.

"May I have this dance, m'lady?" Jack whispered into Kim's ear, his hands resting on the middle of her back. Even rather intoxicated, Jack was a gentleman, respecting Kim and her body.

"Captain Brewer, I think you're drunk," Kim giggled in his ear in response.

"What makes you say that?" Jack asked, pulling back a little so their bodies weren't flush against each other.

"The fact that we've been dancing all night, and that you just asked me to dance all over again," Kim said, giggling again at tipsy Jack.

A look of hurt and sadness immediately washed over Jack's face. "You're laughing at me and you didn't say yes. Does that mean you won't dance with me any more? Do you not like dancing with me? You don't like me at all..." Jack trailed off, feeling completely dejected. He turned to sulk off somewhere when Kim caught his arm and made him face her.

"Quite the opposite, Jack. I really, _really_ like you. I feel confident telling you this now because you probably won't remember this in the morning. I won't tell you when you're sober because you might reject me, and life here is going to be really awkward if you turned me down," Kim poured out her entire heart.

Jack's face changed from emotional agony to a softer, caring look. His eyes were full of admiration, lust and pure care and devotion. "Kim, awake, hammered or sober, the answer would be yes. From the day we found each other in the Void, till the day I die defending you and making sure you're safe and sound, the answer will be yes."

Kim smiled brightly at him and threw herself at him. She smiled even wider when his arms wrapped tightly around her back. Nabid or not, she knew the truth behind those words, she saw the sincerity in his eyes. He meant it, and Kim was more than okay with their exchanged confessions.

Life here in Weite was too short, too dangerous to live on what ifs and buts. Their chemistry was so strong, she wasn't sure how she could have ever doubted that they couldn't be together. One of them could die in two days or next month. She couldn't waste that time weighing pros and cons. Life in Weite was about actions.

Jack created enough space between them for him to duck his head and capture her lips. Jack tasted of sweet honey, causing Kim to contentedly sigh into the kiss. Kim tasted of the apple she had eaten only ten minutes ago when they had taken a short break from the dancing. The combined sweet natural tastes in both their mouths ensured that neither of them were tongue shy. At a Cyneric feast, this was not an uncommon sight, so nobody made mention or stated anything against it.

As far as Jack and Kim were concerned, they were the only two in the room. They were lost in a strange, perilous world together, but because it was them together, they felt like they could handle it.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 ***The Cyneric view/relationship to Weite is similar to the waste nothing, respect all attitude of Native Americans.**

 ***The Epineian style is based off Hellenistic Greece.**

 ***The Vikings did keep slaves, though usually treated MUCH worse than the Cynerics' slaves.**

 ***Völundr is a master blacksmith in Norse mythology.**


	6. The Night Is Gorgeous, But So Is Kim

**I apologize for all of my historical narrations in the footnotes. Any announcements will be done up here, and if you don't care about my influences, feel free to skip my bolded endnotes. Thanks!**

 **This is the first chapter worthy of an M rating, because I've had a few requests for it. If it's too much, please let me know but don't be a jerk about it, thanks. Readers that don't like my sexy time may want to skip the last scene. Things get a little intense.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 _Jack sat on a throne of carved stone with eight slightly smaller matching thrones flanking him, four on each side. A crown sat upon his head and Kim's hand was held securely in his. The matching gold wedding bands on their ring fingers didn't escape his attention. Neither did the people in his company: Two men he didn't recognize, followed by Est and Edgil on his left. Directly on his right was Kim, then Jerry, Milton and lastly Fedelmid. Each wore fine clothes and furs, none dressed better than the other._

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack's eyes flew open at the feeling of being shaken. He was pleased he kept his nerves in check, because it was Kim. "Morning," he smiled lazily.

"Good morning." Kim's eyes shifted from Jack's to his lips. She had remembered last night vividly, but how was Jack's memory?

Jack cautiously raised his hand and cupped Kim's cheek. She nuzzled unto his gentle touch and he knew that last night had indeed happened. The intimate and tentative touch told Kim he had remembered and harbored no regrets.

"Are we okay, Kim? Last night didn't make things..." Jack trailed off and Kim cut off his thoughts at the neck with a searing kiss.

"Last night made things the best they've been since we got here, Jack. Hell, Jerry and Est kissed last night," Kim laughed.

Jack sighed and put his hands behind his head. Kim's eyes left his face and traced the contours of his powerful arms, down his sides and up his sculpted chest that still looked rounded even when stretched.

Jack breathed in deeply and exhaled through his nose. He looked down at his own body when he finally felt Kim's heated gaze. Jack reached for his comb that lived on the bedside table, but Kim had produced a beautiful brush of horse hair bristles and a wooden handle.

"We can take turns with this?" Kim asked with that lip biting smile that made Jack want to jump her bones.

Jack smiled and she took it at as a yes. She hopped up on the bed and enjoyed her favorite morning ritual.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After a quick breakfast, the four Americans were ready to hit the road. Edgil and Est decided it was in everyone's interest to accompany the four wanderers.

Road exited the great woods they were so used to and brought them to beautiful rolling grasslands with the occasional high hill and rocky valley. The scenery was a nice change of pace.

It left Jack with mixed feelings, however. This rolling hill country had pros and cons. On the one side, no one can sneak up on you when you can see miles in every direction. On the opposite side, that means you can't hide, either.

The road followed a pretty little river. This was a godsend because it meant drinking water and bathing.

The journey was quiet and peaceful, no sign of anyone for miles and miles until they came upon rich farmland. Massive people with long braided or flowing hair commanded plow teams or walked through crops with large wicker baskets. They were dressed similarly to Jerry, kilts with wool undershirts of varying color.

They looked to be peasantry, but held themselves with pride and dignity. Some of the hulking men looked like great pieces of art, blue and green tattoos expertly placed on bulging muscle and on stern but sharp featured faces.*

"Welcome to Magnon country, my friends," Edgil said with a pleased expression. "We have entered Tuathanas*," home of Warden Magnus."

"It's not very densely populated, is it?" Milton asked, seeing how far spread out the small rounded stone huts with thatched roofs were.

"It is not, wise Milton," Edgil answered. "Each house owns acres and acres of the best growing land in Vakker. They are the primary food provider of our nation."

The walk continued until they came to a fortified city in the shape of a 'D', the curve lying on the road. The back of the city was also walled, but the great river Duoroden ran directly behind it. An iron gate acted as the entrance for river fare. Over the wall or through the gates were the only way into the city.

Three brass bells sounded, marking the arrival and admittance of honorable guests. The iron gate rose up, heavy chains pulled through great pulleys by strong men in the twin gate houses of stone. Directly behind the gate stood their good friend Fedelmid.

"Gods, is it good to see you all well!" the beast of a man says gleefully. "Lord Jerry, I anticipated your coming, and have prepared a gift for you." Fedelmid hands him a wool bundle.

"Gee Fed, a blanket," Jerry said, none too impressed.

Kim angrily elbows Jerry and growls, "Jerry, say thank you!"

"No fool, unwrap it!" Fedelmid laughs. Jerry is indeed a fool, and that is why he's Fedelmid's favorite.

Jerry did as asked, and his eyes bugged out. In the blanket laid a beautiful greatsword with brass pommel shaped like bishop chess piece. The handle was a beautiful hardwood with a spiral grain. The brass hilt was flat and ran out to form small matching crosses on each end.

"Fedelmid, this is the most swag thing anyone has ever given me. I'm gonna kill so many people with this, yo!" Jerry exclaimed, dropping his old greatsword and scabbard to be forgotten on the ground as he replaced it.

"Come, let us all go meet the Warden."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The small company entered the keep and approached Warden Magnus's throne.

"You are the Wandering Company I've heard so many whispers about?" the gruff, graying man asked with a haughty chuckle.

Jack's voice caught in his throat. Warden Magnus was one of the men from his dream! He was one of the men that sat by his side.

"Listen here, you big old dude," Jerry said with raised finger, but was stopped by Fedelmid.

"This is, sir. They may not appear to be much, but they are very capable young folk," Fedelmid stood up for his friends. "They saved my life that day we met the Thoseans in the Void."

"While in the Void, the six of us defeated a small pack of Thoseans, as well as slain a pack of Stalkers," Edgil said, stepping forward. "We have added to their training ourselves."

"Warden Edgil, it was not brought to my knowledge that you too stand with the Wandering Company," Magnus said with surprise. "And you, Est?"

"I currently hold Lord Jerry's hand, do I not?" Est asked, raising their joined hands. "Not only do I care for Jerry, Lord of Swag, but I have fought a pack of bandits twice our number and not once did one of the Company flinch. Captain Brewer is a respectable fighter and commander. Lady Kim is quite a fine shot, and Milton the Wise has the most impressive map making skill I have seen." The four could not be happier with the reviews of the two Wardens and Fedelmid, great lieutenant of the Magnons.

"Well, the stories of the Company are true. Welcome to Tuathanas, esteemed guests," Magnus said with warm welcome and a booming voice. "Tell me though, what brings all of you to Tuathanas?"

Jack stepped forward and said, "We are on our way to Epineio to ask permission of King Brody to visit the Elder Tree. We have questions we need answered."

"A noble quest that is, friends!" Magnus laughed with all his strength. "You would require nearly an army to reach the Elder Tree."*

"I told them the journey is indeed perilous, but they still insist. It took a lot of self deliberation, but I have decided to accompany them," Edgil declared, clapping a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Wait, really?" Jack asked, more than elated.

"Indeed," he nodded.

"Warden Magnus, I wish to request your blessing and permission to go as well," Fedelmid stepped up and dropped to one knee, pounding his fist against his chest.*

"Guards, leave us!" Magnus called, and the tattooed, monsters of soldiers around them went into movement. This sudden burst of activity scared the Company into taking defensive stances, hands on their weapons.

Magnus let out a full belly laugh. "Settle, friends. There is no danger here. I have word that is for your ears and not my guards'."

The four relaxed and felt foolish, especially when Fedelmid and Edgil chuckled at their jumpiness. "Go on then..." Milton urged, very nervous about news that seemed so serious.

"King Brody will deny your request, I am afraid," the tone of upset did not match the deep, natural timbre of Magnus. "The Sacred Glen is closed to all, even to the king, during times of war."

"Of war?!" They all shouted, even Fedelmid and Edgil.

"Indeed, friends. King Brody is preparing us all slowly, cautiously for war," Magnus informed them.

"Against the Thoseans? Vakker has never invaded Thosea," Edgil scratched his thick beard.

"Thosea has been increasing it's raid attempts. The Void is more awake than ever, Est commented, scratching her head with both her and Jerry's hands. She didn't even think about letting his hand go. "My Rangers have been pushing back more and more incursion forces all along our border with the Void."

"It sounds like we have a fight ahead of us, guys," Jack said, looking between his people.

"Jack, I know that you want to help, but this isn't our fight," Milton tried to argue with him.

"Like hell it isn't, Milton!" Kim said, a little pissed. "We'd have been dead in the first few days we've been here without Edgil and Fedelmid. They fed and clothed us, literally," Kim pointed out.

"Jack and Kim are right, dude," Jerry weighed in. "And above all of that, they are our friends."

"Fuck it, to war it is," Milton threw up his arms in defeat. "What else can you tell us, Warden?" Milton asked.

"Warden Philip's cavalry, heavy and light, has been called to the Void increasingly in the last month to quickly put down Thosean movements. King Brody himself has requested that my people be prepared to increase food production."

"The coming war would explain the increased business to my forges from Epineio..." Edgil scratched his beard again.

"Why would King Brody keep this from even his Wardens?" Jerry asked, now scratching his head with his and Est's joined hands like she had earlier.*

"I don't know why he would keep it from us. He would keep it from the people as not to cause panic, but he should have told you Wardens," Milton answered.

"So are we not going to Epineio, then?" Kim asked. Kim wanted to see it. The other two realms of Vakker had blown her away with their different culture and unique beauty. She couldn't imagine what the capital looked like.

"Wait, how come we never saw your place, babe?" Jerry asked Est.

"He's already using pet names?" Jack whispered into Kim's ear. Kim just shrugged.

"You did see my realm. That's where we met. You didn't see our infrastructure because we live in tree houses," Est explained.

" Tree top swag. Nice. If the tree's a rockin', don't come a knockin'," Jerry said with a stupid grin.

"What?" the three Wardens and Fedelmid asked at once.

"Ignore the nut burger. What about Epineio?" Kim asked again, getting a little impatient.

"We will get you to Epineio, and we will inquire to King Brody to as what we are to do," Edgil decided then. "Warden Magnus, will you join us?"

"Three Wardens and the Wandering Company traveling to the legendary city of Epineio to plan for war. What else would they have to write songs about?" Magnus laughed. "I shall join you," Magnus nodded. "We shall eat well and rest tonight. Tomorrow we will make for Epineio."

"What of Warden Philip?" Fedelmid inquired, seeing that Philip was the only Warden not currently gathered. Brody was technically Warden of Epineio, but as king, king was to be his addressed title first, so he wasn't generally counted among the Wardens.

"Warden Philip has been spending egregious amounts of time at King Brody's court. I would not be surprised if we should see him there."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The road turned from pebbled to cobbled as Epineio loomed in the distance. It's great walls of solid stone, one great behemoth of rock rose up seamlessly from the ground. Towers dotted the wall that stretched literally for miles.

Two great wooden doors with iron grates in the center of the wall opened and allowed entrance to the little but mighty Company.

Every street and back alley in sight were paved with the finest cobbled stone. Luxurious houses and storefronts lined the streets in perfect symmetry throughout the whole of Epineio. Children ran around unchecked while adults wandered about doing their this and thats while wearing the finest of garments. This was truly the Jewel of Vakker.

Guards stood by busy intersections and patrolled here and there in squads, keeping the streets safe and orderly. The Company watched in a nearly hypnotized state at the efficiency and perfected cadence of the Epineian guards that looked like bronze encased bipedal tanks. Bronze helmets, vambraces, greaves and chest plate left little flesh exposed. Each one held a great round shield of hardwood cased again in bronze with a nine foot spear in the right hand, a short sword at their hips.*

Epineio was by no means a short city and took a full day to walk from one end to the other, wall to wall. The city center sat directly in the center at the top of a hill that the city was built around.

After a very long but all together enjoyable walk, the Company reached a flight of marble steps out into the side of the hill that lead up to the Palace of the King. At the top was a great fortress of stone, a statue of an Epineian infantryman and statue of an Epineian horseman,* both rendered in gold.*

Edgil pushed open the solid bronze double doors and the Company entered the great hall. They looked upon the vaulted ceiling supported by marble pillars and took in the intoxicating scent of incense being burned from massive brass bowls standing in basins.

Kim, who had wanted to see the capital more than the others was beyond blown away. Her jaw hadn't been able to shut since they reached the city wall. "This place is gorgeous," Kim breathed as she held onto Jack's arm.

"This place is ridiculous. I've only read about places like this." Jack kissed the top of Kim's head. She looked up and smiled. She hadn't had time to digest that her and Jack were a couple. Things were moving fast.

Kim stood up on her toes and properly kissed him, her smile widening. Kim came back to earth when she felt a piercing stare. She turned to see a young man dressed in the uniform of an Epineian cavalryman, but he wore a crown.

"You must be the Wandering Company that has been gaining fame throughout my kingdom. Your reputations proceed you." The brunette king rose from his throne, the throne Jack had seen in his dream, but there was only one throne.

"Your majesty," the Wardens said and bowed, the four younger warriors doing the same. They straightened and waited to be addressed.

"What brings the Wandering Company and three of my Wardens? It has to be more than paying simple respects."

"We didn't just come to pay homage," Jack begins, "we're also here to discuss the Elder Tree."

"The Elder Tree?" Brody asked. "What could the Wandering Company want with the Elder Tree?" Brody scratched his hairless chin.

"We're not from Weite, your grace," Kim said, letting go of Jack's arm. "We don't know how we got here, and we hope the Elder Tree can tell us how to get back."

"Is there something wrong with my kingdom, Lady Kim?" Brody asked, standing toe to toe with the blonde.

"Not at all, your highness," Kim awkwardly backpedaled.

"We need to know why we're here, how to get back where we came from. Imagine going to sleep in your own bed and then waking up alone list in the Void, and a completely new world with dangers you never thought you would ever face. We don't know a thing about where we are, and we don't want to lose who we are," Jack explained their whole situation.

"I'm afraid you cannot reach the Elder Tree at this time. The Tree is not to be touched or seen in times of conflict," Brody said sadly.

"That was another matter we wished to discuss, my king," Warden Magnus explained. "Why have you not summoned a council, my king? Why would the Wardens not be informed of coming war?"

Brody sighed and walked back to the throne. "I am a young king, an inexperienced king. I have never fought a war let alone shed blood. I wished to resolve these Thosean raids without summoning the Council of Wardens. It has become obvious to me that I cannot."

"We will stand with you, my king. We are to fight your battles and aid you in rule as your Wardens," Edgil said, stepping up to the feet before the throne.

The others joined him, and from behind the pillar came Warden Philip to complete the Council of Wardens. "We swear by the light of the Dragon's eye to honest, and loyal, and never say die," the Wardens stated their code together.

"What of you four?" Brody asked the Company. "What will the Wandering Company do while Vakker goes to war?"

"We planned to fight with you, King Brody. This is the closest thing we have to a home until we can reach the Elder Tree. Edgil, Fedelmid, and Est are our friends. We can't sit around while our friends fight a war that affects us," Jack said sincerely, matching the stance the Wardens had taken during their code. Kim, Milton and Jerry followed suit.

"All of you will have the best of my chambers while the Council of the Warden meets. Wanderers, before we set out to war, I will instruct my master blacksmith to prepare you armor fit for our Wardens," Brody announced with happiness. He only knew what he had heard in rumors about the 'Wandering Company', but his people seemed to be entranced by these newcomers, and Brody would use this new mythical party for his own uses.

"We must meet quickly in the morning. I have spent far too much time from my watch as it is. With the recent Thosean activity, I do not like leaving my Rangers for long. I will ride back tomorrow," Est said in a tone that left no room even for Brody to go against her. "I could use your help, if you are willing to ride back with me," she addressed the Wanderers.

"We'll be ready to ride as soon as you call us, Est," Kim spoke for the small group with an assuring smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Night came quickly after a dinner with King Brody in the Great Hall. The finest meats, cheeses and wine had covered the long stone table. King Brody was a laid back and friendly king. He laughed and joked as well as any at the table and insisted his title be forgotten during that restful time.

It was time to retire and the Wanderers were left to pick their dwellings. Milton and Jerry's rooms were adjacent, while Jack and Kim's rooms were directly across from each other.

The rooms were fit for visiting royalty, and Kim could not have been happier than to have a bath in her own room. The balcony overlooking the torch illuminated streets was more than breathtaking. If it wasn't for the idea of impending war, Kim would feel like she was in a fairytale.

That feeling multiplied when she felt strong arms wrap around her slender waist. "Hi, Jack," Kim exhaled contentedly, leaning back into his firm chest. "Can you believe this view?" she asked, her eyes focused on the stars. The night sky was never this beautiful back home. With all the artificial lights, the sky wasn't able to be bright on it's own.

"As scary as this place can be, it is beautiful." Jack kissed Kim's head and rested his chin. "How are you doing?"

Kim turned in his arms and buried her face in his chest. "I'm kinda tired. As for the whole scheme of things, I'm nervous. I've never been to war," she chuckled humorlessly.

"I haven't either, but I've spent more than enough time studying it. It's going to be dangerous and scary, nerve wracking even. But I promise that as long as I live, I will protect you." Jack pulled Kim flush against him and squeezed her.

Kim squeezed back and began peppering his neck with kisses. "For what it's worth, Jack, I'm here for you, too." Kim wasn't quite the warrior that Jack was, but she was disturbingly lethal with her bow. She also knew that a combative sense was far from the only way she would care for him.

Jack let her go so he had room to capture her lips. He didn't wait more than a second before he demanded entrance to her warm, wet, sweet tasting mouth. Kim gave no hesitation before letting him in.

Kim pushed Jack all the way back against the wall and jumped into his arms. He caught her, his hands holding her up by her perfect ass. "You make me feel so good when everything else feels so far gone," Kim said when they finally separated for air.

Jack continued to hold her and buried his face in her lavender scented neck. She had spent as much time in the bath as she could without pruning. She knew Jack wouldn't go the night without seeing her. "Kim, as much as I love this, we should probably get you to bed. We don't know what's in store for us tomorrow."

"That's why I don't want you to leave tonight," Kim whispered into his ear. She let go of him as he put her down.

"Kim, are you sure?" Jack asked not out of shaky nerves, but out of respect for what Kim needed.

"Yes I'm sure," Kim took a hold of Jack's grey long sleeve shirt and ripped it straight down the middle. She pushed the two pieces down his shoulders and peppered his carved chest and abs with wet kisses.

Jack's hands went into Kim's silk blonde strands and moaned from what her lips and tongue was doing to him. He pulled her gently back up and attacked her open mouth with his own. Jack undid the brass buckle over her right shoulder that kept her white flowing dress up. It slipped down her lithe frame and pooled at her feet, leaving her completely exposed to Jack's hungry gaze and roving hands.

Kim gasped when Jack's strong and calloused hands grabbed the soft, bare flesh of her ass. He pulled her flush against him again and loved the feeling of her hot skin on his. Jack groaned again as Kim suckled his neck and rubbed his hardening cock through his grey silk pants. She could tell from palming him that he wore nothing below the smooth garment.

Feeling emboldened by that fact, Kim pulled down his pants that felt almost like pajamas. Jack was rock hard by this point, and put up no fight when Kim took him in her hand and lead him to the bed like he was her slave. Tonight, he might as well have been.

Kim pushed Jack down onto the bed once he had felt the mattress hit the back of his knees. He could only look up at her in her glorious nakedness.

Kim cupped her own breasts and tweaked her perking nipples before tantalizingly running her hands down her fit body and cupping her sex. This display alone had Jack nearly struggling for air. "Kim, get over here. I need to touch you."

"You don't like watching me pleasure myself?" she asked innocently as her fingers circled her clit at a torturously slow pace.

In response, Jack took his cock in his own hand and slid up and down his shaft. Kim bit her lip as she watched Jack work himself. "I see your point," Kim gave in and sank down so Jack's erection stood defiantly before her.

She took Jack in her much smaller, softer hand and worked him like she had seen him just do. She smiled when Jack exhaled heavily, his eyes on what she was doing.

Her thumb swept over the tip of his dick to gather the precum that had gathered there before slickening his shaft with it. Her hand worked with much less resistance now and Jack groaned in pleasure. He did again when he felt Kim's open mouthed kiss on his tip.

Jack's eyes bugged when he felt the hot tip of her tongue run across the slit of his near quivering cock. He threw his head back when Kim started her moist decent down.

Slow and experimental she began, but picked up a respectable speed and rhythm before long. She twisted and sucked for a few short minutes before Jack was pulling her up by the arms. "Anymore of that and I would have had all the fun," Jack said as he smiled at Kim's cocky smirk.

Kim wiped the traces of saliva from her lips and asked, "Who said I wasn't having a good time?"

Jack grabbed her by the shoulders and flipped her so she was on her back. Kim watched him attentively as he hovered over her body. She needn't have worried when Jack lowered his head and suctioned a pebbled nipple into his mouth with enthusiasm as he massaged the other.

It was Kim's turn to sigh, whimper and moan as Jack flicked her nipples over and over with his skilled tongue. Jack didn't stay for long as he kissed a slow trail down her torso, only stopping long enough to flick his tongue into her belly button.

Jack continued south and lovingly kissed her quivering, anticipating mound. "I won't hurt you, I promise," Jack's lips tickled Kim's sensitive skin.

"I know," Kim whispered her consent as she speared her hands through Jack's hair and guided his mouth to her waiting entrance. She was long and her hips bucked at Jack's hot breath alone. Her body squirming and shallow breathing were beyond control when Jack licked her slick slit from one end to the other, and repeated it again and again.

"You're absolutely delectable, Kim," Jack marveled and the movement of his lips on her nether lips made her jump. "So damn responsive," Jack whispered and went back to his lapping of her folds and the tongue flicking of her clit.

Kim's eyes screwed shut and her back left the bed when Jack's tongue peeked inside of her velvet, muscular walls. "Oh fuck, Jack! Oh fuck!" Kim praised as her hands trapped the young warrior's face between her legs. "Don't stop, don't stop, don't stop!" Kim begged and Jack obeyed until a rush of Kim's arousal graced Jack's waiting mouth and she shuddered and cried out at the force of her tremendous climax. "Oh fuck!" Kim groaned again as Jack slowly lapped ber clean if her juices as she came down.

Jack didn't give her any more time than that to recover before he rolled her over so her chest was pressed into the authentic silk sheets.

She wondered what Jack was up to until she felt wet lips on her plump and firm ass cheeks. He left not a centimeter if skin untouched as he walked a hot trail over her smooth ass and up her back with his lips and tongue.

Jack's kisses and licks had reached her earlobe before she felt Jack's chest press against her back.

Jack took himself in his hand and guided himself to Kim's waiting entrance, nuzzling the tip against her lips and hearing her beg, "Please Jack, just fucking give it to me!"

"Give you what, Kim?" Jack growled into her ear and nibbled on the hot skin of her neck.

"Give me your cock, all of it. Don't hold back. Drive me through this fucking bed!" Kim rocked back so the tip slid inside her and that pushed Jack over the edge.

Jack thrust the rest of the way in with one powerful roll of his hips and Kim cried out at the force and fulness of it all. "Fuck Kim, are you tight!" Jack groaned into the girl beneath him.

"Shut up and take me before I take you," Kim warned with a fire only she had.

Jack grabbed braced his hands on each side of her shoulders and did just that, pounding into her with vicious thrust after savage thrust. There was nothing gentle about this. Pure lust and giving up completely, one to another because they don't know when their last chance to will be.

Kim tried to roll her hips into the bed in an attempt to meet Jack's plunging, but it did little. Jack felt her willingness to help and pulled her up so she was in front of him on hands and knees. He grabbed her hips and rocked forward into her as she launched herself forward and backward to send Jack as deep inside of her as they could get him, earning the sound of slapping flesh to flesh.

"Oh shit, Kim!" Jack leaned back and continued to rock as Kim dropped her face to the bed and bit the sheet.

Her walls began to tremor and convince, before long she lost control and came again, fluttering around Jack's straining cock before he too, burst and collapsed on top of her.

Jack and Kim both laid together for some time as one sweaty body before Jack rolled over and kissed her lips slowly and softly.

"We May Die Tomorrow Sex. That stuff really works," Kim said with a giggle as she rested her head on Jack's still manically beating heart.

Jack laughed and kissed her hair. "I'm really glad you asked me to stay the night. I will gladly spend every last night I have with you, many or few."

With those words in the air, Jack subconsciously played with perfect blonde locks until his love fell into peaceful sleep.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 ***The Magnon people are based on the Medieval Scottish in dress and economy, but are influenced by the ancient Celts in body appearance. The Magnon culture and combat is a mix of the two people.**

 ***Tuathanas is the Scotch Gaelic word for farm.**

 ***How foolish of me. When I first mentioned the Elder Tree in earlier, I forgot to mention that it's roots(ha!) go back to Celtic mythology. *Fedelmid's gesture of dropping to one knee and pounding his chest is a combination of a Roman salute and Catholic tradition.**

 ***I should mention that I chose "Wardens" to be the title of King Brody's commanders because of Tolkien.**

 ***The Epineian soldiers are based off the legendary Spartans. Not the movie 300 Spartans. That was a joke in the way of armoring, though the combat wasn't terribly portrayed for the most part.**

 ***The Epineian cavalry had been described in chapter one when the Thoseans had first been ambushed**

 ***Epineio is based off of descriptions of the city of Troy In Homer's** _ **The Iliad**_


	7. Arm Wounds Are Better Than Broken Hearts

**Hey guys. I feel like I should apologize if I'm getting these out slowly, but life happens, and I'm probably putting in more effort on this story than I ever have before in points of detail and plot. So please don't think at any point I'm forsaking you.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Captain Brewer, Lady Kim, prepare for the road," Est called through Kim's bedroom door.

Kim slowly woke and nuzzled into Jack's neck, her hands grabbing his shoulders. "Morning, Jack," she said with a smile. "Wait... JACK!" Kim screamed, looking down into his now worried brown eyes. "Actually, we did... that wasn't a really great dream?"

Jack chuckled and put his hands in her smaller back. "Yes, we did. And in my defense, you started it." Jack leaned up and kissed her. "But did Est know I was here?"

Kim shrugged. "I didn't tell her I wanted to go all the way last night. I think she seduced Jerry, though. I saw her going into Jerry's room last night before I got to my room..."

"Est seduces Jerry and you jump my bones? I think Vakker does things to women," Jack chuckled.

"Don't pretend you didn't love it," Kim said as she ducked her head and flicked one of his nipples with her tongue.

"First off, I absolutely loved it. Secondly, as much as I would like round two, we need to get ready. Oh wait, you tore my shirt open."

Kim kissed his other nipple and descended down his torso, her lips making a trail. "It's not like you have anything to be ashamed of."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Company met in the great hall and ate a light breakfast. They were informed that a long road on horse back was uncomfortable on an overstuffed stomach. Edgil had done well to teach them the basics of riding during their stay in Cynerheld.

"Brave Wandering Company, to show my appreciation of your offered service and your invaluable friendship, I wish to give all of you the armor of the officers of my Wardens.

Jerry already had a kilt and a cotton shirt, but he was given the iron studded leather cuirass of a Magnon lieutenant. "Lord Jerry of Swag, I would give you a weapon worthy of your status, but Fedelmid has already."

Kim was given the red leather armor set and forest green cloak of the Rangers. "Where this with pride, Lady Kim. I know you'll wear it well," Brody smiled and winked. Kim politely smiled back but had to try to hold back a scoff. He was a king, but she had a Jack.

Milton was bestowed with the bronze armor, shield, spear and short sword of the Epineian infantry. Because he was receiving the armor of an officer, his helmet had a great black plume running longitudinally along the center.

"Jack Brewer, you already wear armor fitting of a Cyneric and carry arms crafted by Jarl and Warden Edgil Cyneric. The only gift I can give you is title. It's one you already have, Captain."

Jack's eyes got huge. "You're, you're making me a captain of Vakker?" He had to be misunderstanding.

"You are a captain in your land, and I understand you are worthy of captainship in Vakker. Captain Brewer, meet your three lieutenants," Brody said with a smile, seeing the faces on Kim, Jerry and Milton. They were thunderstruck. "You will receive fifty men suited to you. Cynerics, Rangers, Magnons, and Epineians." Brody scratched his neck. "Your company will be prepared and will meet you in Est's realm when they are ready."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Est and the Wandering Company arrived at midday to find a quiet borderland. This made the Jack nervous to the point of dropping a hand to his sword.

Est whistled three times in a shrill, piercing call. The Ranger earlier identified as Julie dropped from a rope and landed in front of the five warriors.

"My my my, haven't we changed?" Julie said with a smile, her eyes running up and down Milton's bronze encased body.

"Julie, has anything happened as of late?" Est asked after giving a friendly hug to her second in command.

"I'm afraid so. Claire went off alone because she thought she saw someone just inside the Void. That was two days ago. Yesterday, five Rangers went to find her. No word from any of them," Julie was beside herself and close to pulling her hair out.

"Kim, Jerry, Milton, we're moving in ten," Jack declared, putting his round wooden shield painted with Edgil Cyneric's colors over his back.

"Captain Brewer, you want to go on a rescue mission into the Void with four warriors?" Est thought this to be suicide.

"What do you want from me? We're the only four I have until the rest of the Wandering Company is shipped out," Jack threw up his hands, nothing else to tell her.

Est rolled her eyes. "I understand you're the fabled Wandering Company, but Julie and I are accompanying you. I still don't know why you are even so story worthy..." They were good people and scrappy, but the legends that were sprouting were far beyond even the group's understanding.

So the six set out, Jack and Kim at the front, Est and Jerry behind Jack and Kim with Milton and Julie bringing up the rear.

Beginning at the central game trail and looking for any sign of activity seemed like the best way to go. They followed this method for about an hour until, "Jack, wait," Kim stopped. "That's a Ranger's arrow in that tree."

Sure enough, when Jack walked to the tree that the arrow had been shot into, the feather pattern was of a Ranger. "That's Claire's mark. All the officer's have a specific mark on their arrow shafts," Est explained. "Jerry and I will set a perimeter and see if she's near by. Keep going further along incase she continued on."

Jerry and Est left the team and struck out into the woods. "Stay safe, you two!" Milton called after them.

About a mile or two down, rustling caught Jack's attention, causing him to hold up his hand. The others followed the word of their friend and now in reality, captain. He took his shield from his back, and the others readied themselves as well.

The rustling intensified in volume and it seemed to be getting closer. "What is that?" Kim asked, knocking her bow instead of shrinking back. She was a lieutenant of the Wandering Company, damn it!

Julie drew her bow back and closed her eyes, increasing her focus on hearing. She heard one more twig snap and she pivoted her body towards it. She let the arrow fly and knew she hit her target when a loud grunt sounded.

"That sounded human. Was that a human?" Kim asked, focusing on the bush. To answer her question, a horn made of elk antler called, and a ruckus din arose.

"Milton by me, girls, behind us!" They didn't question Jack and followed his simple formation. Jack and Milton overlapped their shields side by side to form a two man shield wall. Kim and Julie shot arrows over their shoulders, and wherever they fired produced an agonizing sound.

"How many are there? They're not even aiming!" Milton's question answered, in a way, when they got their first look.

A line of ragged, bearded men with shaggy and wild hair burst from the line and charged the four young soldiers. A small volley shot from behind the four, and six woodsmen fell. Kim and Julie were joined by Claire and the five Ranger search party.

Jack and Milton braced for impact, but were joined by Jerry, Magnon greatsword in hand. "Let's do this, yo!" Arrows flew between their shoulders and never missed.

"Standing our ground isn't going to work," Jack commented as the tide of shoddy mailed and fur clad men approached, swords, axes, spears and shields ready for battle. "We're gonna charge... now!" Jack shouted and had just enough time to meet the swarm with their own momentum.

Jack knocked one down with a forceful shield bash and finished him with a sword thrust to the throat. One tried to catch Jack with a spear thrust, but he blocked the attempt with a roundhouse kick, allowing him to connect his own thrust.

Milton had also began with a shield bash and immediately followed up with a spear lunge to a warrior's chest. He was quick to be behind his shield again, which acted as a moving barrier that he could effectively perform jabs or side to side sweeps with. He wasn't the historian that Jack was, but he had seen videos and had done some reading. A classic nerd.

Jerry began by taking no prisoners. With one hand on the pommel* and the other holding the leather up that ran up the first third of the blade, he was able to drive through two men at once. Jerry drew back and took a high guard, allowing for heavy, sweeping strikes or blocks for any direction in front of him.*

The three men held their own until the amount of numbers caught up to them and they were pushed back and closer together. The volleys from the Rangers was helping, but it wasn't enough to take off all the pressure.

Seeing her friends and her love being suffocated, Kim had to do more. She return her bow to her back and drew her cutlass with the razor sharp twelve inch blade. She charged into the frey, jumping on a warrior's back and plunged her blade into his neck multiple times until he sank to the forest floor.

Est read the situation and knew Kim was right. "Swords!" Est called. The seven Rangers exchanged their bows for the light weight slightly curved hand and a half swords they carried at their sides.* Est ordered the charge and the Rangers swept into the fight, quickly joining the flanks of the Wandering Company.

The fight continued like this for some time, the skill and equipment of the Vakker warriors far outweighed that of the woodsmen that had the numbers advantage. The fight's final tide turned when a new horn sounded and the woodsmen turned to flee.

"The Horn of Philip!" Est breathed in relief as she took a moment to collect herself.

A brown and navy blue blur sped past them and they saw not only Epineian cavalry but a lighter cavalry as well. They wore buckskin leggings and some of them wore matching shirts, but not all. Their hair was long, midnight black and mostly braided. For weapons, they carried great lances, tomahawks, war clubs, bows and hide shields.*

King Brody himself lead the charge that broke the ranks of the woodsman, slashing all around him before he dismounted into a sizable throng. With his top weighted sword, it was beyond lethal for slashing. If swung correctly, it could cleave a man in half at the waist. With a deadly dance from years of training, ten men fell like sheep before a lion.

The tired Rangers and Wandering company gathered and caught their breath.

"Jack!" Kim shouted, seeing how a hot stream of blood trickled down his left arm, just below the shoulder.

"I'm okay, Kim. It's not that deep," Jack assured her. "I'm just happy to still have it attached to me," he chuckled, though Kim didn't find it humorous in the slightest.

Kim came up to Jack and used her fingers to spread the links apart to see the wound more clearly. "Jack..." her voice caught in her throat because the wound was nasty indeed. "You're not okay. We need to stop the bleeding. Now." Kim was the nursing student after all, not Jack. She took his good hand and lead him over to a log.

The others, including Brody and Philip had met them at the log. "Quite the gash there, Captain," Brody commented with a furrowed brow. "How did you come by that?"

Jack sighed deeply before explaining, "I blocked with my shield and got blind sided by an asshole with a sword. If it had been an axe my arm would be on the ground over there."

Kim slapped his face. "Don't you talk like that, Brewer. I don't want to even think about that," Kim said sternly. "I can put a tourniquet on your arm, but you need stitches," she said sadly. "It'll be a while before you can use your arm, Jack." Kim held back a tear because she could see the pain in his eyes but he refused to show it. What would he do without the use of his arm?

"So it would seem that Captain Jack Brewer does bleed," Brody shook his head as he took off his golden cloak. He cut it into strips himself and handed a fair length to Kim who was squeezing Jack's hand. "This should work."

Kim took the golden silk and made a tourniquet tightly around Jack's arm. She kissed his forehead when he hissed at the tug of it. "I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack chuckled and said, "you didn't do anything to me." Jack pecked her lips but kept it PG.

Philip joined the group and dismounted, a stupid grin on his face. "You must be the Wandering Companies I hear about, no?" Philip offered his hand. The four in question grasped his forearm each in turn.

"It's good to meet you, Warden Philip," Jack nodded, his hand gripping his arm like that was keeping it on. "Before we get out of here, who did we just slaughter?"

"That's a fair question. I believe these were warriors from one of the many Void tribes. They usually keep to themselves, but I think our interactions with the Thoseans are stirring them up," Brody explained in a manner that suited Milton. Badass like Jack, smart like Milton...

"Can we get Jack out of here, please?" Kim growled as she looked at his blood soaked sleeve. "We can talk back at Est's camp." Jack rolled his eyes at Kim's overprotectiveness. That was usually his job.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Kim, for the thousandth time, I'm good," Jack rolled his eyes yet again as Kim held out a wine skin.

"Jack, I'm a nursing student and your girlfriend. You're going to have to put up with my undying attention for a while. I didn't get to you un time to stop it from happening, but I can help you now."

"Is that what this is?" Jack said through gritted teeth as Kim pulled the needle through his flesh again. With every pass of the string through Jack's skin, Kim bit her lip and watched him with apologetic eyes.

"I'm an archer, Jack. It was my job to cover you."

"Oh come on, Kim! There were three of us on the ground and how many of them? You can't blame yourself because I got hit," Jack argued with a chuckle.

"Maybe not, but I'm still allowed to worry about you!" Kim refused to give ground. "I also hate that I have to pull a needle and thread through the arm of the man I slept with yesterday. You're not just some soldier, Jack. You're my soldier. You know that I more than like you, Jack," Kim's eyes were wild with conviction, worry and care.

Jack dropped the wine skin and leaned forward, molding his lips with Kim's as he cupped her face with his good hand. Jack pulled away and the smoldering look on his face made Kim wish he would take her here and now. "I don't know if it's the gravity of the situation or if it's really what's in my heart, but I'd be willing to bet that I love you too."

Kim smiled and pecked Jack's lips. "I'll take it."

"How's my newest captain fairing?" Brody asked as he stepped into Est's tree house where the Wandering Company was staying.

"He'll live," Kim said kissing his forehead before she cut the thread, her stitch job done. "Like I said early, he won't be able to use his left arm for a while."

"Don't worry Jack, we're only defensive right now. We have to organize, get mobile and then we'll get it done," Brody smiled and clasped a hand over Jack's shoulder. "I'm glad to have you two with us," Brody smiled and ran a finger under Kim's chin as he walked away.

Kim growled and got up to go after him. Jack caught her and pulled her down into his lap. "Easy there Kim, it's not a good time to kill the king," Jack laughed. "If he does this though, I'll kill him," Jack wrapped his good arm around her to pull her into his chest and kissed her below the ear, her hands going into his hair.

The curtain that served as the door was quickly brushed open by Jerry and Est tangled in a mess of limbs, their lips all over each other. Est slammed Jerry's back against the wall and her hands quickly undid his belt.

Jerry opened his eyes, feeling that they weren't alone. He saw Jack and Kim staring at them with raised eyebrows and Jerry let out a blood curdling scream. "Oh, h... h... hey guys," Jerry gulped awkwardly. "What it do?"

" _She's_ about to do you, so we'll uh... the tree is yours." Kim stood up and helped Jack to his feet.

"man, they're like rabbits," Kim commented, shaking her head.

"So does that mean you don't want to..." Jack trailed off, his eyes trained on her lips.

"Jack, for all intents and purposes you only have one arm," Kim argued, fighting off a blush.

"I only need three fingers."

Kim's eyes bugged, betraying her attempt to pretend she hadn't heard that. "We'll see what tonight looks like," she smirked at her cliff hanger answer, knowing by his grown that she had him where she wanted him.

Jack and Kim made their way to the central platform of the Rangers' tree fort. Houses for the Rangers spread out like an intricate series of webs from the main fort, high above the ground. It was pretty much a wooden wall with platform walkways for defense that wrapped around and ran between the trees. The courtyard had wood plank flooring that could hold a decent garrison, but not a sizable army.

Brody, Philip, and a short blonde man in Epineian infantry armor stood together in the center of the courtyard. "Captain Brewer, Lady Kim!" Brody called them over. Brody didn't appear to be one for high manners and over courtesy. Jack and Kim were cool with it.

"Hey, it's Jack and Kim of the Wandering Company! What's up, guys!"*

"This man right here is Master Rudy, First Sword of the King. He is the greatest swordsman in Vakker, arguably all of Weite," Brody introduced the thirty year old man.

Jack and Kim pressed a fist to their hand bowed. Rudy smiled and returned their gesture of respect. "An honor, Master Rudy," Jack said humbly, respecting his title and skill.

"I like these two," Rudy told Brody with a smile. "So I talked to King Brody, and he's reluctant but cool with it..."

"With what?" Kim inquired.

"Can I join the Wandering Company? You guys are really cool, and have a knack for getting in over your heads. I could continuously advance your training, and I'm handy in a tight spot."

"Kim and I would love to have you," Jack said earnestly and Kim nodded along, her arms crossed, "but we should talk to Milton and Jerry, too."

"Milton is around here somewhere, and Jerry is... indisposed," Kim informed him.

"Okay, that's cool. I'm not in a hurry, and given Jack's arm, I don't think you guys are going anywhere soon, anyway."

Jack took hold of his shoulder and gingerly rotated it a few times. He bent at the elbow three times. "It's not _great_ , but I can still throw down," Jack shrugged.

"Can you think of your own health before you worry about killing people, please? You're going to tear your stitches," Kim complained. "And we're not going anywhere until I clear you, got it?" she took full control of the situation.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Night time rolled around and Est shared her tree house with the Wandering Company, given that she had by far the biggest as Warden.

"I know I don't have Epineian beds, but you should be comfortable all the same," Est said with a smile. She and Jerry shared a bed, as did Jack and Kim, while Milton had his own. This was a unanimous decision.

Milton, Est and Jerry had fallen asleep some time ago, and Kim was tossing and turning in a seemingly nightmarish state.

Kim's elbow shot back and connected with Jack's wound, causing his eyes to flash open and he had to bite his tongue to hold back a scream. He held his arm and his body shook in agony.

Kim felt Jack's convulsions and woke up, rolling over to look at him. Her eyes were full of worry and sympathy for him, though she didn't know she had done it to him. Kim's touch seemed to calm him enough for him to focus on fighting the pain, his breath coming and going heavily.

"Is there anything I can do?" Kim asked softly and Jack shook his head. He didn't have the heart to tell her she had accidentally bumped him in her sleep.

"I need some air," Jack said, rising to his feet, still holding his arm. He didn't realize Kim was following him. Her bare, tiny feet on the wooden floor allowed her to be cat quiet.

Jack exhaled deeply as he watched the forest floor far below them. The canopy made the ground almost black. Something would have to move to be seen.

Jack nearly jumped when small arms wrapped around his midsection, soft hands playing on his abdomen. "Are you okay, Kim?" Jack was usually the one that wrapped her in hugs.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She kissed his toned back and pressed her face to his hot skin. "How are you?"

Jack shrugged in her arms. "I've been better," he admitted. "Arm hurts, can't sleep. What had you tossing and turning?"

Kim sighed and kissed his shoulder blade. "Being in an overwhelming battle and seeing your boyfriend almost lose arm can mess with a girl."

Jack turned in her arms and continued to let her do the holding. He did lean down and kiss her forehead, though. "Kim, I did admit that I've been better, but I am OKAY," Jack stressed the word, peppering her forehead with kisses.

She looked into his eyes as she ran her fingers over his stitches. She kissed her own handy work and then his lips. "I know, but there's a thought you can't easily settle, Jack. What if I _had_ lost my first love?"

Jack's eyes grew and his mouth dried up with the snap of a finger. "You, you... you love me?" Jack's voice was hushed. He looked down and saw that Kim still hadn't let go of him. "I take it that your silence means you want a response, huh?" No answer. Only giant brown doe eyes staring back at him, waiting, begging, pleading for any kind of answer.

Jack kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, her cheeks, her chin, her neck. "Do you remember the night you were drunk and I put you to bed?" Kim nodded. "After you fell asleep, I kissed your lips."

"I thought I dreamt that..." Kim whispered.

"No, maybe, but I did kiss you. I was on the fence, but something about you... intoxicated me. I had to kiss you. I'm not sorry that I did. I wasn't sorry when I kissed you in Cynerheld. I'm not sorry we made _love_ in Epineio. I haven't regretted anything _about you_. When Milton, Jerry and I held the line alone, keeping them away from you was the only thought in my head. When I saw a little blonde flash and you on that guy's back... that's the moment I let my guard down and got hit."

"Jack, I am SO sorry!" Kim buried her head into his chest and he felt the hot tears. Now he wrapped his arms around her, ignoring the stinging tug of his arm.

"Don't blame yourself, Kim. I broke my focus, you did what you thought you had to do, and I won't tell you you were wrong. What I will tell you, is that even if I could find it in me to blame you, I would hold you, tell you it was okay, kiss you, and tell you I love you."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 ***I'm not sure how well you guys know your sword anatomy, so for those also getting a learning experience, the pommel is the very bottom of the sword.**

 ***Jerry's sword stance was called Guard of the Hawk by the Italians.**

 ***Hand and a half swords are the hybrid of swords. They're light weight enough to wield one handed, but have long enough handles to use two handed for added power and reinforced parrying.**

 ***Philip's (Yes, Filafel Phil) Hahkmaki Riders are based on the Plains Native American tribes such as the Sioux, Northern and Southern Cheyenne.**

 ***I'm sorry, just have to write him how he is.**


	8. The Jack Doesn't Stop There

**I thought I should mention that I'm changing up my footnote style. Instead of * you'll see (1) so you can match up the footnote with it's placement easier. Because this is a story and not a textbook, there aren't that many this chapter, and not all of them are Did You Knows.**

 **Also, this chapter is a lot... calmer than usual. It's fluffier and to be honest, a bit of a filler. There's two sexy times in this chapter, back to back. To set the mood, I suggest the song** _ **Naked**_ **by X-Ambassadors, and Olivia Holt's** _ **How You Want It**_ **for the second. It's the calm before the storm, as the end eludes to.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"Captain Brewer," Julie shook the sleeping warrior till he woke.

He caught her arm and twisted it, her jostling startled him from his nightmare. "Sorry," he apologized once he saw it was Julie the Ranger. "What's going on?"

"Ranger Claire has spotted a Thosean patrol quickly approaching." Jack rushed to prepare at Julie's news. It hadn't even been twenty-four hours since the last fight, but he had a job to do.

"Should I wake Lady Kim?" Julie whispered, seeing that Jack hadn't.

"Let her sleep," Jack shook his head. He grabbed his sword and kissed her eyelids before following Julie out. He followed her down to the farthest catwalk where Brody, Rudy, Milton, Jerry, Est, Claire and Phil were already gathered. All the people that mattered.

As Jack arrived the first Thosean torch came into view, it's flame illuminating the men behind it. There couldn't have been more than a hundred of them. This would have given a deal of pause to the Wandering Company and the assortment of Wardens that usually accompanied them.

Est raised her hand, and three hundred boys answered back. Est's outpost had a population of two thousand warriors. Two thousand was the required amount of troops for every Warden's standing army. At a single call from Brody, a mixed force of 10,000 stood at his back.

Once the Thoseans were in range, Est dropped her arm and that telltale, beautiful _thwip_ reverberated the tree tops, no arrow missing it's mark. The Vakker Rangers were only the strongest and fittest woman from all over the kingdom. They were picked from the age of twelve to begin training. At the age of sixteen they were sent to the trees.

Jack looked down in astonishment at all the fighting he didn't have to do.

"Captain Brewer!" Claire said with a mile wide smile as she approached the young man. "I understand you were with the rescue party sent to find me. Allow me to thank you." She shook his and Jerry's hands but hugged Milton.

Milton was confused and Julie stared at Milton with a glare that said they would both be dead if he hugged her back. Milton didn't raise his arms.

"What happened out there, anyway?" Jack asked.

"I was on the catwalk, and I saw only two figures, but they were out of range. I followed them, and before I knew it, I was miles into the Void. I realized it was a trap, so I began to stalk them instead of follow. They lead me to their camp and there were far too many for only I. I doubled back with the location in my memory, where I ran into five of my Rangers who had come to save me.

"We set camp, but the Voidlings had discovered our camp. We were barely able to evade confrontation. We tried to lose them before we reached the outpost, and then the Warden and the Wandering Company appeared and it became a fight!" Claire regaled her tale with excitement. "It is the substance of songs!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack and the rest of the house returned to find a pissed off Kim sitting up in the bed, playing with an arrow and staring menacingly at everyone as they entered.

"So, where did everyone go that I wasn't invited?" Kim's voice and smile seemed pleasant, but her eyes screamed 'I will cut all of you.'

"Well, Julie woke us up and said that there was a Thosean patrol," Jack informed the now wide eyed blonde. "There was only a hundred of them!" Jack said like it would calm her down.

"Only a hundred?!" Kim snapped the arrow in her hands.

"None of us even left the catwalk! The archers did the work. I didn't kill anybody, I swear!" Jack paused and tilted his head to the side. "Wow. It's really weird to have that be a normal statement now."

"I'm glad you didn't do anything dangerous, but why didn't you wake me up, Jack?" Kim sounded a little hurt.

"You have no idea how peaceful you are when you're sleeping. Waking you up for something that came to be relatively nothing seems like a sin."

"Aww!"

"Shut up, Est!" Jack shouted at the Warden. "I wanted to come back to you looking that way, too. You're always adorable, but in different forms," Jack smiled lightly. His wording seemed awkward because he wasn't good at this mushy stuff, but the warm smile on Kim's precious face said he was doing alright.

Kim dropped the arrow pieces and held her arms out. "Come here," she said quietly and Jack obeyed, falling into her arms.

Jerry watched _the_ Captain Jack Brewer, undisputed leader of the fame growing Wandering Company nuzzle into the neck of a woman that had him in _her_ arms. "Jack Brewer. Calling the shots on the field, whipped as hell in camp," Jerry said as he spread his arm like it was some marketing revelation.

Est punched Jerry's arm for Jack. "Look at those two and tell me they're not perfect," Est growled. "You can learn a lot from Jack," Est put her foot down and crossed her arms.

"Learn from Jack? Please! You know what these hips do." Jerry whooed then slapped her ass. Est took his shirt collar in her hand and pushed him hard against the wall. They began kissing passionately and Est ground her hips into Jerry.

"We're going to Auntie Julie's," Kim declared as she and the two boys got their stuff. Jerry gave them a thumbs up and they left.

"Can you believe that? Twice! And it's always Est that starts it!" Kim whined as they got closer to Julie's tree house.

"She wouldn't like it if we did that to her," Jack growled.

"I don't know Jack, she might pull up a seat and watch," Milton weighed in. "She stares at your ass enough." Kim scoffed at that.

"Yeah, she stares at Kim's, too." Kim's look of indignation grew. "It is a great ass," Jack shrugged.

"Yeah," Milton concurred but sprinted for his life when the couple glared at him.

Milton knocked on Julie's door when Jack and Kim casually walked up behind him, his last comment apparently forgiven. Julie opened the door, her hair was a mess and she wore a think cotton robe that she left open, her undergarments and lithe body on display. The Americans forgot about the laze fare view of the human body in Weite.

"Can we spend the night?" Milton asked bluntly. Julie opened the door wider and stepped to the side, ushering them in.

"Is Est satiating her 'appetites?'" Julie worded carefully, shaking her head. "The Warden can be... blunt sometimes."

"But you aren't?" Milton asked curiously.

"No... well, I mean, I'll probably not so subtly make it known to you I'm not courting anyone, but I won't try to make you take me in front of your friends," Julie was still quite forthcoming. Milton's cheeks surpassed his hair in color "Why is Est so... open?" Jack asked.

Julie ran a hand through her hair, trying to tame it. "Life here can be really short. Shorter even if you have our line of work. Shorter than that if you're as bad the Voidlings. Jack, look how close you came."

"Live every day like it's your last," Kim said quietly, her eyes focused on Jack's puckered, stitched ridge of flesh that ran from bicep to tricep.

"Now you're learning," Julie nodded. "I would lay with Milton tonight without a regret because I like him and that's all it takes. If I ask questions, an arrow or a sword could stop me from learning the answer. Take warmth and pleasure where and when you can, because this life can be cold and painful (2)."

"Hey Julie, you know who else isn't courting right now?" Kim smiled as she and Jack shared a look. "Milton isn't."

Julie's face brightened considerably at the prospect.

Milton rolled his eyes, knowing what he had to do now, what he wanted to do but was still terrified by. "Uh... Julie?" Milton fought to get out her name.

"Yes Milton?" Julie knew what was coming and her ecstatic eyes betrayed her calm voice.

"Would... would you consider, perhaps, if you can find the time, maybe ponder the possibility..."

"MILTON!" Jack and Kim shouted.

"Would you be willing to court me?" Milton shot out so fast they almost missed it.

"Yes! By the gods, yes!"

"Alright, now that that's settled..." Milton trailed off before feinting.

"He doesn't always do that, I swear," Kim said, pointing at the collapsed redhead.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Kim, hey Kim," Jack's voice awoke the sleeping girl that was nuzzled into his chest.

"Hmm?" Kim asked in a dreamy tone, her eyes still closed.

"I hate to wake you up for something so small, but it's driving me crazy," Jack's voice sounded shaken and broken.

Kim's eyes snapped open, her brown orbs filled with worry. "Jack, are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?" Had he dreamt about how much worse the last battle could have been? If she had nightmares just about seeing Jack hit, how much worse must his be?

"No, well yeah, but I can't scratch this spot on my back..." Jack trailed off as he demonstrated his inability to reach said spot.

"Urgh..." Kim groaned and started at his shoulder blades and worked her way down. She ignored him and kept going after he said she got it. She could have stopped, but the layout of Jack's muscle under her fingers made her hot. Was it bad that just giving Jack a back rub could get her going? Anyway...

"I caught that 'well yeah' in there. Spill." Kim had been there for him not just through this, but through everything so far. He hasn't lied or hidden a thing from her why start now?

Jack sighed and began, "I lost the whole arm, Kim. That's worse than death. I'm a warrior and a martial artist. There's a lot of things I couldn't do for you. I would be so hindered in protecting you or anyone else. 'There goes Captain Jack Brewer, the fabled leader of the Wandering Company that lost his fucking arm,'" Jack said with a scowl. "You were right, Kim. I know I still have my arm, but the what ifs are only something I could pretend I could shake off."

Kim took his hands, both of them facing each other and lying on their sides. She sidled up closer so their bodies were flushed and she kissed him hard and with passion. "I would never think of you as anything but whole, Jack. No one could see you as anything less than heroic and charismatic. Brody said he's waiting for you to be ready before we make a move. A king is waiting on you!"

Kim paused and then a mischievous smile spread over her pink lips. "And as far as you not being able to do some things for me, what happened to only needing three fingers?"

"Kim, that's not what I..." before Jack could finish his sentence, Kim grabbed a handful of his hair and pulled back, making him gasp. As soon as he opened his mouth, Kim's tongue darted in and caressed his before drawing him into action.

Jack sighed and fought back, their tongues rolling and dueling. His hips bucked when Kim stuck her hand down his soft buckskin pants and grabbed his quickly hardening cock with a twist.

Jack pulled her hand away and looked at her with shock. "Here, Kim?"

"We'll be quiet, they're asleep. They'll never know," Kim argued (1). "Live every night like it's your last," Kim stated what seemed to be Vakker's slogan.

Jack didn't fight her when she slipped her hand back into his pants and fished out his now fully erect member that remained hidden under the blanket they shared. Her soft hand worked slowly over Jack's hot shaft, her eyes never leaving his.

She opened her fist and slid her smooth palm down his veined dick until she cupped and then lightly squeezed his balls. She smiled victoriously when Jack screwed his eyes shut and panted out a nearly silent "fuck."

Kim pushed on his shoulder to roll him over before she climbed on top of him, their chests pressed together, her hand never stopping it's repetitive trail from balls to tip.

Jack held onto her arms as the speed of her hand quickened and the friction grew. Jack was panting heavily now as Kim kissed her way down his neck and her free hand slid under his night shirt to run over his hard chest, little fingers brushing over his nipples.

Her hand left long enough to roll his shirt up to where he could take it off without either of them sitting up. As soon as it was discarded, her lips walked down his neck, down his chest and kissing ever individual muscle of his solid abs.

Jack gasped and took handfuls of her hair as her tongue swirled just above his straining cock, her head out of sight below the blanket.

Kim liked the idea of Jack's view being hindered. She could do whatever she wanted, and he wouldn't know till it was happening. Her first experiment was to spit on her palm just a little and begin working him again.

She figured it was a go when he jolted and tugged just a little on her hair, her mouth so close he could feel hot breath on the head. Kim then decided to go hands free and rest on her forearms as she licked one big flat line from the base and up over the tip and then back down.

Jack wanted to moan, wanted to curse and egg Kim on in her playing but they both knew he couldn't. Kim told him she understood with a gentle kiss to his head.

She changed it up by skipping more shaft play and curled her tongue around one nut and he jolted again. This time she sucked it right into her hot mouth and he had to try not to jump. Kim was torturing him with this, knowing they had to stay low and quiet.

She decided it was time to end him. She squeezed him not too lightly and without warning took him as deep as she could into her throat. It took all she had to not gag, she couldn't. It'd be too much noise.

Jack let go of her hair and grabbed the blanket. Making her deep throat would make noise and risk detection. Kim decided to sacrifice speed for depth, using her warm velvety tongue to make him deliciously shudder. She could feel his balls tightening in her hand, he was so close.

Kim risked a bit of noise by taking him in all the way and wrapping her lips around him. She twisted and turned her whole head, her tongue never ceasing in it's curling over his throbbing, pulsing cock. Finally she felt his legs tighten and mentally commended Jack for not completely thrashing as his powerful orgasm raced through him and into her waiting mouth.

She licked and sucked him clean, and rose up to him, sticking her tongue out to show him it was all gone.

"You're going to be the death of me, not the Voidlings or Thoseans."

Kim smiled at his odd wording of compliment and tucked his spent dick back into his pants. "That should keep the nightmares away for the rest of the night."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

What was that? Something was slowly inching up Kim's inner thighs, the lightest touch. If it was a bug, so help her...

This was no bug. They were fingers, fingers that were currently working their way into her pants' waistband. Kim ever so slowly lifted the blanket to see a full head of long brown hair. Cautiously, her fingers ran through it and the feathery lightness alone told her it was Jack's. That explains why his face wasn't the first thing she saw when she woke up. As his fingers dragged her underwear down with her pants, she knew exactly what he had in mind.

Just as she expected, she felt the tip of his tongue flick out at her clit. She tried not to shudder as she looked out over the blanket, but then realized they were alone, Milton and Julie were nowhere in sight. That being said, Kim allowed herself the tiniest of shameless moans.

Jack's tongue picked up speed over her sensitive nub and his rough, calloused hands rubbed her thighs causing her to squirm.

"Morning, Jack," Kim exhaled with a smile.

"Good morning to you, too," Jack said with his lips pressed to soft folds, earning him another shiver. This was a hell of a way to wake up, Kim thought. "I seem to have found my breakfast," Jack's voice came off as smug before he lapped one long line from end to end of Kim's waiting lips.

"Damn, Jack," Kim's hands were in her hair already. This was going to be a long ride.

Another lick, and another and another, Kim's hips bucking for more each time. She couldn't ignore Jack's hands that were massaging and spreading Kim's athletic ass. One hand left and she wondered where it went until she felt a finger tracing the entirety of her core's entrance.

"Come on Jack, enough teasing," Kim's voice was firm. She wanted Jack to give her full speed and power. He started with only one finger monotonously moving in and out, giving her only a fraction of what she wanted, and his tongue had stopped all attention to her clit.

She was about to yell at him until he fully suckled her nerve bundle and three fingers drove into her at once. Her back shot off of the blankets that separated them from the floor. Her eyes widened in shock and she was breathless, stopping her from screaming at the sudden entrance. If Jack hadn't made sure she was good and wet first, it would have been just cruel.

There was no warm up, only raw pistoning fingers that rocked Kim's entire being. "I'm really sorry you can't scream right now," Jack lamented thorough gritted teeth, focusing on the task at hand.

Kim was convulsing and grunting, whining even as Jack hammered his fingers in her trembling, roasting hot center. "Fuck Jack, oh Fuck!" Kim tried to pull away, it was so intense. The hand on her ass was strong enough to keep her in place. "Ooohhh!" She had to be close.

"Come on damn it, come!" Jack said as his at arm actually got tired. Her juices literally ran down his forearm. Jack nipped her clit and even dared to press his thumb against her asshole and the new combination of feelings was enough to make her explode.

The force of her orgasm was near atomic, so much so that she shot up into a sitting position and Jack could feel her thrashing as she came.

It must have been a full minute before she could even open her beautiful brown eyes again. "Am I dead?" Kim asked with only one eye open.

"I really hope not. That means I only got to do that once," Jack's voice dripped in earned confidence. "So what's the verdict on only needing three fingers?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Guilty, guilty as all hell."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Three Days Later**

"Jack, Kim, you may want to get up for this," King Brody said from the doorway to their house. Milton and Julie shared a house, as did Jerry and Est. Est had ordered a house to be built for Jack and Kim the morning after Milton, Jack and Kim went to Julie's. The house was done by noon.

The construction of the house was solid but easy to be dismantled, as the Rangers never knew when their location could be compromised. Surprise was the most valuable element to the Ranger.

"What's going on?" Jack asked as he got out of bed and stretched. His stitches had been taken out yesterday and he couldn't be happier.

Kim blushed when she realized Brody had caught her staring at the rippling of Jack's muscular back as he twisted this way and that, and as he reached his fingertips to the ceiling.

"I have a surprise for you, but you need to leave the outpost to get there," Brody's evasiveness made Jack and Kim a little nervous. They'd taken to not even carrying their weapons while up in the outpost because it was probably the safest place in Weite. This time however, they armed up.

The couple followed Brody out of the house after they had donned their armor for the first time since the battle with the Voidlings. They took down the ropes that ran through wheel cranked pulleys to reach the ground. Once down, Rangers at the top retracted the ropes.

They followed Brody a short distance back behind the outpost to a sizeable glen where at least a hundred tents were set up in neat rows.

"What is this?" Jack asked, seeing as how the tent formation seemed empty. Brody only chuckled as they continued through the rows of tents. They crested a hill and once at the top, Jack and Kim's jaws simultaneously dropped.

"Your Wandering Company," Brody said with a smile. "In front of you are fifty Rangers, fifty Epineians, fifty Cynerics and fifty Magnons. The best warriors in Vakker next to my own guard." The men Brody spoke of stood at attention in perfect rows, fully armed and ready for the march as it was.

Jack and Kim were speechless. "We have two hundred men and women," Jack said, feeling quite numb.

"What do we do with them?" Kim asked, feeling the same as Jack.

"This isn't any company, you two. This is the elite, most powerful company in Vakker. I must warn you," Brody turned to them, his hand resting under his chin and his elbow on his hip, you aren't some kind of deserve, nor a fodder. The Wandering Company will be the spearhead of my army. You are the advance, the center."

"We're the hammers," Jack summed it up.

"Precisely," Brody nodded. "Can you handle this, Captain?"

Jack chuckled and ran a hand through his long brunette hair. "We'll find out."

Jack's eyes scanned the formation of men, split into four groups of fifty. The Epineians were in the center, the great spearmen that would serve as the rock in the river, the backbone. The Cynerics and Magnons sat at the flanks, heavy and effective infantry to quickly turn a tide. At the back were the Rangers, the deadly archers to support with overhead arrow fire or reserve melee if things got crazy.

They caught Fedelmid among the Magnons and Julie and Claire in with the Rangers. The best indeed.

"How's your arm?" Brody lightly punched Jack's shoulder. This was the attitude of a friend, not of a king. Brody understood that Jack fought with him, not for him. Jack wasn't a subject and wouldn't be treated like one.

"I can fight," Jack nodded and Kim glared at him. He caught it from the corner of his eye and he knew he was going to get a talking to.

"Good. The Voidlings are organizing. They know now that we are as well. There's going to be a real fight in the next couple days. When my army is ready, I'll need you, Jack."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"What was that?" Kim spat once they were back in their tree house.

"I _can_ fight, Kim!" Jack shot back. "I almost have full use of my arm. Okay, it hurts a little, I'll give you that, but I can still get it done."

"You couldn't even scratch your own back last night, Jack!" Kim threw her hands up, then dropped them to her hips as she waited for his response.

"A sword takes one arm," Jack countered. "I still have karate too, which these guys have never seen, let alone paired with a sword. I understand you're scared. I am, too. With or without both arms, this is war and it's going to be dangerous."

"I know, and I hate that this is our life, Jack! Every night I fall asleep in your arms terrified that it'll be the last time, and you have that same fear. We all do. It's not fair!" Kim shouted and was in near hysterics.

Jack took her and wrapped her in a tight hug, not letting her go when she pushed against his chest. "Shhh..." Jack tried to shush her.

Kim gave in and held him back as sobs escaped her petite body, hot tears rolling down Jack's black leather shirt. "I don't want to lose you, Jack," Kim forced out, but it was little more than a whisper.

"I know Kim, I know. They'll try to take me from you and you from me, but we're not going to let them do that, are we (3)?" Jack kissed her head and rested his cheek on her golden silky hair.

"No, we're not," Kim said forcefully as she got herself together, picking up on Jack's strength and determination that he had said she was the source of. "We're stronger and better. We're warriors, damn it. We're fearless (4)." Kim forcefully pushed off from Jack's chest and her eyes were a picture of stone, relentless and merciless.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **(1) In cultures such as Norse or Native American where there were one or more families living in cramped dwellings, discrete intercourse after everyone was thought to be asleep was common practice.**

 **(2) That's why I've been relatively quick to shack characters together. There's going to be quite a bit of sensual activity, but I promise you now that it will be in taste... meaning I don't touch nonconsent. The characters will always be both ininvested**

 **(3) Jack's little pep talk here is paraphrased from** _ **We Were Soldiers**_ **. I highly recommend the book and or movie.**

 **(4) Not a fact, just a suggestion to look up Olivia Holt's song** _ **Fearless**_ **.**


	9. Burned Houses and Birds

**Sorry about this one taking longer to get out, but I've been in a fist fight with life lately.**

 **On a different note, if you're interested in music fitting to the story, might I recommend looking into Adrian Von Ziegler and/or Karliene on YouTube? Ziegler has great medieval Celtic and Viking music, while Karliene does fantasy ballads. Great stuff.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

The sound of wind in the trees and a relaxing crackle had awoken the Ranger, reminding her that it was her watch. Crackle? The Ranger sprang to life but it was too late. The tree line in front of her was engulfed in tongues of fire lapping at the glowing night sky.

"Fire! Fire!" she shrieked as she ran along the catwalk, waking the entire outpost.

Brody broke out of his tree house with hand and a half sword and royal Epineian shield, the bronze face painted royal blue with his sidgel, the Black Dragon who was chief of all the gods. "What happened?" Brody roared.

Brody's question was answered when he saw the golden banners with the brown bear of the Voidlings. In a bold move, they struck first. "Get everyone prepared for battle and clear of the outpost! We can't save this tinderbox. And send for the Wandering Company.

The Rangers scrambled to gear up and evacuate, forming a battle line among the trees as the fire got ever nearer.

In the distance a horn sounded and a great chorus of shouting took up. The Voidlings were charging, gods only knowing how many there were.

Before Brody had the chance to signal for a charge, when a second horn sounded. This was not the Voidlings. The sea of two thousand Rangers parted as Jack, Kim, Jerry, Milton and Rudy along with the rest of the Wandering Company at their backs surged past them all with weapons ready and a call with a force of lions.

They crashed into the Voidlings like a wave, but the rock broke and shattered under axe, sword and spear. Jack's company acted like a wedge that splits lumber, making a great gap for Brody, Est and the Rangers to exploit. A great rift was opened and the lesser skill of the Voidlings faltered and their ranks were split in half.

Yet again, two horns sounded announcing the presence of another player. With lances trained, Phil and his Hahkmaki Riders smashed into the left and right flanks of the Voidlings causing them fight on four fronts. It was five if you counted the Wandering Company chopping through the center.

Jack lead his pack with a speed and strength he didn't know he possessed, his sword and axe felt like simple extensions of his arms. He hacked and slashed, the bodies in front of him putting up less than an honorable fight.

Kim was at his side, wielding her Ranger's sword with Rudy's training. She refused to separate from Jack. Last time she did, Jack nearly lost an arm, and in the back of her mind, that made her more worried about him than ever. That fear, and them fighting for each other side to side fueled their spirit and made them a very deadly pair. Gods help any twenty men that stood before them. As Kim had said, they were better, they were now fearless.

Rudy did not fight with the same protective devotion of Jack and Kim, but his two decades of experience made him a beautifully terrifying sight to be behold. Rudy was a surgical ballerina when he flashed his black twin Dao swords. Short, but sharp and light like razors, the Voidlings saw there guts at their feet before they felt it. Please keep in mind that war is not as clean as it is portrayed (1).

Milton and Julie fought as a team as well. Milton was a moving bronze wall, protecting himself and Julie behind him with his long spear and great shield. Julie stayed close behind, her bow string constantly reverberated as she fired over the top of Milton's shield (2).

Jerry was not thriving as usual. His mind was unfocused and trained on the well-being of a certain young brunette Wardeness. Jerry was the only token member of the Company that didn't have his love by his side, and his performance showed it at first. Jerry had to see her, had to make sure she was fine. This thought propelled him forward and allowed him to find his mammoth stride. He became one possessed like Jack and Kim had become since the fight began.

The tide never turned, the fight having been in Vakkerian favor all along. The tide simply rolled in and brought down anything with hopes of stopping it.

Before long, the Company saw the trunks of trees on the other side. They had successfully cut the horde completely in half. Jack saw his flanks perfectly secured and even widening as the Rangers pushed out. They had effectively formed a 'T' with a widening trunk.

Jack closed his eyes, knowing what he had to do. He hated this, but the lives of his people were at stake. Yes, _his_ people. "About face!" He commanded, and the Company did as ordered, turning 180 degrees to face the backs of the Voidlings. "Push them back to the flames!" Jack's voice was strong, though his heart shuddered at what he had commanded.

His soldiers spread thin and went back into the frey, making two separate boxes of Voidlings, packed in by warriors and their own fire. Die by the sword, surrender or burn.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The field was quiet as the forces of Vakker walked among the dead and the dying. The metallic smell of blood assaulted the senses of those not accustomed to it.

Jack and Kim turned and fully looked at each other for the first time since they'd charged. They hardly recognized each other, both slick with sweat and literally dripping blood. Jack had been able to cool himself down, but Kim's eyes were still animalistic and burning with hate and pure rage.

Jack approached her slowly and noticed she was trembling quite fiercely. "Hey," Jack said with little more than a whisper. "We're okay, we made it," he told her as he housed his weapons and cautiously put his hands on her small shoulders.

Kim didn't move, didn't speak. The fire in her eyes slowly faded and Jack finally saw her true spirit returning to her body. She shuffled closer to him like she was walking for the first time before she nearly collapsed into Jack's chest. She shuddered and took two fistfuls of his crimson soaked war shirt, burying her face into the damp leather. What did she care? She was already beyond a mess.

"It's okay. I'm here. You're here. We're here together, we made it." Jack shuddered as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled her hair. Her usual scent of vanilla and lavender had abandoned her and was replaced with dirt, smoke, sweat and blood.

In his arms, she finally broke. She didn't speak, she didn't cry out. She shook with quiet sibs that racked her entire body and her soul. Every so often Jack's name would escape from her trembling lips.

They had fought before, been in over their heads, but this was the first time they had seen the face of full fledged war. Tonight they had seen the face of what man could do to each other when their backs were against one wall or another.

Jack and Kim, being so wrapped up in each other, did not realize they had been joined by others. Jerry had found Est in one piece. Milton and Julie were holding each other as well. Phil, Rudy and Brody had all gathered with them.

Brody shook his head as he wiped the blood from his sword. His eyes took in the sights around him, and then fell on the young couples that held each other so tightly. "It is good that war is so terrible, otherwise man would fall in love with it (3)," Brody lamented.

"What do we do now?" Kim asked as she composed herself. Real life was back. Maybe she'd cry later.

"Where's Claire? She's patrolled the Void more than anyone. She'll know where we can strike these fuck heads before they can get us again," Est growled as she watched her home burn.

"You want to press them after tonight?" Julie asked in shock. "That's insane."

"Why?" Brody asked. "The force they attacked us with was no small raiding party. They meant to kill us. They could have if it was only the Rangers. They've shown their hand. The tribes have gathered and are ready for war with either us, the Thoseans, or both. They've forced us now. We push or they invade Vakker." The king had spoken. This was now an offensive front.

"Your army will come down and we'll press them into Thosea with the Thosean's pressing right back. We'll squeeze them together until they pop and then the real war starts," Jack said, rubbing his chin.

"Unless..." Milton trailed off.

"Go on," Brody urged him.

"Unless we can bring the Voidlings to the table. Get them with us," Milton offered.

"You would have us ally with them?" Brody asked, making sure he followed.

"Yeah dude, whole lot less people for us to kill and a whole lot more people to help us kill Thoseans," Jerry summed it up in the way only Jerry could.

"So are we done here? I feel really gross," Kim said with a scrunched nose.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack took Kim's hand and led her down to the river that the outpost had been situated on. The two were alone, and seeing that, Jack allowed himself to fall onto the cool grass. His hand speared through his cruddy hair as he stared up at the twinkling stars.

Kim plopped down next to him and took his hand to squeeze it. Jack turned and looked at her questioningly. "I keep feeling the need to make sure you're still here," Kim whispered.

Jack raised their entwined hands to his lips and kissed their fingers. "I am still here. I told you that they'd try to take us away from each other, and I told you they wouldn't," Jack said seriously. "Come on, let's get washed up."

Jack offered his hand and Kim took it. They stripped down to the skin and waded into the cool water together, both sighing in ecstasy as the gentle flow ran around them.

Kim dipped beneath the surface and burst back up, throwing her hair behind her as she did so. "God, this is nice!" Kim groaned as she worked the grime from her golden hair.

"I agree," Jack said with a chuckle as he splashed water over his chest. "Tonight was kinda crazy, huh?"

"You can say that again," Rudy said from the riverbank as he began undressing himself.

Kim darted behind Jack and peaked around his shoulder as Rudy joined them. She remembered the Vakkerians didn't make a big deal about nudity, but Kim was still shy herself.

"War is like any job. Being a soldier is a job. Do it and leave it behind, guys," Rudy chuckled as he did a backflip even in the water.

"Oh god!" Kim shouted as she tried to cover her eyes but it was too late.

"This is gonna sound really messed up, because it is, but killing gets easier. You do it enough, and you do it enough when you know you HAVE to, it becomes nothing." Rudy's advice sounded cold, but it made sense to Jack and Kim.

"I follow you there, Rudy, but how long is it until the nightmares stop?" Jack asked, knowing it was on Kim's mind.

"Once you've lived that nightmare enough, it stops being a nightmare. You kill so many times, you look death in the face every day, it stops being scary." Rudy splashed Jack and Kim and Kim squealed.

Jack splashed back out of anger and within moments, the three of them had a splash fight going.

Great big splashes nearby alerted them to the presence of others. Jerry, Est, Julie, Milton, Claire and even Brody were in the crystal blue waters with them, laughing and splashing.

Here were gathered some of the finest, most lethal warriors in Weite. They had just decimated a force much greater than themselves, and their dwellings burned to ashes. They were probably traumatized, but they still had to do their best to be young and to fight the darkness. Their connections to each other were all they had to hold onto. In this moment, it seemed to be enough.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The respectable force was forced to sleep on the ground without as much as a blanket, everything they didn't carry with them had been reduced to soot.

The night was cool as the wind rustled the leaves overhead, causing a slight shiver. The soldiers had the option of huddling together or waiting in the chill until the warmth of the sun returned.

Jack and Kim didn't have that problem, nor did Jerry and Est, or Kim and Julie, even Brody and Claire found warmth wrapped in each other.

Jack and Kim laid on the cold ground, their bodies pressed together tightly. "Are you okay, Kim?" Jack asked as if he could do anything.

"Can we light a fire?" Kim asked, snuggling her face into the crook of his neck. Fire was a possibility, but after seeing what fire had wrought, it didn't quite seem right.

"It is no disrespect to those we lost today to stay warm," Brody commented. "Instead, let us light fires and show our strength. We fear not the flame, though the Rangers lost their home to it."

After Brody's words had spread, little fires dotted the sorry camps, and as the light lifted, so did the moods of the men and women.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Day light came and the warriors awoke, praying to the slew of gods they believed in that they had survived the hellish night. The stars disappeared and the sunset was a brilliant red with a touch of deep orange.

"The sky is so beautiful this morning," Kim commented, her eyes focusing on the birth of the new day. "I don't understand how something so gorgeous can come after something as horrible as last night," Kim pondered as she appreciated the warmth that Jack's body was providing from behind her.

"I appreciate it a little more after last night, you know? I get to see another one with you. Last night wasn't the end of the world for us. I'm grateful for it, and mornings with you make me want to fight harder than ever." This was an oddly poetic sentiment from Jack, but Kim understood where it came from. Last night Jack was a ruthless killer, but this morning he was still the man she had fallen in love with.

"How are you feeling, Jack?" Kim figured he was okay, but she wouldn't gamble him being fine. She wanted him to be okay as a leader, and okay as the greatest link to sanity she had here. Jack had never held back his feelings from her before.

"I'm doing okay," Jack's voice rang honest. "It was hard last night, but I know it was what we had to do. It was literally us or them. They attacked us. They burned down the Rangers' homes. This is what war is. If I have to kill a million men to save you, damn it Kim, I will."

Kim rolled over and kissed his neck. "Jack, I know you're right, but I still hate that we had to kill. We've had to kill since that day when we first fought with Fedelmid and Edgil. I will fight for you, with you, because until we get home, our friends and each other is all we're gonna have."

"How did I get so lucky? Out of all the people in the world, I woke up in this situation with you. Before I met you, I wasn't sold on the God thing, but now, he's the only explanation for you."

Kim wasn't sure what had gotten into Jack. She could chalk it up to last night, or this could be the rationale he was selling himself so he doesn't snap. Jack wasn't usually that silver tongued... at least not verbally. He had always been caring and sweet, but his word game wasn't what it is now.

"Come on Kim, we should probably get up," Jack kissed her forehead and relinquished his hold on her. "If we were actually in a bed I'd be more willing to fight to sleep a little longer."

"Yeah, you're a good pillow but what did you have?" Kim asked, afraid the answer would make her feel bad. For some reason, she felt she had to know.

"Nothing," Jack responded with a shrug. "No big deal. There weren't any rocks digging into my back, so I'll call it a plus."

"You're such a trooper," Kim leaned up and kissed his lips. Saying 'I'm sorry' doesn't get him a pillow, but a compliment and kiss raises the spirits.

Jack and Kim pack up their weapons that were so near but not on them. The next step was to find King Brody to see what was needed of them.

They found Brody nearby, but he wasn't alone. A face was buried in the crook of his neck, and long red hair flowed over the Ranger's back.

"Is that..." Jack trailed his question off, pointing at the two.

"I think it is," Kim said with a smile.

"Should we let them wake up, or should we..."

"Nah, let them enjoy it," Kim decided with a have of her hand. "If anything happens today, they'll be glad they had this," Kim said as she took Jack's arm and draped it over her shoulders. Jack chuckled when she wrapped her arms around him and held him close.

Jack and Kim had just gotten comfortable on a nearby log when Brody and Claire woke up. Brody woke up first, seeing just who was in his protective grasp. Seeing it was Claire, he smiled to himself. His face fell when he realized he was being watched. He smiled again because it was Jack and Kim, the rising power couple whether Jack and Kim knew it or not.

"Morning Captain Brewer, Captain Brewer's lady," Brody greeted warmly. His usual heated glare towards Kim was gone. Claire was taking that heat now. Good, thought Kim. Now Jack won't have to kill him.

"Morning," Jack greeted with courteously nod. It was clear to them they were not Brody's subjects, but they were still paying him due respect. "We're not exactly in a hurry, but we're anxious for orders."

Brody scratched his chin and his eyes wandered this way and that. "The Rangers and Hahkmaki Riders are going to stay here, hold the line and waited for Edgil, Magnus and the Epineians." Brody paused again and looked at Jack and Kim. "The Wandering Company currently have no orders, Captain. Wait with us, or do with your company as you see fit. Keep your hawks handy."

"Hawks? Like falcons and stuff?" Kim asked with a raised brow.

"Exactly. Vakkerians have been using hawks, eagles and falcons to send messages over great distances for centuries (4)."

"I'll check with Fedelmid or Julie, see if they know our hawk guy," Jack told Kim. "Once I'm sure the whole Company is up, we'll prepare to move."

"Where will you go?" Brody's eyes showed anxiety and a slight bit of childish wonderment. He was as lost in the ongoing saga of the Wandering Company as anybody.

"I'm taking my company into Thosea. We'll cause as much problems for them as we can before you arrive. We'll do hit and runs, disrupt what we can. If we pick our fights, we'll be quite the fly on their backs," Jack explained.

"Very well," Brody nodded in agreement. "Safe travels to you, Jack and Kim. Keep this one safe, will you?" Brody kissed Claire's hair.

"She'll be invaluable. We'll do as much as we can, but we'll be smart about it," Kim promised.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Company said their goodbyes, but before Jack could give the call to march, Brody approached him one last time.

"Captain Brewer, before you leave, you should take this," Brody handed him a leather roll.

Jack unrolled it and found an olive green leather cutout of a turtle. "What's this?" Jack asked with a chuckle. "I love turtles, but what's the occasion?"

"It's your sidgel. This one here is for your shirt. Your men will paint the turtle on their shields, and your Rangers have identical turtles on their cloaks," Brody explained.

"How'd you know to go with turtles?" Jack asked, scratching the back of his neck.

"I may have said something when Brody asked me what I thought you would like your sidgel to be..." Kim said with a tone that screamed she told him.

"Well thank you," Jack smiled and kissed her forehead. Usually Jack would give a shit about looking soft in front of others, but after his performance yesterday, no one would dare question the mettle of Captain Jack Brewer or Lieutenant Kim Crawford.

With Jack's badge of identification in place to tell Weite who he and his people were, it was time to strike into Thosea itself.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The moving itself was slow. Thosea was uncharted territory and not even Fedelmid had stepped foot beyond the cursed border. The Void being as expansive as it is, it would be a few days before they saw the border.

"Milton buddy, how's the map?" Jack asked as he sparred with Jerry.

"Filling out nicely. If we need to, we can easily trace our steps back," Milton informed him. "We're still a bit out from where we started."

"You mean when we first got here?" Kim asked from her spot by the fire, warming her hands.

"Yeah. It'll be weird going back there, let alone beyond it," Milton said, going back to his map.

Jack saw Kim warming herself at the fire, he leather knee high boots almost inside the circle. He went and sat down next to his lady before picking her up and setting her in his lap. "Are you cold, cutie?" Jack whispered in her ear, his arms wrapping around her.

"A little. It's colder than when we first got here. It must be fall back home," Kim said, her eyes trailing off in the distance to somewhere Jack couldn't follow.

"Are you okay?" Jack kissed her neck and nuzzled between her neck and shoulder.

"Yeah, I think so. It's just... I'm feeling really home sick," Kim admitted softly. "I don't miss my house or any of that. That's not what it is. I miss my dad," Kim's voice shook, nearly breaking but she stayed strong.

"I know Kim, I know," Jack hugged her tighter and rested his chin on her shoulder. "We'll get you home some day. We'll all get back home."

"I'm worried about going home, though."

"What?" Jack asked, not sure if he heard her right.

"I miss my dad, yeah, but what about Jerry and Milton and Est and everybody? What happens when we go home and we're not together anymore? I told you Jack, I don't want to lose you." Kim turned around in his arms and buried herself into his chest like a baby buries into the warm safety of a parent.

"Oh, Kim," Jack soothed, rubbing her back. "It's okay. Don't cry," he told her but to no effect. "When we get out of here, I will find you," Jack said firmly.

"What?" it was Kim's turn to ask with teary eyes.

Jack dried her face with his sleeve and kissed her the tip of her nose. "When we get out of here, I don't care if I need to walk, bike, drive or fly. I will go to Seaford and I will find you. I'm more invested in you than I've ever been. The only thing holding me down to Northborough is college."

"But what about your family?" Kim was digging where Jack hoped she never would, but he felt like he had to tell her in this moment.

"Well, I'm an only child. And as for my parents..." Jack's voice caught and a tear threatened to fall. It had been years since he talked about it.

"Jack?" Kim asked softly, another set of tears in her eyes, because if Jack was near crying, how on Weite could this story be happy.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was seventeen," Jack's voice came out as a harsh whisper, his eyes closed as a tear did fall. "I was at the Otai Academy when it happened. I was called home and found out..." Jack couldn't talk about it anymore. Bringing back the memories that he had long ago snuffed out hurt too damn much.

"Is that were these came from?" Kim asked as she brushed her fingers over pale scar tissue, long healed but still a reminder.

"Yeah. Those put me in the hospital. That's why I like it here. That's why I'd like to come find you when this is all over. I need a fresh start. I need you."

"I'm sorry, Jack. I had no idea," Kim kissed his forehead as he visually tried to get himself back together. "I'm here for you if you need to cry. I'm here for you if you need to talk or just to cuddle," Kim offers, holding him tightly.

"No, it's okay," Jack said and dried his eyes. It was two years ago. This place helped me forget about it, and I want to forget about it again. I have enough to worry about here."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **(1) Watch the Battle of Sterling scene from Mel Gibson's** _ **Braveheart**_ **. Strategically and geographically speaking, it's inaccurate as hell, but as for the animosity of medieval combat, it's possibly the most accurate you'll find in a movie.**

 **(2) This move of Milton and Julie was made famous in the** _ **Iliad**_ **by Diomedes and Ais the Bowmen, who both fought for the Greeks.**

 **(3) General Robert E. Lee said that after the Battle of Fredericksburg.**

 **(4) Eagles, hawks and falcons, and even crows were used as carrier pigeons in Europe before carrier pigeons were cool.**


	10. We Won't Be Home For Christmas

**Bryce, after some consideration, I think I'll do that story idea after we're done with this. I did some brainstorming, and I think it's worth a shot. Thanks!**

 **Also, I got my life together for at least two days! So here's another quick update! My question is though... Are you not entertained? Should I not get more reviews?**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

"You guys have the camp. I'll be back in a bit." Jack bent down and pecked Kim's lips. "I love you," he whispered before taking his leave. For the third night in a row, Jack left with his sword, axe, shield and a single javelin.

"Yo, what's up with Jack being all lone wolf again?" Jerry asked after Jack was out of earshot.

"Is Jack okay?" Milton asked Kim.

"I don't think he is, guys," Kim admitted. "He's been weird the last three days. I'm kind of worried about him."

"Any idea what's got him acting like this?" Milton asked, scratching his hairless chin.

Kim knew, but she didn't think it was her place. It was Jack's business if he wanted to bring up his parents. She thought it had to do with their relationship. Jack had promised he would get her home, that he would find her. She wanted a happy, fulfilling life with him. That much, she already knew. She wanted to live peacefully with him.

"I need to find a way to calm him down before he snaps," Kim said, her eyes focusing on the flame that they huddled around, fall coming up quick.

"Hump his brains out. When was the last time you two got it on anyway?" Jerry offered his advice.

Kim wanted to yell at Jerry, but she thought he might be right. "Milton, input?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, humping his brains out? Sex is a great stress reliever and oxidizes the brain. It could settle him for a while and hopefully make him open up to you more," Milton agreed with Jerry's plan.

"Good luck getting him to let his guard down enough to actually let you get it done. That boy's wound up like a bed spring," Jerry laughed. "You'll have to damn near rape him."

Kim blushed and imagined it in her head. "I'm gonna do it," Kim says with a light smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack wipes off his sword on the body of the Thosean scout at his feet. The deeper they go into the Void, the more scouting parties Jack found. This had to be a sign Thosea would soon strike with all her might.

He expected to find a raiding force soon, he had to. They wouldn't send this many scouts without any force behind it. At this point, Jack would usually turn back and lay with Kim, able to sleep with her safely in his arms. He could feel it in his bones though, that there was something bigger near by.

Jack picked up his javelin and set out deeper into the seemingly endless forest world that is the Void. He won't turn back until the sun begins to rise or he finds what he's looking for.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kim rolled over again, unable to sleep without Jack at her back. It's not that she can't sleep without him next to her, it's that she can't sleep when she doesn't know where he is or if he's okay.

"Kim, do you want us to go find him?" Milton offers, already strapping his bronze chest piece into place.

"Come on Kim, let's go drag your man back," Julie says as she and Claire stand up, ready to go. "Fedelmid can handle the camp."

So with that settled, Kim, Jerry and Milton, Julie and Claire set out to find their missing captain.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack leaned on his Javelin and looked down into the valley. What he saw should have frightened him, but it didn't. And that's what frightened him. As Jack's military career progressed, so did his prowess, but also his daring. When when daring and brave fall into stupid?

In the valley below must have been one thousand Thoseans, five times Jack's number. If he was going to capitalize on this location, he would have to move, and fast. He could already see his move in action before his eyes. He just had to be quick, had to be ruthless. If he was always going to be outnumbered, he would have to make sure he would outmatch them.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Shh, something's coming!" Kim hissed and dropped to a crouched position, quickly knocking her bow. The others grabbed cover, but quickly gave it up when they saw it was Jack, sprinting through the forest, launching himself quicker by pushing off trees.

"Jack!" Kim shouted, stepping out from behind her cover, stepping right in front of him. He barely had time to come to a stop, nearly plowing through her. "What's going on?"

"Kim? Guys?" Jack asked as everyone revealed themselves. "What are you all doing out here?" he asked, doubled over and trying to recapture his breath.

"We came to find you," Kim said, nearly pissed. "Why didn't you come back, Jack?"

"I was on my way back. I knew in my gut there was something out here, something we'd be meeting real soon. I found an encampment, at least a thousand men. They're comfortably nestled in a valley, steep hills on their flanks. If we attack before they can mobilize, we can box them in and crush them," Jack said in a hurry, knowing time was of the essence.

Without waiting for any deliberation, Jack took off at a run again towards their camp.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack's plan was set and the sun was just beginning to make it's appearance for the day. Jack and his Cynerics were at one end of the pass with Kim's Rangers behind him. Milton and the Epineians held the other end of the narrow pass with Jerry and his Magnons in support.

As soon as Jack gave the order, the Rangers released a volley into the sleeping camp, the tents being the targets. A few men cried out in pain and woke the camp. It became a turkey shoot as they scrambled to arm themselves.

The chaos was exactly as Jack wanted it. There was no order, no attempt to make battle lines. The Thoseans just charged at will at whichever side of the pass was closest to them.

"Shield Wall!" Jack called and his Cynerics overlapped their shields to make the nearly impenetrable line. The Thoseans stood little chance as they threw themselves against Jack's wall with no organization. As soon as they approached, they fell. If they got passed Kim's Rangers' fire.

Milton's wall was faring just as perfectly, a wall of bodies forcing the Thoseans to try to crawl over their own.

"Over the top, let's go!" Jerry shouted as he took his monstrous great sword in his hands and vaulted himself over the line of Milton's Epineians. The rest of Jerry's Magnons followed and cut down any Thosean that dare approach, pushing them back threw the camp and back towards Jack's formation.

Seeing what was happening, Jack and Milton began to walk their shield walls forward to effectively sandwich the thinning Thoseans. In this manner, the entire Wandering Company met in the middle, having exterminated the camp.

"Alright," Jack said, wiping the blood from his face, though it only smeared making him look just as fearsome. "That couldn't have gone better."

"Jerry the Beast jumped over my line and drove them back!" Milton punched Jerry's arm.

"We Magnons couldn't let the Epineians have all the fun," Jerry punched him back. "It totally worked, though. Were you too busy hiding behind your shield to see the slaughter that went down?" Jerry joked.

"Guys, I think you're missing what's important. We just got a whole bunch of provisions and extra blankets," Kim pointed out. With the temperature dropping every day, the blankets and furs the Thoseans had so graciously provided would be a huge help.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Company took all the provisions and equipment they could handle and set up camp on both hilltops overlooking the sight of battle. After the victory, they decided that was enough for the day, and the men and women made no fuss about a lazy camp day with food and warm fires. Jack was smarter than the Thoseans though, having the sense to post sentries.

The Thosean tents they inhabited were more like teepees, having a hole in the top to let the smoke out, but a rope was lassoed around it that could easily be tightened to keep out the rain. Having a fire in the spacious tents was one Thosean innovation that had a leg up on the Vakkerians.

Jack and Kim snuggled together in their own tent, happily wrapped up in a sleeping bag. Kim was just happy Jack couldn't see the mischievous grin on her face.

Jack's body was flush against hers, her ass pressed firmly against Jack's crotch. He thought she had fallen asleep a while ago, setting Jack up for her plan.

She moaned as if dreaming, and wriggled her ass against him. She waited a few seconds before doing it again with a little more enthusiasm. She felt him try to make some space between them, but she also felt his cock quickly hardening right against her cheek. Every time Jack tried to back away, Kim would roll with him.

"Oh come on," Jack whispered, unable to do anything against this torture.

"Mmm, so fucking good Jack. Oh, oh fuck yes," Kim side, grinding her hips. She knew she had him. He was completely stiff, pressed against her.

"Oh for the love of..." Jack sighed, trying to focus on anything else than what he thought was Kim having a dream about him fucking her senseless.

"God Jack, please more, you're so big!" Kim's smile couldn't get any bigger, knowing how she was playing him. She rolled over and draped a leg over his hip and ground her sex right into his crotch and she dug her face into his neck before lightly nipping him. Her hand ran down his bare chest and she was full on dry humping him now.

"Kim, you're totally not sleeping right now," Jack said forcefully, but Kim didn't respond. She bucked her hips again and sucked his neck. "I know it's been a while, but we're still in the Void..." Jack warned.

"Don't care," Kim said honestly as she slipped hand down into his leather pants and went straight for his balls. She attacked his mouth with her own when she tried to speak. Her tongue easily slipped in and killed his words.

"Damn it Kim, what's gotten into you?" Jack asked with a chuckle as soon as he got the chance.

"You're about to be," Kim said bluntly as she rolled on top of him, pinning him down as she flicked his nipple with her soft pink tongue. "Are you going to cooperate?" she asked playfully.

"What's the other option?" Jack asked.

"What do you think?" Kim sat up and straddled him before rolling her hips so forcefully Jack's eyes went back in his head. When they came back to look at her, she was already topless, palming her own breasts, her fingers working her peaking nipples.

Jack shot up and pushed her hand away, sucking as much of her breath into his wet mouth as he could, Kim gasping above him and his hands going to her ass.

"There's my Jack," Kim said with a sigh. She began a steady roll of her hips that Jack thrusted to meet her. "Oh fuck!" Her arms shot around his shoulders and she began to whimper. "Feel how wet I am already?" she teased. "Take me hard so I have to bite you not to scream. Take your time and drag it out for an hour for a slow burn. Let me do all the work, it's up to you," Kim whispered in his ear.

"Let you do all the work, hmm? What's that like?" Jack wasn't sure if he was going to get a verbal answer, or a first hand demonstration.

"Glad you asked," Kim purred and got off him, leaving him completely confused. His question was answered when she pulled her silk pants off. They were men pants technically, but the comfiest thing to sleep in next to sleeping in nothing at all.

His pants were gone too, in one quick pull. Kim got between his knees and went from cock to neck in one long trail of her tongue, leaving Jack completely speechless. She settled herself so the entrance of her core had Jack's throbbing member against the entrance but not in.

"Oh fuck Kim," Jack gasped as she slid up and down along his shaft, coding him in her arousal.

"You made the right choice in letting me take over," Kim smiled against his neck before she righted herself and lifted off him, allowing his dick to go straight up at full attention. Jack expected her to slowly slide down her as she guiding the tip of his cock to her slick nether lips, but instead she dropped straight down and but her own knuckles not to scream out.

Jack wreathed and gritted his teeth when Kim went down straight to the hilt in under a second. She only took one more second to adjust before she started rocking back and forth on him, whimpering with every roll of her athletic rips. Her speed exponentially increased until she was riding the poor young man for all he was worth.

He laid back and held her hips, lifting her up and slamming her back down to help her move. She was fully bouncing when he felt the telltale shudder and he was straining himself. He was battling not to let go first.

Kim squeezed her velvet walls around him and didn't release, just kept bouncing, nearly jumping when she finally came, throwing her body down onto him so she could bite the sleeping bag under them so she would scream her throat soar as her orgasm completely ravaged her petite frame.

Kim's gushing climax was the last straw for Jack, tearing his own orgasm from him, his hot cum shooting deep inside her as his back arched with the force and ecstasy of it all.

Neither of them could speak, completely powerless to do anything but quiver against each other, their breaths short and labored.

Kim have rolled off of him, but decided to just pull the top of the sleeping bag back over them. She would be ten kinds of lucky if she could walk again tomorrow.

Jack wrapped his arms around her after he slowly removed himself from her. He wasn't even sure if they should say anything. He opted instead for smiling against her hot skin until they both fell asleep.

Kim was able to sleep peacefully, knowing her mission was complete. Jack would be in a hell of a good mood tomorrow.

There was something new, though. Something warm and tingly in Kim's chest she had never felt before. She didn't have that feeling the first time they made love... She didn't know what it was, but it felt warm and safe. She wanted this feeling to stay.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning tiptoed in and Jack Kim had a hard time caring. They knew they should get up and make progress, but their drive refused to stir.

Jack lifted his head when the flap opened a peek. "What?" Jack groaned, still more asleep than awake.

"Permission to enter?" Milton asked from outside.

Jack looked down and saw Kim still laid out on top of him, dead to the world. She deserved her sleep more than Jack knew. He also noticed that the top of the sleeping bag had drifted down her sinfully curved back and rested on the swell of her ass. Jack pulled the bag up to her neck.

"Come on in, Milton," Jack whispered so as not to wake Sleeping Beauty. "What's up?" he asked, unmoving.

Milton saw Kim's golden tresses and nothing else. He smiled, knowing she had succeeded in brightening Jack's mood. "A hawk from Brody. He requests that we pull back to Epineio until spring. There shouldn't be any moves on either side until spring."

"So we did all of this for nothing? We don't even get to try to go home until spring?" Jack was near seething.

"Brody's right, Jack. Thosea is a plains nation. Winter will be cold and harsh. We couldn't hope to survive if we got caught out there."

Jack harnessed his anger and let it out through deep breaths. There was one bright side to this. Jack was all but guaranteed Kim's safety until spring. Kim had proven herself time and time again to be an elite warrior, but the thought always tugged on the scruff of Jack's neck. He kissed Kim's hair and responded to Milton, "Spring it is, then. Send a falcon saying we'll return soon. Also tell him about the route yesterday," Jack paused. "Please?" He was technically Milton's captain, but they were still friends.

Milton took his leave and Jack gently shook Kim awake. "Kim, good morning Kim."

Kim woke with a lazy smile before she even opened those hypnotic brown eyes. She stretched like a cat, her breasts pressing onto Jack's abs. "Morning," she cooed.

"Kim, I have some news. I was mad at first, but I calmed myself down. We're being called back to Epineio."

Something in Kim fluttered, but she couldn't pinpoint it. "I don't know why, but something tells me that's for the best," Kim said. "When do we head back? I could use a real bed again."

"We'll head out when everyone is awake. I'm not in a hurry to backtrack them after what they did yesterday. Fedelmid said last night that the Company feels like we can do anything," Jack explained one of the two reasons he doesn't like going back.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Epineio was coming up quick for the Wandering Company who had become quite tired, almost in a rush knowing warm beds, good food and hot baths were so close.

The gate was in view now and as soon as they could be spotted, the brass bells rang out clear in the midday air. Were they that expected, that long awaited?

The gates opened and the the streets were flowing with the usual hustle and bustle of Vakker's glorious capital.

As the Company walked over the intricately cobbled main street, people obviously took notice, smiled at them, even waved. What Jack and the other leaders couldn't understand was what was up with all the whispering. What were the people whispering?

The houses and businesses constructed of rich hardwood and proper stone passed by until the reached the great steps that lead up to the parade grounds in front of King Brody's palace.

The Wandering Company came to a halt and saluted Brody as he made his way out of the palace with the other Wardens. Brody came down the marble steps with a bounce and greeted his friends with a grateful and relieved hug.

"The Wandering Company returns home to Epineio, safe and sound for the cold months," Brody says with a smile. "Welcome my friends. Please, please, come inside. You must be famished and exhausted!"

Jack dismissed the Company to their own devices, while he and his head people entered the palace behind Brody. He realized that there were more people milling about in the hall than usual, nearly crowding it.

"What's going on here?" Jack asked with a scrunched brow. The amount of people around, and seeing how many of them were armed, made him nervous. Kim squeezed his hand, alerting him to the fact he had taken her hand in his. Or had she taken his?

"Vakker hasn't been to war in my life time. Only Magnus was still a Warden in the last war," Brody explained. "War for the Vakkerian is rare, and makes everyone think that their presence alone can save us," Brody finished with an eye roll.

"Everyone is a master adviser then, huh?" Jack chuckled. "We'll make sure to stay out of your way."

"Oh on the contrary, Captain. You're people are some of the only people I want to see here. You're in the Council now."

"None of us are Wardens, dude," Jack chuckled.

"Warden of the Void," Brody corrected.

"What?!" all four outsiders shouted. "What do you mean? We're going to conquer the Void?" Kim asked.

"After the burning of the Ranger outpost, that victory along with the massing of our forces brought the Voidlings to the table. The Thoseans have been conquering the Void. We struck an agreement. The Void becomes part of Vakker, allowing them to keep a regional Jarl and their culture. We give them protection, we have trade with them, and they're matching our other Wardens' forces of two thousand a piece."

"Holy shit," was all Jack could manage. "They have a governing Jarl but you want me to command their forces?" Jack guesses.

"Precisely," Brody confirms.

"How do the Voidlings feel about this?" Jack asked, scratching his freshly shaved chin.

"They're happy to be keeping their lands, to be fighting on one front WITH instead of against us. As for you leading their forces, they respect and acknowledge you and your people as great warriors," Brody said. "It was a painless move for everyone. The only Voidling drawback is that the Void is a Warden now, and not totally autonomous(1)."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Damn Jack, Captain of the Wandering Company AND Warden of the Void? Going to forget us little people?" Kim joked at the table in her and Jack's room. They could have eaten at Brody's table, but a dinner between just the two of them sounded better.

"Forget the little people? How am I supposed to forget you? I get that you're physically small," Jack proved it by lifting her chair up with her in it and putting it back down. "But you can't measure heart," Jack said as he kissed her hair before going back to his chair.

The two sat and ate in perfectly amiable silence until their plates were clean. Jack cleaned up and took the ten minute round trip to the palace's kitchen and back. By the time he got back, Kim was leaning in the marble railing of their balcony, her favorite place to think.

Jack didn't out his arms around her, but instead picked her up bridal style from behind. Kim's arms wrapped around his neck and she dug her face into his strong chest, inhaling his natural scent that make almost make her high.

"Hi," Kim said happily and kissed his neck.

"Are you okay? You're at your thinking balcony."

Kim sighed and debated whether or not to talk, or keep it to herself. She felt like she had been having more and more problems lately. Had she been? Was it understandable?

"Come on Kim, talk to me. About anything," Jack urged, kissing her head. Jack walked her to the bed and set her down. She crawled to the head and laid down, patting her belly for Jack to rest his head.

Once Jack was comfortable, Kim gave him a head rub and asked, "Have you wondered if we're actually going to make it home?"

Jack didn't move, he didn't breath for nearly a minute before admitting, "Yeah, I have. I'm also getting a little worried because... I don't know if I want to go back."

"I'm a little homesick, but isn't everybody when they first move on? I get what you're saying. Jerry and Milton's girlfriends are here, we have Rudy, Brody, Fedelmid, Edgil, all here. The only thing I don't have here are my parents, and we were far from good when I left," Kim admits.

"What do you mean?" Jack's voice carries a little worry to it.

"When I left for college, I didn't go where my parents wanted me to. They wanted me to stay close to Seaford, but I went to the University of Tennessee. I haven't talked to my parents since freshman orientation," Kim said sadly.

"I'm really sorry, Kim," Jack doesn't know what else to offer at that moment.

"No, it makes it easier, actually. I have more here now with you and the Company than I did at home. Life is rough here, but Rudy was right... it's getting easier when you learn to look at what's at stake." Kim was being more rational than she had expected to be.

"I was a history major at a shitty private college, Kim. Now I have the girl of my dreams, better friends than I've ever had, and we're in great standing with a king. This is more home than home was," Jack sighs, not sure what he thought of how he felt. The reasons made sense, but he couldn't believe that deep down, this was home now.

Kim sighed again, beside her own feelings as much as Jack. "I'm not ready to give up on going home, there are questions I still want answered, but... I think I wouldn't go insane if we weren't getting back home. I think I could marry you here... have a family with you here," Kim whispered.

She looked down and saw that Jack was asleep. She giggled and kissed his long brunette hair. Kim knew the conversation was big to both of them, but she knew that no one needed rest more than Jack. Jack, brave, strong, wake up and ready to fight an army at the drop of a hat, Jack. He knew he was safe here in Epineio, here in Kim's arms.

Wherever she was, wherever she was going, she needed this.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **(1) Autonomous means free, self-ruling. In this situation, the only loss is now they have to admit they're more or less, a client of Vakker.**


	11. Long Live the King

**Well friends, this has been fun. I've enjoyed sharing this story that's close to my heart with you. I took a gamble putting out a story that's this AU with so many details. But it has been brought to my attention that it's time for our next adventure. So here it is, the ribbon, the final chapter. Thank you all so much for sticking with me.**

 **Check back in with me every couple of days for my new story, or take a look at my older two Kickin' It stories.**

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Kim became worried two weeks after her and Jack had sex on the hilltop in the Void because she was late. This would be an interesting talk with Jack...

Jack was in the training yard with some of his men when Kim awkwardly approached him, her hands played with the long golden tassels that hung from her white dress.

"At ease, men!" Jack called, giving his soldiers a rest when he saw Kim approach. He stuck his sword point first into the dirt and jogged over to her. "Hey Kim, what's up?" Jack asked happily.

"Jack, you may want to take a seat for this," Kim warned. She took Jack's hand and sat him on the porch of the barracks that surrounded the Company's training yard.

"Is everything okay?" Jack asked with worry when Kim stood in front of him instead of sat with him.

Kim took his rough and calloused hands, placing them on her belly. "I'm late, Jack, and it's been two weeks since we made love on the hill."

Jack's mouth instantly dried and his eyes bugged, then focused on Kim's belly. "Are you saying that you're..." Jack couldn't get the words out.

Kim nodded, not sure how to take Jack's utter and total shock. "I think we're going to have a child..." Tears brimmed in Kim's eyes when Jack stayed unmoving.

In the blink of an eye, Jack was on his feet with Kim in his arms, spinning her around and laughing maniacally. "I'm going to be a dad! You're going to be a mom!" Before Jack couldn't feel his feet, but now he can't feel the ground.

The men around them cheered for the ecstatic, fearless couple that led them. Julie gave Milton a small pouch of coins, and Jerry gave Est one. They were all smiling, though.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kim woke up early one morning about two weeks later, making a mad dash for the bathroom and knocked Jack out of the bed in the process. Jack was right behind her and caught her hair just as she unloaded the contents of her poor belly.

"Morning sickness," Kim declared with a scowl. "I'm SO pregnant."

"Yeah, I've been upping my meditation game so you're inevitable mood swings don't get to me," Jack said with a chuckle, but he meant it. "I'll get you some mint tea for your little tum-tum," Jack said.

"Did you just say 'tum-tum'?" Kim asked in disbelief.

Jack paused in the doorway, realizing he just had. "Pssh! No!" Jack ran off before Kim could challenge him further.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Winter wore on and Kim got bigger as the baby grew. Jack was with her every step of the way, any time she needed him. Jack had even missed Warden Councils on her worst days.

The first day of Spring, the entire might of Vakker and the Void would befall on Thosea in a sweeping wave that could not, would not be safe until Emperor Ty yielded.

Jack returned from an early morning Council to find that Kim was still sleeping like an angel. Jack tossed the small item that he intended to give her in the air and caught it with a smile. He knelt beside the bed on her side, and kept vigilant watch over her until she woke.

When Kim did wake up on her back, unable to sleep on her belly, she turned her head and noticed Jack wasn't next to her. She felt his half of the bed to find it cold.

"Damn it, Jack," Kim quietly cursed. "I need you this morning," she said as she buried her face in her hands. "The baby's so close now, I can feel it."

Kim removed her hands and her eyes were still closed, stopping her from seeing Jack when he kissed her temple. "Jack," she breathed with a warm smile.

"I need you too, and I'm not going anywhere, ever." At this vow, Jack produced the ring. "You've been my love, you will be the mother of our child. Before the baby comes, I want to call you my wife," Jack whispered, his brown eyes burrowing a hole straight through hers and into the soul.

"Before our baby is born, I _will_ call you my husband," Kim whispered back with a teary smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The new Brewer is due any day and Kim's discomfort grows, as does Jack's absence with the promise of war looming again. His wife yearns for him to be there with her, but knows he has duties to his men and women, and to keeping her safe.

Brody has promised the Jack and Kim that the army will not march until the day after Jack holds the new life and his wife in his arms. It's the second day of Spring, and Brody's physicians expect the baby in no more than three days.

Everything threatens to crumble around the newlyweds when a hawk arrives from the new Ranger outpost. Thosea has come. An army beyond count is but three days away from great Epineio, Emperor Ty at the head with his adopted son, Kai. The only possible purpose behind such a force could be the total genocide of Vakker.

Two days after the news, the entire Vakkerian army is behind the walls, the people in the provision stocked and torch lit catacombs under the city.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

On the third day, Kim was on a leisurely walk through the palace gardens when she shrieked and her knees buckled.

"Kim, are you okay?" Claire, Est and Julie were at her side in a moment.

"I think my water just broke," Kim said alarmed. "I think the baby's coming, where's Jack?" Her eyes darted around, looking for her absent husband.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

A Ranger burst through the palace doors, panting and out of breath. "Captain Brewer, your wife is in labor!" she shouted.

Jack left Brody at a sprint, but stopped half way through the hall when the city's warning bell rang and a great chorus of horns sounded in a distance. Jack turned to Brody, his mind unable to focus in its own, torn between duty and his new family.

"Go," Brody said with a nod of his head. "Epineio stood long before Jack Brewer," he said with a smile.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **(A/N: I felt I needed to through this in here. I've never seen, and know little to nothing outside of TV what goes down. Forgive any inaccuracies on my part, but I felt I couldn't gloss over this.)**

"Kim!" Jack shouted as he burst through the infirmary.

"Jack!" Kim grunted through a contraction. She held her hand out and Jack damn near plowed through a pair of nurses to take her hand. She squeezed with all her might as another contraction seized her, making her cry out.

"I'm here Kim, I'm here," Jack brushed sweat soaked hair from her forehead, replacing it with a kiss. "You're going to give birth to a beautiful baby and you're going to be the best mother," Jack whispered as Kim's breath came in ragged and short.

"God Jack, it hurts!" Kim cried out and almost ripped Jack's arm from the socket.

"It's coming Kim, it's coming," the physician told her. "Push Kim, push!" she urged Kim to fight.

Kim did as told, huffing and puffing, her face unbelievably red. Jack continued his head rubs and squeezed her hand, matching the pulse of her heart. With every squeeze of Jack's hand, Kim found the strength to push again.

"It's crowning, I see the head!" the physician cheered. "Keep pushing, nearly there, Kim. You're doing so well! I have neck and now shoulders!"

Air filled the new life's lungs and Kim smiled as she heard it's first cry. It was healthy, strong and alive.

The physician had the whole child, and as soon as she did, she rested him on Kim's chest, Kim's arms instantly yet most tenderly, wrapping around her new world. "Congratulations you two. It's a beautiful, healthy baby boy," she said with a smile.

With the baby in one hand, Kim used the other to pull Jack down with the other, crashing her lips against his before letting him go. "Look at him, Jack. Our sweet baby boy. He's precious," Kim said with the biggest smile.

Jack had never seen so much unbridled love in the eyes of another human. Before him in this bed was his wife and child. "Can... can I..." Jack couldn't find his words.

"Your daddy wants to hold you now, okay Peanut?" Kim said to her son as she carefully handed him off to Jack.

Jack took him in his strong hands and held the little guy. "I'm holding my son, our son," Jack said with a stupid smile.

Jack and Kim heard voices outside and then a loud crash, followed by a return _whoosh_. Jack closed his eyes and sighed.

"Go Jack, they need you. But please, come back to us," Kim's eyes and voice begged as she kissed their son's head. "I'm not naming him without you."

Jack captured Kim's lips in a needing, searing kiss before kissing his son's head. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Exited the empty palace and as soon as he reached the end of the courtyard, he saw the endless army of Thosea sprawling out beyond the walls. Great projectiles flew at the city and were answered from within.

Jack left the city square and sped down the streets until he found the Cynerics on the wall, catching one of his banners next to Edgil's. He climbed the stairs and the Cynerics parted for him until he reached Edgil.

"So?" Edgil asked, knowing the baby was due today.

"I'm the father of a strong little man," Jack replied with a smile.

"Jack! What news?" Brody yelled from a high up rampart that allowed him to command the city.

"It's a boy!" Jack replied.

"You hear that Vakkerians? Our Captain Brewer is the proud new father of a baby boy! Let's end this quick and get him back home to his wife and son!" Brody thrust his sword high in the air and the city erupted in cries and cheers.

The Thoseans heard the cries go up and decided it was time to begin. A great horn sounded the charge, and immediately the great wave surged forward across the open field, eating projectile fire from trebuchets until they were in range of bows, and then javelins.

The field was already forming a new top soil of bodies when they reached the walls and ladders went up. The Thoseans would have to fight through a living wall of steadfast Cynerics and massive Magnons, were they to get over the wall and into the city. Great siege towers filled with the Thosean rabble docked and the draw door came down to begin the flood.

The Magnons and Cynerics fought valiantly on the walls while the wall-like Epineians waited already in formation as the great Thosean ram neared the door. The Rangers did what they could, but the tide was immense.

The ladders and siege towers reached Jack and Edgil. As the ladders made their way up, Jack flashed red. The siege tower door began to lower, and Jack saw his beautiful Kim and most precious baby boy, not even two hours old.

When he saw the first head, he went ballistic. Jack threw down his shield and took up his ax instead. He ran to the first ladder and cleaved straight down through the leather helmet, driving through the skull. Jack kicked the ladder and repeated down to the siege tower.

Jack waited anxiously, bouncing up and down. The door was open just enough for him to yell, "Come on!" and rushed forward, storming the tower before the Thoseans could leave. Ten Cynerics followed him into the tower and they fought their way down, where they held the bottom and refused to pull back, the tower now useless and one less spot they could be over run.

"Hold this tower, no matter what!" Jack shouted, patted the Cyneric's shoulder and went back to the wall where he was needed. At the top he saw that the Magnons were heavily engaged on the wall, but showed no sign of giving in. The Magnons were too proud, would die before retreating.

Jack refocused as the Cynerics around him fought for control of the wall that seemed to be becoming more narrow by the second. They would run out of room to stand before they ran out of men to fight. Jack ran back into the fray, wanting, needing to see Kim and his boy again.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Kim felt like she was on the sidelines of Hell, sitting in a bed while her friends were out there, fighting for everything they had. She understood she couldn't be out there with her friends and husband because of the little bundle that hasn't left her arms.

Knowing Jack was out there standing against thousands didn't make it any easier. What was it like in Jack's head, Kim wondered. The pressure he's under must be immense, knowing he's what stood between an army and his family. With that thought in her head, she knew that nothing could stop Jack.

She could hear the sounds of war just outside the walls, and it scared her. She knew though, that death itself couldn't touch her Jack with what was at stake. That allowed her to nod off into a peaceful sleep with her child.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Edgil, Jack! Pull off that wall, they're about to push you backwards!" Brody shouted from his rampart.

Jack quickly dispatched a Thosean and turned to Brody, nodding. Brody was right. The Thoseans were pouring onto the wall quicker than the Vakkerians could kill them. They were being smothered.

"Pull back! Down below the wall!" Jack ushered men passed him. Jack was the last one off the wall and fought his way backwards down the stone steps to the open space between the city streets and the wall.

"Shield wall!" Edgil called, effectively holding the Thoseans to the wall. But the Thoseans were a machine, living and breathing wave with no respect for human life, their own including.

They threw themselves against the shield wall, trying to overpower it, trying to flood over it. The bodies stacked, giving the Thoseans a fleshy ladder, and the shield wall had no option but to backpedal, but it's back would soon be to the houses and stores, unable to back up further.

"Jack, with me! Over the wall!" Edgil shouted. He along with Jack and few others took a running start and leapt over their own men, crashing with a fury into the Thoseans. This bold move was the momentum shift needed, giving the Cynerics the courage to push out and attack with berserking rage, pushing the numerous Thoseans themselves back, and cutting their way in.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

With the audacity and relentless ferocity only the Magnons could possess, they had not only held the wall, but gone over the other side and fought into the horde. Jerry, Fedelmid and Magnus were in the front of it all, carving through the masses.

One half of the Hahkmaki Riders and Epineian heavy cavalry took this as their sign to move in, rushing the left flank in an attempt to reach the Magnons and roll the Thosean lines.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

In the center of the city, the Thosean ram was nearly through the weakening gates that would give entrance to the city. Milton and his Epineian spearmen waited in the other side of that gate anxiously.

As soon as that gate gave way, if Milton gave way, the city would be breached and all but lost. Milton had never been under more pressure in his life. Retreat was not an option, only victory or death. Milton could only hope it was the first option.

Finally, during Milton's musings of his approaching fate, the gate cracked and the Thosean horde spilled in and collided with Milton's bronze wall. The Thoseans pushed, and Milton pushed back.

Brody, from atop his ramparts, saw the danger of the situation. The central courtyard was the key. It lead into the city and could allow for the walls to be taken from behind. If the center was lost, it all was.

Brody drew his sword and rallied his guard. "Let's go, Royal Guard, and deliver death until we meet ours or intake the iron tinted scent of victory!" With those words Brody left his ramparts and charged headlong into the courtyard, he and his elite guard cutting deep into the Thosean effort.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The battle continued to rage for hours that felt like days, the balance of ground constantly teeter-tattering.

The Magnons were between the walls and a semi circle of Thosean soldiers, pushing in and then pulling back like a lung, breathing but not puffing out to the point of popping. Spreading too thin would cause them to be steam rolled, while pressing out allowed them needed breathing time and space.

The Cyneric wall was under control and manageable now that the fight was fractioned into three places. Ladders and men were coming at the same rate they were sent back.

Jack looked to the center and saw Milton's phalanx nearly surrounded but holding strong. What worried Jack was Brody and his Royal Guard, who were pushing too far ahead and were now entirely enclosed.

"Edgil, we need get Brody out of there!" Jack called.

"We can't give up the wall, Jack!" Edgil claimed.

"I'll do it myself!" Before Edgil could argue, Jack was sprinting across the wall to where it overlooked the gate.

"Jack!" Edgil cried as Jack stood at on the edge. He swung his arms and bent his legs, then jumped off the wall. He landed on a pile of Thoseans, where Brody got to him immediately.

"Jack, are you mad?!" Brody couldn't believe what he just saw. "If Kim heard about that, she'd kill you!" Brody said as he and Jack fought side by side like old brothers.

"Brody, you have to back your royal ass up!" Jack figured all politeness be damned at this moment. "Look around you, we're completely surrounded! This is where Ty wants you!"

"Bring his head to my sword then!" Brody challenged.

As if on cue, Brody cut a man down only to stare face to face with King Ty, Kai right beside him.

The circle widened around the kings, both sides prepared to watch the showdown of the age: King against king and prodigal son against prodigal son.

The four men took stances and squared off. "King against king, eh Brody?" Ty asked with a chuckle. "What do say, if I win, I get your kingdom, you win, you get mine?"

Brody laughed and shook his head. "Kingdoms are bigger than the kings that rule them, Ty. If you were a real king, you could see that."

"Enough talk. I'll kill you, and then raze your city to the ground (1) with everyone in it." Ty rushed forward towards Brody, and Kai at Jack.

Jack could only focus on Kai. He had faith in Brody's skill, anyway.

Kai was about the same size as Jack, if not a little larger. Kai was savage with his hand and a half sword, constantly keeping Jack on the defensive and waiting for Jack's blocks to break.

Jack relied on his superior agility and hoped his endurance was better as well. The problem for berserkers was running out of steam too quickly.

Jack dodged as much as possible and parried as little as possible. Dodging would allow Jack less wear and took less physical effort. It also served as a taunt, almost, enraging Kai and making him more likely to slip up.

Jack's chance came when Kai lunged too deep and Jack caught his shoulder with a hard crescent axe kick, rendering his shoulder useless.

Kai reacted by charging down Jack, never even raising his shoulder again. Jack came down hard on the blood covered cobblestone. Kai raised his arm high and brought it down before Jack could recover, but Brody was there in a flash. He had locked blades with Kai and pushed him back.

Brody offered Jack a hand, and Jack took it. Before Jack could scream, Brody tensed and Jack looked down to see the bloody tip of a sword poking through his armor.

"Jack," Brody whispered as Ty withdrew his sword from Brody's midsection, Brody falling into Jack's arms. The shock of the unspeakable move that brought their king to the ground enraged the Royal Guard and the battle ensued around them with unbelievable fervor.

"Jack," Brody whispered again.

"I'm here Brody, I'm here," Jack said, squeezing Brody's hand.

"I know your fate, Jack," Brody fought to speak. "When I first heard of your coming, I went to the Tree myself and ate of it's fruit. I saw this day," Brody sputtered and hoarsely inhaled. "You and your wife, your friends... are the future of Vakker."

"What? What does that mean?" Jack pressed.

"When my life fades, you are to be king, Jack. Kim is to be your queen and together with your friends, you will breath new life into Vakker. You will begin our Golden Age and your line will see that it continues. The Tree will not tell you how to get home, because you are home. Rudy was with me, will vouch for my words."

Brody's eyes slid shut but with a forceful shake from Jack, brought him back. "Damn it Brody, Do not go gentle into that good night, Old age should burn and rave at close of day; Rage, rage against the dying of the light (2)!"

Brody briefly focused long enough to say, "Embrace the people as they will embrace you. The king is dead. Long live the king." King Brody's eyes shut for the final time.

Jack rested Brody's body to the cobblestone gently and rose, absolutely seething with his and Brody's swords. He charged out at both Kai and Ty simultaneously, slashing and hacking wildly. The two backpedalled until Kai's bumped into someone.

Kai turned his head long enough to see who was behind him, not sure if it was friend or foe. This was all Jack needed to run him through, ending the life if the heir of Thosea.

Ty was enraged by the death of his near son and pupil. He tried to rally himself like Jack had, but Jack put him right back down again.

Ty cleaved down and Jack crossed his swords in an 'x' to cradle catch the blade. With the flick of Jack's wrists, Ty was disarmed.

"A king does not kill a king! A king does not kill a king!" Ty cried out shamelessly as he fell to his knees as if he hadn't stabbed Brody in the back.

"Thing is Ty... I haven't been crowned yet."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The Battle of Epineio was the bloodiest conflict in Vakkerian and Thosean history. Thosean casualties reached 87%, Vakkerian final count tallying 59%.

The Thoseans had vast numbers and a hammering battle plan. Vakkerian strength came in training, arms, and above all, leadership.

Once the fight was said and done, the leaders of Vakker gathered at the gate, where lied the bodies of Brody, Ty and Kai.

"The cost of a day is high when two kings are in the reckoning," Edgil said sadly. "Brody was without a wife or child. Whatever happens, the Wardens must divide," Edgil warned.

"Actually, King Brody did leave an heir," Rudy said, stepping up before falling to one knee at Brody's lifeless side. "He named you, Jack."

The Wardens didn't speak, though all their eyes trained on him.

"You are here for a reason, aren't you?" Magnus, the oldest of them asked.

"They are here for a reason. Brody and I learned of their arrival, we went to the Elder Tree together and asked who they were, why they were here," Rudy explained. "Brody foresaw his death here today. He saved your life, didn't he Jack?" Rudy asked knowingly.

"He did. He saved me from Kai, " Jack told them, looking each Warden in the eye in turn. "Brody saved me and told me what Rudy has said. He said that all of us together were to bring Vakker into it's golden age. He said that the Tree won't tell us how to get home because... we are home."

Milton had Julie under his arm and Est under Jerry's. "We are home, yo," Jerry nodded. "Go see your family."

Jack looked around, asking to be excused with his eyes. Instead of a verbal answer, those around him kneeled and thumped their chests.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack damn near broke the door off the hinges as he and the others entered the infirmary that was quickly filling up with wounded Vakkerian officers.

"Where is she!" Jack shouted beside himself when he saw Kim and his son were not there.

"Captain Brewer!" a nurse shouted and rushed forward. "She and your son were brought back to your chambers, sir."

Jack ran out, the rest of his friends were hot on his heels.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Jack took more consideration this time as he slowly crept in to see his wife and his son asleep in a bassinet next to their bed.

Kim was resting peacefully, her beautiful eyes were closed to the world and her chest rose and fell to a quiet rhythm. Jack hated to wake her, but he felt he needed to.

"Babe, hey babe," Jack stroked her soft cheek with a single finger.

Kim woke up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, thinking she was hearing things. When she saw Jack's smiling face, she wanted to jump to life and throw her arms around him, but she was weak from her experience. Instead she held out her arms and wanted him to come to her.

"Kim, as much as I want to wrap you in my arms right now, I'm a little messy..." Jack motioned to his body, still covered in the blood and gore of a terribly costly victory.

"I popped a baby out of me today, and I've been in battle before too. Get over here," Kim wouldn't budge so Jack relented. He joined her on the bed and wrapped his powerful arms around her with the most tender caress.

Jack released her and went to the bassinet where his son slept. "How's our little man doing?" Jack asked quietly, kissing his head.

"He's good. Quietest baby I've ever met," Kim said with a laugh. "How are you, Jack?"

"I should be asking you that. Sure, I killed a bunch of dudes today, but you gave birth to life," Jack pointed out.

"I'm okay now that you're here, and I know you're safe. I knew you would be, that you'd come back to us, but knowing while you're gone is nowhere near knowing when you're here now, when it's over," Kim admitted the turmoil she had been fighting. "Where's Brody, he's the only one not here," Kim said as she shared glances with everyone.

A teary eyed Claire stepped up and said, "Brody didn't, uh... he didn't make it," Claire said from Rudy's supportive and friendly arms.

"Brody's dead?" Kim asked in shock, sadness not having had time to catch up yet.

"Brody died... saving me, Kim," Jack's own voice nearly died in his throat. Brody and Jack had been more than comrades, they had even established a real friendship. Brody gave his life and his crown to save Jack, to ensure that Jack could see his wife and kid, to ensure that Jack could fulfill the Elder Tree's prophecy.

"There's more to it, Kim," Rudy continued, "Brody had to save Jack because we'd been to the Tree. Brody knew he had to save Jack because... Brody named Jack as his successor, the one who the Tree said would launch Vakker into it's golden age. Jack, your husband is king, and you our queen," Rudy said as he and the others kneeled to the new royal family.

"This is our home, Kim. Our family is here now, Jack motioned to everyone. The Tree won't tell us how to get home because we ARE home. This is our calling, our duty. We were brought here to give this world the best age it has ever known. Our friends, our family," Jack said with a smile.

"We have a lot of work to do then, don't we, Jack? You, me, our loyal and best friends, and baby Brody here, of course," Kim said with a teary smile.

"Prince Brody Brewer," Jack addressed his son. "These are our friends and most trusted council," Jack introduced the others. "Together, we can rebuild and advance. We can because the greatest kingdom Weite has ever known. But Kim, you're right. We have a lot of work to do."

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

 **(1) "Razing a city to the ground" means completely and utterly destroying it, making it nearly uninhabitable.**

 **(2) "Do Not Go Gentle Into That Last Good Night" is a poem by Dylan Thomas.**


End file.
